Orgullo y prejuicio de los merodeadores
by Eryme
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet llega al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería dispuesta a sacar provecho de todo aquello que le gusta en la vida. La música y su pasión por los animales le acompañarán en este viaje a través de los años 70 en los que conocerá a los merodeadores.
1. Fuego

1\. FUEGO

Las tardes en la finca de los Bennet en Hertfordshire eran aburridas para las cinco niñas que habitaban la casa. La pequeña Lydia corría por los pasillos de la mansión en decadencia chillando con su estridente voz infantil mientras las cintas de su vestido ondeaban tras ella. Catherine la seguía, como siempre, en sus alocadas carreras en las que de vez en cuando el mobiliario levitaba a su paso.

La familia Bennet no era una familia normal en ningún sentido, además del peculiar carácter de sus integrantes, estaban unidos a una larga tradición familiar de un mundo aparte en el que, con una varita, podías conseguir cosas que sólo habitaban en la imaginación de la mayoría de las personas en el mundo. Los Bennet eran magos y sus cinco hijas desbordaban magia por los cuatro costados.

Jane Bennet era la mayor de las hermanas, había cumplido ya los doce años y era la única que había entrado por el momento en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería de Gran Bretaña. Le seguía Elizabeth, que acababa de cumplir once años ese mismo día, 27 de junio y que esperaba ansiosa con la naricilla pegada en la ventana del salón la llegada de algo que se resistía a aparecer.

Mary Bennet, la tercera de las hermanas, observaba a Elizabeth sentada en el banco de su piano, ella no entraría a Hogwarts hasta dos años después, pues sólo tenía nueve años. Catherine y Lydia serían las siguientes en unirse a la escuela para desarrollar sus dotes mágicas, con ocho y siete años respectivamente eran la pesadilla de su padre, quien ansiaba poder contar con momentos de calma absoluta que el barullo que ellas dos montaban hacían imposibles.

La señora Bennet tampoco ayudaba demasiado a corregir el carácter de sus dos hijas pequeñas, pues consideraba más detestable el de Elizabeth que el de estas. Elizabeth era la más rebelde, odiaba las reuniones sociales a las que su madre insistía en acudir ante la perspectiva de hacer contactos con gente de la alta sociedad mágica. Ella siempre terminaba en algún barrizal llena de suciedad hasta las cejas y con su vestidito de fiesta destrozado. Su actitud sacaba a su madre de quicio, mientras que ver a Lydia y Kitty comportarse como auténticas damitas cotillas y risueñas le henchía de orgullo.

Jane por su parte era todo ternura y buena educación, jamás tenía una mala palabra para nadie y siempre se comportaba como se esperaba de ella. Era su actitud natural, pero adoraba la forma de ser de su hermana Elizabeth, a la que consideraba su predilecta. Mary también detestaba todas las reuniones sociales por la frivolidad que destilaban, sólo disfrutaba la compañía de los libros y de su piano, pasaba estas veladas sentada en un rincón observando con desdén a su alrededor.

Elizabeth seguía con la nariz pegada a la ventana, después de varias horas de espera se había quedado dormida en esa postura y un fino hilo de baba resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Un golpe en el cristal la sobresaltó de repente sacándola de su ensueño, por fin había llegado lo que tanto había esperado. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y abrió la ventana para dejarle paso a una lechuza parda que llevaba un sobre atado a la pata. Su carta para entrar en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería por fin había llegado, y comenzó a chillar por toda la casa con él en la mano asustando a la lechuza, que ululó indignada huyendo del alboroto.

Aún tendría que esperar al 1 de septiembre para salir por fin de aquella casa y alejarse de las insistentes peroratas de su madre para que se comportase como se esperaba de una dama de su clase y condición. Dos meses más antes de poder conocer en todo su esplendor su potencial mágico. Hasta el momento había sido educada, como el resto de sus hermanas, por una institutriz que le proporcionaba clases básicas de lectura, escritura y asignaturas que podías encontrar en cualquier colegio muggle. Pero ahora por fin podría aprender a controlar esos poderes que solían causarle más problemas que a sus hermanas, pues se manifestaban con más frecuencia en ella.

Pero aún quedaban dos meses que su madre no pensaba desaprovechar. Quedaba aún el último baile de la temporada en Meryton, un pueblo cercano a Hertfordshire. Además era un baile especial, porque acudiría una de las familias de más alta raigambre de la sociedad mágica inglesa. La familia Black de dignaría a venir desde Londres a conocer el pequeño fragmento de alta sociedad de esa zona al sur de Inglaterra.

A mediados de julio el señor Bennet acompañó a Jane y a Elizabeth a por los libros y elementos necesarios para comenzar en septiembre en Hogwarts. Acudieron al Callejón Diagon en Londres a través de la chimenea de su casa utilizando los polvos flu. Allí Elizabeth pudo obtener el objeto que más ansiaba desde que supo de su existencia, su varita. Veintitrés centímetros, madera de cerezo y pluma de fénix, la joven la guardó con extremo cuidado. Desde ahora, junto con su nueva mascota, este sería su más precioso tesoro.

Cuando traspasó las puertas de la tienda de mascotas supo que iba a enfrentarse a una decisión difícil. Su padre se había ofrecido a comprarle la mascota que desease, sin importar el precio, porque sabía el amor que Elizabeth le profesaba a los animales. Se debatió entre su instinto más primario, que era comprar un hermoso gatito negro que le miraba con unos impresionantes ojos verdes acurrucado en un cesto junto a sus hermanos, tenían dos meses y eran encantadores. Y su mente práctica, que le aconsejaba un precioso búho negro y blanco de ojos amarillos que le permitiría enviar mensajes sin necesidad de utilizar las lechuzas de la escuela.

Al final se decantó por el gato, observando al búho con tristeza, si por ella fuera montaría una reserva natural mágica con todos los animales y criaturas mágicas que existiesen. Pero como no era posible, decidió darle a su animal favorito todo su amor, su pequeño Bagheera sería el más mimado de todos los mininos.

Después de hacer algunas compras más, volvieron a Hertfordshire donde la señora Bennet y las dos pequeñas estaban alborotadas con la fiesta de Meryton. Se había fijado la fecha para la primera semana de agosto y las más dicharacheras de las Bennet ya estaban pensando en qué ponerse y en la familia Black.

Elizabeth entró corriendo en la casa, con las botas llenas de barro, pues una tormenta de verano había encharcado todos los terrenos alrededor de la mansión. Su madre la miró horrorizada mientras dejaba huellas por toda la entrada.

\- ¡Elizabeth Bennet! - gritó horrorizada - ¿Cuándo piensas empezar a comportarte como una señorita?

\- Nunca mamá. Ahora déjame tranquila que quiero echarle un ojo a mis nuevos libros.

\- Esta niña es incorregible.

\- Tú misma lo has dicho Susi, es una niña, no una dama remilgada. Se comporta como lo que es.- le dijo el señor Bennet mientras dejaba su gabardina en el perchero de la entrada.

\- ¡Señor Bennet! No la alientes.

Frank Bennet no estaba de humor para escuchar los reclamos de su mujer, así que hizo lo que hacía siempre, se encerró en la biblioteca a sepultarse entre sus libros y papeles.

La primera semana de agosto llegó en un suspiro, y la casa de los Bennet se convirtió en un gallinero. La señora Bennet vistió a sus hijas lo más elegantes que pudo ante las quejas de Elizabeth, que quería ir en pantalones, y el entusiasmo de las más pequeñas, que adoraban vestir como princesas. Para la pequeña Elizabeth la perspectiva de aquella fiesta era una tortura, su madre estaría toda la noche incordiándola para que se comportase y no le dejaría en paz. Su plan era mantenerse toda la noche lejos de su vista y los jardines de los Mckinnon eran lo suficientemente grandes para conseguirlo.

Los Mckinnon habían engalanado Gardenfield con todo lo que tenían, se notaba que iban a recibir a una de las mejores familias mágicas del país. El jardín estaba adornado con pequeñas hadas que refulgían en la noche y entonaban suaves cantos que invitaban a entrar en la mansión.

Dentro todo brillaba y las ropas de gala de los magos allí reunidos destelleaban a la luz de las velas que decoraban las enormes lámparas. En las mesas había todo tipo de comida y la música sonaba en el ambiente invitando a la conversación entre los invitados. Lydia entró con aires de gran señora seguida por Catherine y rápidamente se unieron a los bailes con las demás niñas.

Los señores Bennet entablaron conversación con las diversas familias que estaban allí reunidas esperando ansiosas la llegada de la familia Black, que se produciría en cualquier momento. Elizabeth aprovechó la distracción de sus parientes para huir por una de las puertas traseras hacia los grandes jardines de atrás, donde además de hadas había flores de todos los colores y un pequeño lago alrededor del que habían construido bancos y plantado rosales.

En un rincón del gran jardín destacaba un invernadero con una gran cúpula de cristal en el que Elizabeth supuso que habría todo tipo de plantas para elaborar pociones. Quiso entrar a echar un vistazo, pero estaba cerrado con llave y ella aún no podía abrirlo. Siguió explorando por los caminos llenos de hadas y finalmente se sentó en un banco especialmente iluminado con uno de sus libros de la escuela que había conseguido sacar de su casa escondido en su capa.

Mientras tanto los Black llegaron majestuosamente a Gardenfield, Orion y Walburga lanzaron una mirada desdeñosa a su alrededor seguidos por su hijo mayor, Sirius, que entró con cara de aburrimiento y Regulus, el pequeño, que miraba entusiasmado a todo el mundo. Para los Black adultos, aquella majestuosidad luminosa y brillante suponía un insulto al buen gusto, ellos eran magos oscuros y todo lo que se saliese del verde, el plateado y el negro les causaba daño a la vista.

La señora Bennet se apresuró a presentarse y hablarles de sus cinco hijas y de su larga tradición de sangre pura. Suzanne Bennet había sido una Slytherin en su juventud, siempre despreció todo lo relacionado con los muggles aunque su matrimonio con Frank, que era mucho más moderado y un Hufflepuff, había suavizado un poco su postura radical.

Por el contrario los Black presumían de su pureza de sangre, de odiar a los muggles y de practicar magia oscura. Para la señora Bennet era como abrir una ventana a su pasado ya que su familia, los Lestrange, era conocida por matanzas de muggles y por abrazar las artes oscuras con mucho orgullo. Elizabeth siempre se preguntó cómo pudo terminar su padre con alguien como su madre.

En cambio a Sirius le gustaban esas fiestas en las que los magos se regodeaban de la pureza de su sangre casi tanto como su familia, a la que detestaba. También despreciaba a todas esas señoritingas aspirantes a idiotas redomadas que tenían por hijas, así que se escabulló a los jardines para soportar lo menos posible a toda aquella gente despreciable.

Caminó entre los setos observando el entorno con sus penetrantes ojos grises, estaba tan aburrido... sólo quería que terminase todo aquello, que acabase también el verano y empezar por fin en Hogwarts, donde podría al fin deshacerse de su horrible familia al menos durante casi todo el año. Cumpliría once años el tres de noviembre, por lo tanto ese año empezaría en el colegio de magia y hechicería, al igual que Elizabeth.

Entre las luces y los cantos de las hadas, Sirius vislumbró una pequeña cabeza inclinada en un banco cercano. Un lazo blanco adornaba sus rizos marrones mientras se afanaba en mirar algo que estaba sobre sus piernas. "Estupendo", pensó el niño, "una niñata despreciable a la que poder molestar sin nadie que me interrumpa". Una sonrisa maligna iluminó su rostro.

Había logrado durante su corta vida una afinidad con la magia muy concreta. La primera vez que el fuego nació de una de sus manos fue una noche de tormenta en la que su madre, muy enfadada con él al encontrarle leyendo una revista muggle, le encerró en un armario del sótano durante varias horas. La mansión de los Black en Londres estaba plagada de magia negra y cosas espeluznantes, con apenas cuatro años de edad Sirius sintió verdadero terror sepultado en ese pequeño cubículo a solas con la oscuridad.

Los truenos retumbaban por toda la casa haciendo crujir las paredes de modo que parecía que tenían vida propia. Pero entonces, en medio de esa oscuridad y con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Sirius sintió el calor y la luz del fuego en su mano derecha. Fue uno de los primeros síntomas de magia que mostró, y con los años fue controlándolo hasta poder crear fuego de la nada cuando le apetecía. Y aquel momento le pareció perfecto para utilizar su don.

Caminó a gatas hasta el banco en el que Elizabeth leía atentamente su libro. Estaba tan inmersa en el volumen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que no escuchó al hijo mayor de los Black reptar por debajo del banco y prender la falda de su vestido blanco. Tras realizar su fechoría apareció delante de la joven Bennet y, llamando su atención, apuntó con un dedo hacia su falda.

Elizabeth lo miró horrorizada y se metió al lago a toda prisa, tropezando y cayendo de cabeza poniéndose perdida. Cuando emergió de las turbias aguas el muchacho había desaparecido, pero su rostro quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

La bronca de su madre al verla aparecer en la puerta hecha un cuadro fue monumental. Por suerte para la señora Bennet, los Black hacía tiempo que se habían ido y no tuvo que sufrir la vergüenza de que viesen a una de sus hijas de ese modo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes comportarte como Jane? Ya ni siquiera te pido que pongas un poco de entusiasmo como Lydia o Kitty, pero al menos saber estar donde te corresponde. - le dijo desesperada Suzanne.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que a estas fiestas vengan psicópatas que me prenden fuego a la falda. - le contestó Elizabeth exasperada.

\- Eres capaz de haberte prendido fuego tú misma para dar el cante.- atacó su madre.

\- Claro, desde luego si fuese tan estúpida como tú o esas dos cretinas - continuó señalando a Lydia y a Kitty- me hubiese arriesgado a reducirme a cenizas sólo para llamar la atención.

El bofetón resonó en el coche. Elizabeth se había pasado de la raya y Suzanne se lo hizo pagar.

\- Estás castigada lo que te queda de verano sin salir de casa. Y como hagas alguna más de las tuyas te quedas sin ir a Hogwarts.- advirtió.

Elizabeth miró aterrorizada a su padre, pero él negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa benévola, ella era su hija predilecta y no iba a consentir que se quedase sin alcanzar todo su potencial mágico por culpa de una rabieta de su madre.


	2. Hogwarts

Los días pasaron entre el griterío de las pequeñas, las torpes manos de Mary desplazándose por las teclas de su piano, las charlas de Jane con Elizabeth acerca de lo que se encontraría en el colegio y la cara enfurruñada de la señora Bennet cada vez que contemplaba a su hija menos querida. La noche del 31 de agosto, Suzanne interceptó a Elizabeth por uno de los pasillos.

\- ¡Lizzie! - exclamó mirándola amenazadoramente - Sirius, el hijo mayor de los Black empezará contigo en Hogwarts, espero que tengas la decencia de hacerte muy buena amiga de él si no quieres destrozar mis nervios como haces siempre.

\- Si ese Sirius es simpático no tendré ningún problema en hacerme su amiga.

\- ¡Te llevarás con él sea simpático o no!

\- No puedes elegir a mis amigos mamá. - le espetó la niña comenzando a perder la paciencia.- Me dan igual tus malditos nervios.

Elizabeth le dio con la puerta de su habitación en las narices para que dejase de incordiarla, no pensaba dejar que le amargase su comienzo en el colegio con sus estupideces de buenas familias. A ella le importaba muy poco de qué familia viniese la gente, no entendía ese afán de muchos magos de relacionarse únicamente con otros magos.

El despertador sonó la mañana siguiente sobresaltándola, le dio la impresión de que se acababa de dormir, pues casi no había pegado ojo por los nervios y la emoción de lo que tenía por delante. Aún así, saltó de la cama como un resorte y bajó atropelladamente las escaleras hacia el comedor, donde le esperaba un espléndido desayuno preparado por Baster, el elfo doméstico de su casa.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa Lizzie? - le preguntó el señor Bennet mirándola con cariño.

\- Estoy más feliz que nerviosa.- contestó la niña tras sopesarlo un poco.

\- Te irá todo muy bien, no te preocupes.

Cuando hubieron desayunado, partieron hacia la estación King's Cross con sus baúles repletos de libros y sus mascotas, Bagheera en los brazos de Elizabeth y Lyra, la pequeña lechuza gris de Jane, gorjeando alegremente en su jaula. El señor Bennet conducía una monovolumen azul en la que cabía cómodamente toda la familia, así que Lydia y Catherine acompañaban entusiasmadas a sus hermanas y a sus padres, no querían perderse la oportunidad de una pequeña reunión social, aunque únicamente consistiese en esperar a que sus hermanas mayores partiesen hacia el colegio en el tren carmesí.

Una vez en King's Cross atravesaron la pared entre los andenes nueve y diez para llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, donde les esperaba el Expreso de Howgarts. El andén estaba repleto de familias que llevaban a sus hijos para que iniciasen la travesía hacia el colegio, la emoción se palpaba en el ambiente. La señora Bennet estiraba el cuello al máximo para vislumbrar a sus nuevos amigos los Black, pero no hubo suerte, habían llegado con la hora justa y ellos no eran de los que se quedaban a ver partir el tren.

Jane y Elizabeth subieron apresuradamente sus cosas y corrieron a una de las ventanas para despedirse de su familia mientras el tren comenzaba a traquetear y finalmente emprendía el viaje hacia Hogwarts. Las dos niñas se dispusieron a encontrar un compartimento caminando por los distintos pasillos.

\- Lizzie, yo me quedaré en este con mis amigas.- dijo Jane señalando uno lleno de chicas en el que sólo quedaba un hueco.- No te dejo sola por nada, en el tren podrás hacer tus primeros amigos y creo que es importante que lo hagas por ti misma.

\- Sí Jane, lo comprendo, no te preocupes.- le contestó Elizabeth disipando la expresión de culpa del rostro de su hermana.

La pequeña Bennet continuó por el pasillo mientras la rubia cabellera de su hermana desaparecía en el compartimento de detrás, con el suave sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Tras varios compartimentos llenos de niños alborotando divisó un rostro al que había jurado odio eterno. Sirius Black estaba en un compartimento con otros tres chicos riendo a mandíbula batiente con sus ojos grises cerrados y la melena negra azabache agitándose en su cabeza. Lo acompañaban un chico con gafas de pelo negro revuelto que estaba sentado a su lado, otro con cara de rata, cuyos incisivos asomaban al reír junto con sus compañeros y el último, un chico de pelo castaño de aspecto enfermizo y la cara llena de pequeñas cicatrices.

Ella aún no sabía que se trataba de Sirius, y después de mirarle fijamente pasó de largo rápidamente antes de que él abriese los ojos y pudiese reconocerla. Le latía el corazón con fuerza, sabía que se lo encontraría allí, pero no esperaba verlo tan pronto. Trotó hacia el siguiente compartimento con Bagheera en brazos y su baúl arrastrando detrás y se introdujo rápidamente al ver que había sitio de sobra para ella. Sólo había dos chicas, una pelirroja de ojos verdes muy brillantes y una morena de ojos azules. Estaban en completo silencio y visiblemente incómodas la una con la otra.

\- Eh… hola. - saludó titubeando - Me llamo Elizabeth Bennet.

La morena levantó la vista con visible agrado.

\- Oh, ¿eres de los Bennet de Hertfordshire? - preguntó.

\- Sí…

\- Entonces eres de sangre pura.- añadió sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Supongo que sí. - dijo Elizabeth frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo me llamo Eleanor Woodgate, mi familia es de las sangres más puras de toda Gran Bretaña.- explicó orgullosa.

\- Ya…- murmuró Elizabeth con una creciente incomodidad. Giró el rostro hacia la chica pelirroja que en ese momento miraba al suelo algo cohibida.- Y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Oh… yo soy Lily Evans. - dijo sobresaltándose - Y soy… hija de muggles.

Eleanor la miró con desagrado e intentó buscar complicidad con Elizabeth, que la miró con desprecio.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con los hijos de muggles?- preguntó desafiante.

\- Pues ya que lo preguntas, sí. Considero que no deberían juntarse con nosotros. Al fin y al cabo son sólo asquerosos sangre suc…

No terminó de hablar, Elizabeth levantó la varita y le lanzó un maleficio que hizo que se le pegasen los labios. Lily la miró entre horrorizada y agradecida.

\- Esto te pasa por tener una lengua tan sucia. Me aseguraré de aprender un hechizo para lavarte la boca con jabón y así tener algo con lo que enseñarte la próxima vez que digas algo por el estilo.- sentenció Bennet.

Eleanor salió del compartimento como una exhalación, roja de ira y sin poder gritarles a las dos chicas todo lo que le hubiese gustado, no la volvieron a ver en todo el trayecto.

\- Odio a esos magos prepotentes y mezquinos que se creen que por haber nacido de padres mágicos son superiores a los demás.- explicó Elizabeth.

\- Justo antes de que llegases nos habíamos presentado y ella me había mirado con esa cara de desprecio que le viste. Fue francamente incómodo. Gracias por defenderme pero creo que te vas a meter en un lío sin haber llegado al colegio.

\- Me importa un bledo. Prefiero que me castiguen a tener que soportar a esa gentuza sin hacer nada.

Lily y ella pasaron el trayecto hablando de sus respectivas familias, ella le habló sobre su hermana Petunia, que la trataba como si fuese un monstruo por ser maga. Elizabeth le habló de sus cuatro hermanas y de lo insoportable que era su madre. A mitad de trayecto apareció la señora del carrito de la comida y compraron un poco de todo lo que había disponible. Tras su paso se armó un tumulto en el largo pasillo del tren, los chicos del compartimento de al lado, entre los que se encontraba Sirius, habían prendido unas bengalas del doctor Filibuster produciendo quemaduras a algunos alumnos que se encontraban a su paso.

\- Creo que tendrás compañía en la sala de castigo Lizzie.- comentó Lily observando a los cuatro chicos, que se encontraban tendidos en el suelo riendo a carcajadas.

\- No sabes la ilusión que me hace…- dijo Elizabeth observando a Sirius con asco.

Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, Elizabeth ya se había desprendido de sus vaqueros grises y de su sudadera negra de Pink Floyd. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, la corbata aún era negra pues como estudiante de primer año aún no le habían asignado una de las cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Un hombre enorme y barbudo llamó a los estudiantes de primer año para que lo acompañasen a las barcas que los llevarían al colegio.

Era noche cerrada, y los farolillos de las barcas iluminaban el enorme lago por el que cruzarían para llegar a Hogwarts. Elizabeth y Lily subieron a una de las embarcaciones junto con otras dos chicas, Scarlett O'Hara, una chica de pelo negro, tez nívea y ojos verdes de gato y Gwendoline Porter, una chica rubia de ojos azules y pelo ensortijado.

El colegio se alzó imponente en la noche, un enorme castillo con un sinfín de torretas iluminadas. Al llegar a las grandes escaleras que precedían a los portones de madera, se encontraron con una mujer de rostro severo y un apretado moño que culminaba en su nuca.

\- Antes de nada quiero anunciar que cinco de los aquí presentes ya están castigados. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Elizabeth Bennet. Cuando termine la cena vendréis a mi despacho para que os comunique lo que os espera.- dijo la mujer con tono autoritario, Eleanor estaba a su lado y miraba a Elizabeth con una sonrisa mezquina. Ya le habían deshecho el maleficio - Soy la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora del colegio y profesora de Transformaciones, ahora os llevaré hacia el gran comedor para que empiece la ceremonia de selección en la que seréis asignados a las cuatro honorables casas.

Lanzó una mirada a todos los presentes.

\- En esas casas viviréis vuestros años en Hogwarts, dormiréis en las habitaciones que rodean sus salas comunes y conoceréis a vuestros amigos más cercanos. Si bien esto no quiere decir que no podáis mantener contacto con la gente del resto de casas, todos vuestros logros repercutirán única y exclusivamente en una de estas cuatro, a saber, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Ahora vayamos dentro, vuestros compañeros esperan.- finalizó para alivio de los presentes, que comenzaban a tener frío.

Lily acercó su cara al oído de Elizabeth.

\- Oye, ¿sabes cómo nos seleccionan para las casas?- preguntó angustiada.

\- Mi hermana Jane me dijo algo de un sombrero muy viejo que habla y canta.- explicó - Pero no le entendí muy bien.

Jane le había descrito con muchos detalles todo lo referente a Hogwarts, pero cuando entró en el gran comedor quedó fascinada. Cuatro largas mesas llenas de alumnos invadían la mayor parte del salón, en el techo refulgían las estrellas del cielo que había en el exterior, y encima de las mesas flotaban centenares de velas que iluminaban toda la estancia. Al fondo en una tarima, estaba la mesa de los profesores que, situada perpendicularmente al resto, presidía el gran comedor.

Delante de esta había un taburete con el sombrero más viejo y remendado que Elizabeth había visto en su vida. Era el sombrero seleccionador, que los colocaría a todos en las distintas casas de Hogwarts. Después de una canción explicando las virtudes de cada una de las casas, comenzó la ceremonia de selección. Tras un par de alumnos, un tal Avery que fue derechito a Slytherin y una Adams que fue a Ravenclaw, fue el turno de Elizabeth.

\- ¡Elizabeth Bennet!- llamó Minerva McGonagall, a su paso le lanzó una mirada severa.

Lo último que vio antes de ponerse el sombrero, fue la mirada penetrante de Sirius Black, que la había reconocido de inmediato.

\- Veamos... - dijo una voz en su cabeza sobresaltándola - Otra Bennet ¿eh? Pero tú no pegas en Hufflepuff, tampoco en Ravenclaw, tu cabeza no es mala pero la disciplina es otro cantar… Slytherin tampoco parece quedarte demasiado bien… entonces mejor que seas… ¡Gryffindor!

Elizabeth se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la mesa de su nueva casa, cuyos alumnos la recibieron con estruendosos aplausos y vítores. Antes de sentarse miró hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde estaba su hermana Jane, que la miró radiante y le dijo con los labios: "Sabía que esa sería tu casa."

A continuación fue el turno de Sirius Black, hubo algunos murmullos en especial en la mesa de Slytherin, pues su familia era muy conocida. Para sorpresa de todos, el sombrero apenas le había rozado el lacio cabello negro cuando gritó un sonoro ¡Gryffindor!

Los murmullos se hicieron más insistentes, pero los aplausos de la mesa de los leones los sofocaron. Sirius avanzó hacia la mesa y se sentó al lado de Elizabeth, que dio un respingo y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No esperaba verte sentada en esta mesa.- le dijo mirándola con cierto aire de culpa.

\- Es una lástima que tú también estés en ella.- le espetó la morena.

Cuando Sirius fue a replicar, ella lo silenció señalando hacia el sombrero, que seguía seleccionando alumnos para las distintas casas.

\- ¡Lily Evans! - exclamó McGonagall tras varios alumnos.

La pelirroja engrosó las líneas de los Gryffindor para alivio de Elizabeth y tras ella, uno por uno, Lupin, Pettigrew y Potter se sentaron en la mesa adornada con rojo y dorado también. La selección finalizó con Eleanor Woodgate, que fue a parar a Slytherin confirmando la suposición de Elizabeth.

\- No esperaba mucho más de esa imbécil.- murmuró, Sirius la miró con algo de sorpresa.

Pero las conversaciones acabaron al instante cuando el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, dio paso al banquete. Las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos platos y los alumnos volvieron a conversar entre sí.

\- Oye Bennet.- dijo James Potter llamando la atención de Elizabeth - Nosotros es obvio por qué estamos castigados pero ¿tú qué hiciste para ganarte la simpatía de la jefa de nuestra maravillosa casa?

-Le eché un maleficio a una imbécil por bocazas.- contestó la chica tragando un enorme bocado de patatas asadas.

-¿Qué hizo?- preguntó Lupin interesado.

\- Me llamó sangre sucia.- intervino Lily tímidamente.

\- Sí bueno, lo intentó antes de que le pegase la boca a la muy cretina. - añadió Elizabeth.

James miró a Lily embelesado.

\- No te preocupes Evans, yo te protegeré de esos malvados Slytherin.- dijo mirándola seductoramente.

\- No necesito que me protejas Potter.- contestó ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- No, ya tiene a WonderBennet para que llegue al rescate.- añadió Sirius con sorna.

\- Tú cállate. No te creas que me olvidé de lo que me hiciste en la fiesta de los McKinnon.- le dijo Elizabeth mirándolo con desprecio.

Los demás los miraron con curiosidad, pero viendo sus caras de enfado asumieron que sería mejor no preguntar.

Tras la cena los de primero se dirigieron a la sala común con los prefectos de las distintas casas, salvo Elizabeth y los cuatro fantásticos, a los que McGonagall interceptó por el camino para llevarlos a su despacho.

-Bien- comenzó cuando llegaron- Creo que habéis batido el récord del colegio, sois los estudiantes que más rápido han sido castigados. Antes incluso de haber sido seleccionados para las casas. Me horroriza además que los cinco seáis de Gryffindor de la cual yo soy jefa. ¿Algo que decir antes de que los castigue y quite puntos a su casa?

-Yo sí.- comenzó Elizabeth- Dos cosas, la primera es que yo le eché ese maleficio a Woodgate porque ella le llamó sangre sucia a Lily Evans.

-Me da igual por qué lo hiciese, no puede echarle maleficios a quien le plazca señorita Bennet, autocontrol. ¿Qué es lo otro que quería decirme?

-Como usted bien ha dicho profesora, realizamos nuestras… fechorías, antes de ser asignados a ninguna casa e incluso antes de empezar el curso, así que no considero justo que quite puntos a una casa de la que todavía no éramos miembros.

McGonagall reprimió una sonrisa.

-Está bien, dejaré lo de los puntos, pero los castigos les serán comunicados mañana a la hora del desayuno. Ahora los acompañaré a su sala común para que se dirijan a sus habitaciones y descansen, mañana será un día largo y confío en que no tengan más ganas de armar alboroto.

La profesora los condujo hasta el retrato de una mujer de amplias proporciones, le dijo la contraseña, que para esa semana sería Amortentia y el retrato se abrió delante de sus narices. Los acompañó hasta la sala común que estaba completamente vacía y les indicó donde quedaban sus habitaciones.

-Hasta mañana Bennet.- se despidió Potter cuando ella subió las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas.

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y entró en la habitación circular. Las tres chicas con las que compartiría habitación durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts la recibieron alegremente.

\- Bueno, a mí ya me conoces de la barca, soy Scarlett.- exclamó la hermosa morena de ojos verdes.

\- Lo mismo digo, dijo Lily.

\- Parece que soy la única a la que no conoces.- añadió una chica menuda, de pelo rubio y ojos celestes sorprendentemente grandes.- Me llamo Fiona Lovelace.

\- Un placer Fiona, yo soy Elizabeth Bennet.- saludó la castaña mientras se sentaba en su cama acariciando a Bagheera.

Scarlett les contó que era irlandesa, que había tenido que ir avión hasta Londres y que su madre había montado un buen espectáculo, era de una familia tradicional de magos y no se fiaban demasiado de los inventos muggles. Fiona había convivido con los dos lados, el muggle y el mágico, pues su madre era bruja y su padre no tenía ni una gota de magia en su interior. Tras una pequeña charla para conocerse un poco mejor antes de ir a dormir, cayeron rendidas en sus camas con dosel que esa noche permaneció abierto.


	3. Objetivos

Los primeros rayos de luz despertaron a Elizabeth que se levantó de la cama embutida en su camiseta de Led Zeppelin. Dejó a Bagheera acurrucado en el calor de las mantas y realizó sus actividades matutinas antes de ponerse el uniforme y bajar al comedor para el desayuno.

\- ¡Lizzie espera!- chilló Lily cuando estaba a punto de salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.- Sí que te diste prisa en bajar a desayunar.

\- Me despertó el sol y ya no podía estarme quieta.- explicó la chica mirándola con sus expresivos ojos oscuros.

\- ¿Crees que nos darán los horarios de nuestras clases durante el desayuno?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras se encaminaban al comedor.

\- Seguramente. Y a mí además me comunicarán lo que tendré que hacer durante mi castigo.

\- Espero que no sean demasiado duros contigo, fue peor lo que hicieron aquellos cuatro en el tren. ¿Le explicaste a McGonagall por qué hechizaste a Eleanor?

\- Sí, pero me dijo que eso no era excusa y que me controlase.

Una vez en el comedor vieron en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor a los cuatro rebeldes con las cabezas muy juntas hablando sobre algo mientras engullían el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué estarán tramando?- preguntó Lily mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Alguna idiotez, tienen la misma inteligencia que el poltergeist ese que anda por el castillo, Peeves. ¿Viste la que lió anoche con las armaduras? No había oído un estruendo igual en toda mi vida. Tenías que haber visto a McGonagall corriendo mientras él volaba de espaldas haciéndole pedorretas.- comentó Elizabeth entre risas.- Aunque hay que reconocer que tiene valor, antes de hacerle una pedorreta a McGonagall me hago amiga de Woodgate.

Como si la hubiesen invocado al hablar de ella, la jefa de Gryffindor apareció frente a ellas y les entregó el horario.

\- Bennet, tú, los cuatro patanes aquellos- elevó la voz para que la oyesen- y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. Cuando terminéis el desayuno venid a la mesa de profesores antes de la primera clase, que si no me equivoco es Pociones.

La profesora se alejó y Lily observó el horario atentamente.

\- Pociones con el profesor Slughorn y con los de Slytherin, qué maravilla de primera hora.- dijo Evans observando la mesa de Slytherin con aprehensión.

\- No te preocupes por ellos, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gentuza de su calaña por culpa de la afición de mi madre de llevarme a sus estúpidas fiestas. Me preocupa más la siguiente clase, Transformaciones con una McGonagall enfadada conmigo, eso sí es empezar con buen pie.- dijo Elizabeth.

Scarlett y Fiona se les unieron poco después y cuando hubieron terminado de desayunar, Elizabeth se juntó con los chicos y se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores. De camino los ojos oscuros de Lizzie se encontraron con los azul eléctrico de Dumbledore, que la miraban con aire bonachón por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Le recordó a Gandalf, su personaje favorito de una de sus sagas de libros predilectas, El Señor de los Anillos.

\- Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew - comenzó la profesora con su potente voz- vosotros iréis a las mazmorras a limpiar los váteres con Filch esta noche después de cenar.- giró su rostro con expresión estricta hacia Elizabeth y Sirius- Y ustedes, para separar al dúo Potter-Black que parecen los cabecillas de todo, se dirigirán a la torre de astronomía y ordenarán todos los mapas de la profesora Sinistra. También después de la cena. Ahora vayan a clase o llegarán tarde.

Salieron del despacho hacia su primera clase de Pociones, el aula estaba en las mazmorras y el profesor Slughorn aún no había llegado. Elizabeth se sentó al lado de Lily, que pasaba las hojas de su libro 'Filtros y Pociones Mágicos' compulsivamente.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Aprenderte el libro por esporas?- le preguntó sobresaltándola.

\- ¿Crees que nos preguntará algo el primer día? - preguntó Lily con cara de angustia.

\- Que pregunte, yo no tengo ni idea. Los únicos libros que leí antes de venir fueron el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el de Encantamientos.

\- Yo me aprendí todo lo que pude.

Elizabeth miró a su amiga pelirroja como si estuviese loca segundos antes de que entrase Horace Slughorn por la puerta. Se situó en su mesa mirando a los alumnos con cara de emoción.

\- Buenos días, bienvenidos a vuestra primera clase de Pociones. Empezaremos con algunos antídotos simples para que os vayáis acostumbrando a la asignatura. Hoy prepararemos una sencilla pócima para la tos que podéis encontrar en la página número cinco de vuestro libro. Si tenéis alguna pregunta no dudéis en consultarme.

Cuando llevaban media hora de clase, Elizabeth supo que iba a ser una de las asignaturas que más quebraderos de cabeza le iban a dar, mientras a su lado a Lily parecía salirle todo bien, ella veía burbujear en su caldero una masa gris informe que olía a huevos podridos.

Slughorn se paseó por las mesas observando el trabajo de los alumnos, en algunos apenas reparaba en la poción y les preguntaba por miembros de su familia. Cuando llegó a Sirius este le echó tal mirada de odio cuando le preguntó por su madre que Slughorn apretó el paso y pasó a la siguiente mesa. Le echó un vistazo al caldero de Lily, a la que lanzó una mirada de admiración y luego pasó a Elizabeth. Miró su caldero con un rictus de decepción, pero tomó aire y le preguntó.

\- Imagino que usted sea la hija de Frank Bennet de Hertfordshire.

Elizabeth asintió y a Slughorn se le iluminó el rostro.

\- ¿Cómo le va, sigue en la Confederación Internacional de Magos?

\- Sí.- contestó lacónicamente.

\- Tengo entendido que recientemente le ofrecieron un puesto en el Wizengamot.- continuó él.

\- Sí, eso nos dijo.

\- ¿Lo aceptó?- insistió Slughorn algo frustrado ante la parquedad de su interlocutora.

\- Se lo está pensando.- contestó Elizabeth un poco molesta- Le gusta mucho estar tranquilo.

\- ¡Ah, el señor Bennet! Siempre entre el silencio de sus libros.- comentó Slughorn con una sonrisa.

La respuesta pareció satisfacerlo y continuó a la siguiente mesa para alivio de Elizabeth, a la que empezaba a molestar tanta pregunta sobre su padre. La clase finalizó con la entrega de una muestra de la poción en un frasco, el de Elizabeth estalló en cuanto derramó un poco de la masa informe que había en su caldero dentro, provocando las risas de Sirius, James y algunos Slytherin entre los que se encontraba Eleanor Woodgate.

\- No estás para reírte Black, tu poción huele y tiene aspecto de mierda de perro, cuando debería ser transparente y oler a menta.- le espetó la castaña lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

\- Al menos tengo algo para entregar, lo tuyo directamente explota.

\- Pues vaya un consuelo para un idiota. Entrega tu porción de mierda y sé feliz.

Elizabeth salió del aula sin darle lugar a réplica, con Lily trotando detrás para alcanzarla.

\- Ese Black es insoportable.- le dijo a Lily mientras se dirigían al aula de Transformaciones.

\- Tanto él como Potter son tal para cual.- dijo la pelirroja con aire resignado.

Los aludidos llegaron poco después junto con Lupin y Pettigrew y se dispusieron a esperar a la profesora McGonagall, que llegó poco después y les abrió paso a su aula.

\- Esta será probablemente una de las asignaturas más difíciles que cursaréis a lo largo de vuestra estancia en Hogwarts.- comenzó con gesto severo- Pero sin duda una de las más satisfactorias si la llegáis a dominar. Empezaremos con la transformación de pequeños animales invertebrados en objetos sencillos de tamaño similar. Hoy tendréis que convertir esos caracoles en gomas de borrar.

La profesora transformó su caracol delante de los alumnos para que pudiesen imitar sus movimientos. Al final de la clase sólo Lily Evans había conseguido que su caracol borrase, aunque aún no tenía la forma de una goma de borrar. El de Elizabeth era de color rosa y el resto sólo le habían hecho cosquillas.

\- No esperaba mucho más de la primera clase, pero las únicas que han logrado algún cambio notable en su caracol han sido Evans y Bennet. No os durmáis y practicad.

Pronto Elizabeth descubrió que su estancia en Hogwarts no iba a ser un camino fácil. La mayoría de asignaturas, aunque interesantes, requerían una concentración y un control mental al que no se había tenido que enfrentar nunca. Tenía una disposición especial para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos, pero Transformaciones, que era una de las que más le interesaba dominar, se le resistía especialmente.

Pociones directamente la detestaba, al igual que a Slughorn y su actitud pelota con los alumnos de buenas familias y los especialmente habilidosos que destacaban en algunas asignaturas. Con Elizabeth tenía fijación porque ella lo rehuía constantemente, sin embargo a Lily Evans parecían gustarle sus atenciones y asistía a cada reunión de su 'Club de las Eminencias'.

\- Son reuniones interesantes Lizzie, deberías venir a alguna.- le dijo una tarde mientras la castaña se afanaba en convertir un pequeño florero en una ardilla.

\- No gracias, no me interesa ver a un viejo alardeando durante horas sobre toda la gente importante a la que conoce.

\- No es sólo eso, cuenta anécdotas interesantes y…

\- Lily, entiendo que a ti te fascinen sus historias, yo llevo escuchando tonterías similares toda mi vida en las fiestas a las que mi madre me obliga a ir constantemente, e incluso en mi casa.- la cortó ella sonriendo satisfecha ante la ardilla que correteaba por la sala común.

\- Ya claro, me olvidaba de tu madre…

\- Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo…- comentó Elizabeth distraídamente- Pero, cambiando de tema, lo que sí me gustaría es hablar más con McGonagall. Desde que la ví transformarse en gato no pude dejar de pensar en todo el tema de los animagos.

\- Bueno, no creo que consiguieses sacarle demasiado al respecto, recuerda que dijo que para poder empezar el procedimiento para ser animago había que ser mayor de edad…

\- Ya… de todas formas estoy trabajando duro con Transformaciones, ya sé hacer todo lo que piden para este año y estoy empezando con lo de segundo.

\- ¡No me digas que vas a intentar convertirte en animaga ilegalmente!- exclamó Lily mirando a su amiga con temor.

\- Mi objetivo a medio plazo es lograr hechizos de transformación humana, me gustaría poder transformarme en el animal que quiera. Sé que son temporales, pero aún así me parecen interesantes.- explicó Bennet eludiendo responder a lo de ser animaga ilegalmente.

\- Ese tipo de hechizos no los daremos hasta sexto por lo menos.- añadió Lily.

\- Lo sé, por eso estoy intentando avanzar más rápido en la asignatura, para llegar a lo que realmente me interesa. Pero el libro se me está quedando corto… tendré que pensar en algo.- sentenció Elizabeth levantándose.- De momento me voy al comedor, que es la hora de la cena.

\- Voy contigo.- anunció la pelirroja cerrando su libro de Herbología.

Allí se unieron con Scarlett y Fiona, a las que encontraron sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? Tenéis cara de que os cancelaron las Navidades.- preguntó Elizabeth mientras alargaba la mano hacia una fuente de patatas cocidas.

\- Potter y Black nos pasan.- anunció Scarlett con tono funesto.

\- ¿Qué hicieron ahora esos dos idiotas?- preguntó Lily empezando a enfadarse.

\- Hicieron que Peeves nos vaciase dos litros de tinta encima y nos tirase un saco lleno de huevos podridos para rematar la faena. Ni la ducha nos quitó el olor, mira huéleme el pelo.- explicó Scarlett con ojos llorosos acercándole un mechón de pelo negro a Lily.

\- No hace falta que lo acerques, huele desde aquí.- dijo Elizabeth arrugando la nariz.

\- ¡Malditos sean, ese Potter y el engreído de Black!- exclamó Scarlett molesta.

\- ¿Nos llamabas?- preguntó Sirius a sus espaldas, a su lado Potter no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Lily.

Scarlett se levantó echando chispas por los ojos y encaró a Black, pero su vanidad hizo que su furia se transformarse en llanto y salió corriendo después de llamarles asquerosos. Sirius estalló en carcajadas y Elizabeth se levantó, cogió un par de empanadas de la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse, no aguantaba escuchar más tonterías.

\- ¿Tienes prisa Bennet?- le preguntó Sirius con voz burlona, la gélida mirada que le lanzó Elizabeth le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

\- Vaya carácter tiene tu amiga.- le dijo Potter a Lily cuando Elizabeth salía por la puerta del comedor.

Lily prefirió ignorarlo, aunque hervía de ira siguió comiendo sus huevos cocidos.

\- Oye Evans, no me ignores, yo no te hice nada.- le dijo James con un puchero.

\- No tientes a la suerte Potter y déjame en paz. Te lo advierto.

\- Déjalas James, no tienen sentido del humor.- le dijo Sirius echándole un brazo por el hombro y llevándoselo hacia la otra punta de la mesa.

Elizabeth llegó a su habitación y encontró a Scarlett embutida en una toalla y con el pelo húmedo sobre sus hombros. Estaba echándose crema hidratante por las piernas.

\- Me volví a duchar por quinta vez hoy y me estoy echando la crema más olorosa que tengo. Creo que esta vez conseguí que se fuese la mayor parte del olor, o eso o ya ni lo huelo.

Elizabeth rebuscó un momento entre las cosas de su baúl y le lanzó un frasco con una sustancia de color naranja.

\- Échate eso la próxima vez que te duches, se te irá todo el olor.

Scarlett la miró con emoción. Al contrario que Fiona, Elizabeth y Lily, a las que no les preocupaba en absoluto su aspecto, Scarlett era muy presumida y le gustaba ir siempre como un pincel. A pesar de tener tan solo once años se maquillaba discretamente y se levantaba una hora antes todas las mañanas para arreglarse antes de asistir a clase.

Elizabeth cogió su libro de Pociones y fue a la sala común para hacer la tarea que les había encomendado el profesor Slughorn, habían pasado ya de los antídotos simples a pociones con un poco más de dificultad. Poco a poco conseguía avanzar en la asignatura, pues había descubierto que para lograr su ambición de la animagia tenía que avanzar más rápido en Pociones también. Por lo pronto en las últimas clases había conseguido que Slughorn elogiase la rapidez con la que había transformado sus pociones alquitranadas en otras con un nivel más que aceptable.

No le resultó nada fácil, le costaba concentrarse en cosas que no le gustaban y la asignatura requería un nivel de concentración muy por encima de la media. Por más que indagaba y descubría sobre las pociones y las mezclas no conseguía que su interés despertase lo suficiente como para convertir el esfuerzo requerido en placer.

El resultado eran más horas de las que le gustaban dentro de la biblioteca sepultada tras montones de libros. Pero llegó un punto a finales del curso en el que los libros sobre Transformaciones y Pociones a los que tenía acceso se le quedaron cortos, así que tras una cena especialmente movidita por culpa de los cuatro fantásticos, que se habían dedicado a encantar los platos para que volcasen en la cara de quien se sentase enfrente, tomó una decisión. Esa noche haría una incursión en la sección prohibida.


	4. Alianzas

En su curso la tenían por una chica especialmente aplicada, una Lily Evans aburrida y empollona cuya única afición en la vida residía en pasar horas y horas engullendo libros en la biblioteca. Por extensión también veían en ella a una persona que observaba las normas de forma estricta y que no se salía del molde bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero nadie conocía realmente a Elizabeth, su obsesión le había transformado. En realidad su carácter hubiese encajado mejor con el de Potter y Black, pues le daba igual saltarse las reglas para conseguir sus objetivos o por simple diversión.

Cuando sus compañeras de habitación se hubieron dormido, Elizabeth salió de la cama completamente vestida y abandonó el dormitorio sigilosamente para llevar a cabo su plan. Tuvo buen cuidado de agudizar el oído pues la Señora Norris, la gata del señor Filch, era sigilosa y parecía tener una conexión especial con su dueño que aparecía inmediatamente después que ella cuando esta encontraba algo digno de ser castigado.

Hubo un momento en uno de los pasillos en el que sintió algo pasar por su lado, dio un respingo y se pegó contra la pared, pero no vio nada. Imaginó que era un fantasma oculto o algo por el estilo, en un lugar como Hogwarts podía tratarse de cualquier cosa. Pero la sensación de algo siguiéndola no se le quitó en todo el camino, así que cuando llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca se giró repentinamente y lanzó un embrujo paralizante. Se oyó un golpe sordo en el suelo y de repente aparecieron dos cabezas y una pierna de la nada.

\- ¡Maldita sea, ha paralizado a Pettigrew!- susurró la cabeza de Black, que flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos tras contemplar la escena.

\- ¿Qué cuernos hacéis siguiéndome? Y ¿qué mierda lleváis puesto?- preguntó agachándose y quitándoles la capa invisible de encima descubriendo a Potter, Black y Pettigrew tirados en el suelo. La sostuvo en el aire admirada.- Con que así es como conseguís escabulliros por todas partes ¿eh?

\- Lo que yo me pregunto - comenzó Sirius quitándose a Peter de encima e incorporándose- es qué hace la estudiante modelo a estas horas pululando por la biblioteca.

\- Aunque no es de tu incumbencia no hace falta ser un lince para entender que a la biblioteca se viene a consultar libros.

\- No vayas de listilla. El tema no es el lugar, es la hora a la que vienes, sólo puede ser porque quieres entrar en la sección prohibida.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver la expresión de la chica.

\- Nosotros te podemos ayudar con la capa.- añadió Potter- Está bien ver que no eres sólo un ratón de biblioteca y que estás dispuesta a romper un par de normas.

\- La esencia estaba ahí, recuerda lo de Eleanor a principios de curso. - apuntó Sirius.

Elizabeth sopesó el ofrecimiento de James, esa capa era algo a tener en cuenta aunque la compañía no le gustase demasiado.

\- Vale, ¿entramos los cuatro?

\- Sí, a veces la usamos con Remus y es más alto que tú. Pero tendrás que quitarle el maleficio a Peter, si le dejamos aquí y pasa Filch o su estúpida gata nos meteremos en problemas.- explicó Potter.

\- Finite incantatem.- susurró Elizabeth rompiendo el hechizo de parálisis de Pettigrew.

El paseo por la sección prohibida fue toda una experiencia para los cuatro, entendieron de inmediato por qué no se les permitía entrar libremente hasta sexto curso y requerían el permiso de un profesor. Los títulos de los libros iban desde _Historia del mal,_ a _Maleficios horribles para tus peores enemigos._ Para cuatro estudiantes especialmente reacios a cumplir normas, aquello era un parque de atracciones.

Elizabeth localizó con rapidez un libro de Transformaciones avanzado donde se detallaban los inicios a la transformación humana pero cerca de este, otro llamó más su atención, _Animagos, una guía peliaguda._ Sin dudarlo un momento echó mano de él y se sentó en una de las mesas mientras los otros tres fisgoneaban y murmuraban entre las viejas estanterías.

Tras unos minutos copiando con un hechizo las páginas que le interesaban de los dos libros que había escogido, un grito atronador restalló en las paredes de piedra de la biblioteca.

\- ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACÉIS?!- exclamó alterada mientras cerraba los libros de golpe, guardaba sus copias en la mochila y corría a colocar todo en su lugar.

\- Date prisa Bennet, el idiota de Pettigrew abrió lo que no debía.- la apremió Sirius destapándose la cabeza para que pudiese localizarlos.

Se apretujó con los tres amigos debajo de la capa a tiempo de que Filch entrase corriendo por la puerta de la biblioteca con cara de emoción.

\- ¡AHORA SÍ QUE LA HAS HECHO BUENA PEEVES!- gritó entusiasmado mirando por todos lados- Sal de tu escondrijo maldito poltergeist, has despertado a todo el colegio. Te voy a pillar.

El conserje se paró a tres centímetros de la nariz de Sirius, que estaba aplastando a James y a Elizabeth contra una de las paredes de la biblioteca. Ninguno de ellos hacía el más mínimo ruido, ni siquiera respiraban. Cuando Filch fue a husmear hacia otra sección de la biblioteca los cuatro comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente hacia la salida, con los ojos de la Señora Norris fijos en cada movimiento que hacían.

\- Yo creo que esa maldita gata nos ve.- susurró James una vez llegaron a los pasillos.

\- Siempre se nos queda mirando cuando nos la encontramos con la capa puesta.- añadió Sirius - Una de dos o nos ve, o nos huele.

Al llegar a la sala común se quitaron la capa y se sentaron en los sofás de una de las mesas, Elizabeth sacó sus copias de la mochila y les echó un rápido vistazo ante la atenta mirada de Sirius.

\- ¿Qué es eso en lo que estás tan interesada? - preguntó sentándose a su lado y observando el montón de pergaminos.

\- Estoy especialmente interesada en la asignatura de Transformaciones por un tema en concreto, la animagia. - explicó, después del favor de la capa les consideró dignos de confianza - Avancé tanto este año que los libros básicos se me quedaron cortos, así que necesitaba algo más.

\- Ya son ganas de complicarte la vida.- comentó James.

\- Sarna con gusto no pica.- dijo Elizabeth recogiendo todo y levantándose para ir a la habitación.- Yo me voy ya, que son las cuatro de la mañana y el despertador no tendrá en cuenta mis juergas nocturnas. Muchas gracias por la capa.

Los tres chicos la observaron perderse en la oscuridad de las escaleras, tras un momento de silencio Sirius habló.

\- Le prendí fuego al vestido en una fiesta de los McKinnon.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó James extrañado.

\- Ya sabes que mi madre quiere que me relacione con familias de sangre pura- dijo Sirius entonando las dos últimas palabras con asco - Pues este verano fuimos a una fiesta y estaba Bennet. La vi sentada en un banco y pensando que era una de esas niñas tontas estiradas que van a ese tipo de fiestas, le pegué fuego a su falda.

\- Tío…

\- Ya lo sé James, pero mi familia me vuelve loco.- se excusó el chico visiblemente agobiado.

\- ¿Le pediste disculpas al menos?

\- No, y no creo que lo haga.

\- Tu orgullo será tu perdición amigo.

\- ¿Y me lo dice James Potter? ¿El orgulloso presumido número uno?

\- Si tuviese tanto orgullo no iría tras Evans como un perro baboso.

\- Claro, como que eso no lo haces para molestarla.

James esbozó una sonrisa ladina y miró hacia Peter, que se había quedado dormido despatarrado en un sofá.

\- Vamos a llevarnos al inútil de Pettigrew a la habitación y de paso a dormir.- dijo levantándose.

Los dos amigos hicieron levitar a Peter y se perdieron por las escaleras hasta el día siguiente.


	5. Vuelta a casa

Los últimos días del curso transcurrieron entre bromas y excursiones clandestinas a la sección prohibida bajo la capa invisible. Lily vio con sorpresa el cambio de su amiga, que pasó de no soportar a los cuatro fantásticos a prácticamente no poder encontrarla sin ellos flanqueándola.

\- ¿Cómo es que de repente te llevas tan bien con Potter y compañía?- le preguntó una tarde de finales de mayo mientras estudiaban al sol.

\- Me hicieron un favor y empezamos a tratar con más regularidad.- contestó la castaña escuetamente.

\- No entiendo cómo los soportas, da verdadero asco cómo tratan a algunas personas.

\- Te refieres a Snape.

\- Sí, es cierto que es un poco oscuro y que está en Slytherin, pero no es mala persona. Ellos critican a los Slytherin por prejuiciosos y elitistas y al final del día se comportan de la misma manera. Son unos hipócritas.

\- Yo ahora me llevo mejor con ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con todo lo que hacen.

\- Y ese Potter, de verdad no lo soporto. Es un engreído y un prepotente y encima no me deja en paz.

\- Eso es porque le gustas.

\- No creo que sea capaz de ver a nadie más que a sí mismo con ese enorme ego que tiene.

\- No sé Lily, somos niños aún. No creo que sean malos, pienso que tienen rivalidades con otras casas y me imagino que el ensañamiento con Snape es mutuo, él tampoco se queda callado.

\- Ellos son cuatro contra uno.

\- Técnicamente dos, porque Lupin no participa en esas cosas y Pettigrew es poco más que un mono de feria que les ríe las gracias. Snape tiene su grupito de amigos también. Rosier, Avery, Mulciber… Y permíteme que te diga que tienen una pinta muy turbia y con todo lo que está pasando fuera…

\- ¿Tú crees que se unirían a…?- preguntó Lily con temor.

\- Snape no lo sé, pero los otros tres sin dudarlo.

Lily se quedó pensativa, la angustia crecía en su interior pues hacía un año había estallado oficialmente la Primera Guerra mágica. Un mago muy poderoso que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort había reunido entorno a su figura a un montón de magos y criaturas tenebrosas que odiaban a los muggles y todo lo relacionado con ellos, incluídos los hijos de muggles que habían nacido con magia en su interior. Pugnaban por derrocar al Ministerio de Magia y hacerse con el control total del mundo mágico, pero aún no lo habían conseguido.

\- Evans, ¡EY EVANS!

Lily salió de sus pensamientos y encontró la cara de Potter a dos centímetros de la suya, escrutándola detenidamente. Dio un respingo y reculó hacia atrás para alejarse de su cercanía con el de gafas.

\- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES POTTER?!- exclamó indignada.

\- Os vimos aquí sentadas, vinimos a saludar y tú estabas a por uvas.

\- ¿Y eso te da derecho a pegar tu asquerosa narizota a mi cara?

\- Para narizota la de tu amigo Quejicus.- dijo Sirius señalando a su espalda, por donde pasaba Snape con la cabeza metida en las páginas de un libro.- Y además grasienta, me extraña que pueda leer algo con lo que deben chorrear las páginas del libro debido a eso.

\- Ya basta Sirius.- le dijo Elizabeth cortante- ¿Tenéis lo que os pedí?

\- Sí.- contestó James desviando su mirada de Lily a ella.- Nos debes una, conseguir esto casi nos cuesta un buen castigo a Sirius y a mí.

James le entregó un paquete a Elizabeth que lo metió de inmediato en la mochila ante la mirada interrogante de Lily.

\- Prefiero no decirte lo que es Lils.- le dijo la castaña- Así no tendrás nada en lo que encubrirme.

\- Sí, es mejor que no lo sepa. Desde que te juntas con estos - dijo señalando con la cabeza a los cuatro chicos- prefiero no saber en qué andas metida.

Elizabeth les había pedido un ingrediente que sólo se podía conseguir en el armario privado del despacho del profesor Slughorn, lo habría cogido ella misma pidiéndoles la capa, pero había tenido un pequeño accidente mientras hacía avances en Pociones que la mantuvo en la cama de la enfermería varios días.

Había avanzado también en esa asignatura, aún no necesitaba entrar en la sección prohibida para informarse sobre ella pero algunos ingredientes de pociones menos avanzadas no se podían conseguir en el armario del aula. Para la pócima con la que practicaba en esos momentos necesitaba polvo de colmillo de dragón, era una solución que ralentizaba los efectos de algunas maldiciones que hasta el momento eran irreversibles.

Los exámenes finales llegaron pronto y se podía ver a Lily con pelos de loca por los pasillos, histérica por cualquier cosa, a Scarlett nerviosa mirándose constantemente en un espejo por si se había descolocado el maquillaje con la histeria, a la pequeña Fiona sepultada tras un muro de apuntes y libros y a Elizabeth con sus apuntes de Pociones.

\- ¿Para qué estudias Pociones si ya estás como mínimo con contenido de tercero?- le preguntó Lily con los ojos desencajados.

\- Ya te dije que estudio lo que me interesa, los exámenes me dan igual. Con aprobar me sobra.

\- Pero no has tocado Herbología ni Historia de la Magia.- insistió la pelirroja.

\- Astronomía tampoco.- añadió la castaña tranquilamente.

\- No te entiendo.

\- No esperaba que lo hicieses Lils, preocúpate por tus exámenes y déjame a mí que yo sé lo que hago.

La última tarde antes de los exámenes Jane se acercó a su hermana mientras esta estudiaba a la sombra de un árbol.

\- Hola Lizzie, ¿qué tal lo llevas?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

\- Con calma, ya sabes.- contestó sonriendo- ¿Y tú qué tal estás? Con esto de quedar en diferentes casas a penas nos vemos.

\- La verdad es que echo de menos mis charlas nocturnas contigo, pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada.

\- De momento.- apuntó Elizabeth sonriendo con picardía.

\- Me da la impresión de que dentro de poco te vas a meter en unos cuantos líos por aquí.- dijo Jane entre risas.

\- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? Nunca.

La jornada de exámenes transcurrió sin sorpresas para Elizabeth, bordó los exámenes de Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero el resto hizo lo justo para aprobar. Incluso era posible que suspendiese Historia de la Magia, el profesor Binns no conseguía que se interesase por su asignatura con su voz monocorde y aburrida.

Y el final del primer año había llegado, el Expreso de Hogwarts les llevaría de nuevo a sus casas para pasar el verano. Elizabeth tenía ganas de ver a sus hermanas y a su padre, pero había rehusado irse a casa durante las vacaciones de Navidad para aguantar a su madre lo menos posible y porque tenía planes con los libros de la sección prohibida, la capa de Potter y Sirius Black, que antes de ir a su casa prefería escaldarse las manos con un caldero de aceite hirviendo. Esa Navidad juntos les sirvió para acercar posturas, pero Sirius seguía sin disculparse y continuaban con una relación cordial pero un tanto fría.

Lily, Scarlett, Elizabeth y Fiona encontraron un compartimento en el que sentarse juntas, colocaron sus baúles y a sus mascotas. Bagheera, el pequeño gato de Elizabeth había crecido bastante durante ese curso y su vínculo con su dueña se había incrementado considerablemente, sólo permitía que ella le tocase. Scarlett también tenía una mascota, un pequeño conejo blanco de ojos azules y orejas altas llamado Archibald.

A media tarde recibieron la visita de los cuatro fantásticos, que entraron atropelladamente riendo como locos. Habían plagado el tren de insectos que revoloteaban por todos los compartimentos menos en el de las chicas, en el que corrieron a refugiarse.

\- Sois absolutamente imbéciles.- les dijo Lily enfadada.

James se dio la vuelta y se llevó la mano al corazón indignado.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! Hemos tenido la deferencia de dejar vuestro compartimento libre.

\- Si fuese por mí lo hubiésemos plagado también.- aseguró Sirius- Pero James no quiso importunar a su Evans.- finalizó poniendo voz aguda y tono de burla.

\- Las excursiones nocturnas os dieron para mucho ¿eh?- preguntó Elizabeth sin apartar la mirada del libro en el que estaba enfrascada.

\- Cada uno tiene sus intereses Bennet.- le dijo sonriendo James.- Bueno Evans, espero que no me eches mucho de menos este verano, me voy dolido por tus palabras, pero volveré el año que viene a conquistar tu frío corazón.

James salió por la puerta con los brazos en alto y dando saltos de bailarina internándose en una nube de insectos seguido por sus amigos. Lupin lanzó una mirada resignada hacia las chicas antes de salir detrás del resto.

\- Una de las cosas buenas del verano es que no tendré que soportar a Potter durante dos meses.- dijo Lily poco después.

\- Al paso que van terminarán expulsados.- comentó Fiona.

\- Lo dudo, hacen travesuras. Diría que a Dumbledore le hacen hasta gracia.

\- Sí, qué gracia Lizzie, bajarle los pantalones a la gente humillándola por los pasillos.

\- Lils, ya hemos hablado de esto…

\- Yo no quiero que echen a Black, es tan guapo…- comentó Scarlett con ojos soñadores.

El andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba repleto de familias esperando a sus hijos, la señora Bennet se había apostado estratégicamente al lado de Walburga Black y conversaba con ella con rostro serio. El señor Bennet las miraba con recelo, su mujer había frecuentado compañías que le disgustaban profundamente desde la fiesta de los McKinnon. Elizabeth y Jane bajaron del tren y corrieron hacia su padre y sus hermanas, que estaban juntos esperando ansiosos.

\- ¿Qué tal pequeñas?- preguntó el señor Bennet sonriendo ampliamente - ¿Un curso interesante?

\- Mucho.- dijo Jane abrazándolo sonriente.

\- Muchísimo- añadió Elizabeth observándolos también con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a su madre separada de su familia hablando con la señora Black que esperaba a su hijo. Sirius llegaba arrastrando el baúl lentamente como si quisiese demorar el encuentro con su madre todo el tiempo posible. Al llegar a su altura cruzó una mirada de desconcierto con Elizabeth que formó con sus labios la frase: "Mi madre" mientras señalaba en dirección a la señora Bennet. Sirius encogió los hombros y miró a su madre con cara de profundo desprecio.

\- ¿Qué pasa papá? - preguntó Jane al ver la cara de amargura de Frank Bennet.

\- Nada, no te preocupes querida. Vamos, vuestra madre vendrá cuando vea que nos movemos.

Y así fue, la señora Bennet se separó de Walburga y acompañó a su familia a la salida de King's Cross para pasar el verano junto a sus cinco hijas.


	6. Enfrentados

La biblioteca de los Bennet nunca había resultado tan atractiva para la larguirucha castaña de doce años que buceaba entre páginas de transformaciones espeluznantes, pócimas de ingredientes horripilantes y fórmulas tan complejas que ocupaban extensiones demasiado largas. Ahora entendía por qué su padre había erigido allí su templo contra el histrionismo de su mujer y sus dos hijas más pequeñas.

Después de su cumpleaños el 27 de junio en el que su escritorio se llenó de regalos y caca de lechuza, agosto llegó caluroso y con una fuerte sequía. Las voces agudas de sus dos hermanas pequeñas seguían taladrando los oídos de los demás miembros de la casa, pero la de su madre se había apagado.

La señora Bennet pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa y cuando estaba no parecía ella. Todo su revoloteo, sus intromisiones en la vida de sus hijas, su chismorreo y su griterío se habían transformado en taciturnidad, seriedad y abstracción. El señor Bennet se negaba a hablar de ello con sus dos hijas mayores, que le preguntaban insistentemente qué pasaba. Su única reacción al respecto era mirar con reproche a su mujer cada vez que aparecía por la puerta de casa e internarse en sus largas sesiones de biblioteca en las que a veces le acompañaba Elizabeth.

Finalmente había aceptado el puesto en el Wizengamot para disgusto de la segunda de las Bennet, que tendría que aguantar los insistentes ataques de persuasión del profesor Slughorn a la vuelta a Hogwarts para que ingresase en el maldito club de las eminencias. Pero lo peor de todo era el aspecto que presentaba su padre tras aceptar el puesto, las ojeras se habían vuelto una constante en su rostro y cada vez se comunicaba menos con sus hijas mayores.

\- Algo se está yendo a la mierda Jane.- le dijo Elizabeth a su hermana mayor una noche que se introdujo en su cama sigilosamente.

\- Sí… no sé qué pasó entre nuestros padres pero ya ni siquiera duermen en la misma habitación.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Yo tengo una teoría y diría que es bastante acertada.

\- Pues me harías un favor si arrojases un poco de luz al asunto Lizzie.- dijo mirando sorprendida a su hermana.

\- Papá empezó a trabajar en el Wizengamot - comenzó Elizabeth- Hay juicios contra magos tenebrosos día sí y día también, muertes masivas de muggles, familias enteras de magos…

\- Eso no explica lo de mamá.- la interrumpió Jane.

\- Déjame terminar.-continuó la castaña- ¿Viste con quién estaba hablando mamá cuando llegamos de Hogwarts este año?

\- Con la señora Black.

\- ¿Sabes algo de la familia Black?

\- La verdad es que no, sé que Sirius Black va a clase contigo y que son una familia tradicional de magos.

\- Son magos oscuros Jane, les va todo ese rollo de la pureza de sangre y las matanzas de muggles. Me apuesto el cuello a que son amiguitos del Voldemort ese que está causando estragos en el mundo.

\- Lizzie ¿qué estás insinuando?- preguntó Jane incorporándose de repente en la cama.

\- Mamá anda en algo raro.

Jane se volvió a tumbar y se quedaron en silencio hasta dormirse.

Faltaba una semana para volver a Hogwarts, Mary había estado todo el verano preguntando a sus hermanas mayores cosas sobre el colegio, al año siguiente empezaría ella también sus estudios allí. La cercanía a su propia matriculación aumentaba su interés por lo que encontraría cuando llegase su turno y el que sus hermanas se fuesen ya, su urgencia para indagar todo lo posible antes del verano siguiente.

Las pequeñas seguían tan animadas como siempre, pero aún así notaban que algo iba mal y al aproximarse la fecha en la que sus hermanas mayores volvían al colegio las risas se fueron apagando y las caras largas inundaron una casa que antes era pura alegría. La separación en el andén nueve y tres cuartos fue traumática para ellas, la señora Bennet ni siquiera se dignó en aparecer para acompañar a sus hijas y el señor Bennet tenía más ojeras que nunca.

Elizabeth y Jane subieron al tren sintiéndose un poco culpables por dejar a su familia atrás, pero a la vez notaron que la atmósfera opresiva que rodeaba a los Bennet desaparecía de un plumazo. Las dos hermanas se separaron para buscar a sus amigos en el tren. Elizabeth encontró a Lily y Fiona en un compartimento charlando alegremente.

\- Bonitos regalos de cumpleaños.- dijo a modo de saludo.

\- ¡Lizzie! Qué mala cara tienes.

\- Gracias Lils, eres única para subir el autoestima.

\- Es que has crecido un montón y estás muy delgada, tienes hasta ojeras.- se excusó la pelirroja.

\- No creo que las ojeras sean por eso. ¿Dónde está Scarlett?

\- Creo que quiere ocupar tu puesto con los cuatro fantásticos.- dijo Fiona riendo- Está en su compartimento.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros y colocó sus pertenencias. Segundos después de tomar asiento, el cristal de la puerta se oscureció con la sombra de dos personas, James Potter y Sirius Black penetraron en el compartimiento sonriendo.

\- ¡Evans! - exclamó Potter con tono afectado y cara de cachorro abandonado- Te eché tanto de menos durante el verano, no hice más que pensar en ti.

Lily se alejó de él tanto como pudo, como si estuviese huyendo de la peste, provocando que el chico se llevase la mano al corazón fingiendo estar muy dolido.

\- Me parece que ella no te echó para nada de menos.- dijo Sirius palmeando la espalda de su amigo- Vuestra amiga O'Hara se ha debido perder y ha venido a parar a nuestro compartimento.

\- No se ha perdido, prefiere vuestra ilustre compañía.- explicó Fiona.

\- Pues a nosotros no nos hace demasiada gracia la suya…- añadió Sirius con mala cara.

\- ¿No os interesan sus útiles consejos sobre rizarse las pestañas?- preguntó Elizabeth con seriedad.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, salvo Sirius que contuvo la suya en una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pero en serio, ¿no podéis hacer que venga con vosotras? Nosotros tenemos que hablar de nuestros asuntos sin intrusos.- insistió Black.

\- Puedes venir tú y que se vaya ella.- añadió Potter dirigiéndose a Elizabeth y ganándose una mirada de reproche de su amigo- ¿Qué? Igual aporta buenas ideas, es de los nuestros.

A Elizabeth le pareció ver una mirada extraña por parte de Lily hacia ella, pero desapareció tan rápido de su cara que pensó que podría habérselo imaginado.

\- Yo no soy de los vuestros, de todas formas es tan sencillo como decirle que se vaya. ¿Ahora os cuesta tratar como el culo a la gente?- preguntó Elizabeth enarcando las cejas.

\- No, de hecho yo le iba a mandar a la mierda, pero aquí mi amigo caballero Potter me silenció. Supongo que no quiere que trate mal a las amigas de su querida Evans.- explicó haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Lily.

La pelirroja se levantó y salió con determinación al pasillo del tren.

\- ¿A dónde va? - murmuró Potter mirándola asustado.

Después de un par de minutos Lily llegó arrastrando a Scarlett y su baúl ante las protestas de esta. Entraron en el compartimento con todos mirándolas boquiabiertos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE HACES LILY?!- exclamó Scarlett enfurecida soltando el agarre de su amiga en su brazo bruscamente.

\- Ellos no te quieren en su compartimento, pero son demasiado cobardes para decírtelo.- explicó la pelirroja armándose de paciencia.

\- Nosotros ahuecamos el ala.- se despidió James mientras ambos salían por la puerta.

Scarlett se sentó colorada como un tomate y no dijo nada más en lo que quedaba de viaje mientras sus amigas hablaban de sus vacaciones. El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, no hubo ninguna explosión de bengalas, ni invasiones de insectos. La única interrupción en el compartimento se produjo a media tarde cuando llegó la señora del carrito a venderles chucherías.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, vieron a Hagrid llamando a los de primer año, que acudirían al colegio a través del lago en botes guiados por él. El resto de estudiantes iban en carruajes que los esperaban sin nadie que los guiase. Las cuatro amigas se subieron en el mismo carruaje que arrancó traqueteando por el camino empedrado hacia el castillo, cuyas luces refulgían en el horizonte a través de una niebla espesa que rodeaba todo.

Entraron al gran comedor, que estaba igual de majestuoso que siempre y se situaron en la mesa de Gryffindor para esperar a que comenzase la ceremonia de selección. James se las ingenió para colocarse al lado de Lily, que intentó alejarse todo lo posible de él inclinándose hacia el lado contrario aplastando a Fiona. Sirius se sentó frente a él, al lado de Scarlett que se puso del color de su nombre, Elizabeth tenía la cabeza apoyada encima de la mesa y el estómago le rugía horrores. Lupin inclinó la cabeza al otro lado de Sirius y observó a la castaña con sus ojos rodeados de cicatrices.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Bennet? - preguntó con su voz amable.

\- Tengo hambre, pero sí, estoy bien. En realidad soy yo la que debería preguntarte si estás bien, todas esas cicatrices…

Remus se revolvió incómodo en su asiento.

\- Mi familia tiene… algunos animales un poco… ya sabes.- soltó una risa nerviosa y se quedó callado mirando a un punto indeterminado delante de él.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más al respecto, había observado a Lupin todo el año anterior, sus desapariciones, sus cicatrices y su aspecto enfermizo, pero no alcanzaba a comprender qué le ocurría. Tendría que fijarse mejor ese curso. Los alumnos de primero irrumpieron en el comedor liderados por McGonagall, nerviosos y emocionados. La ceremonia de selección transcurrió con rapidez y las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos manjares para la cena.

Tras la cena y un pequeño discurso de Dumbledore en el que les recordaba la incoveniencia de entrar en el bosque prohibido y la lista de objetos prohibidos de Filch, los alumnos emprendieron el camino hacia sus respectivas salas comunes. Estaban llegando al retrato de la Señora Gorda cuando una mano agarró del brazo a Elizabeth y la atrajo hacia un pasillo lateral.

\- ¿Qué coj…? - murmuró la castaña.

\- No metas tus narices en los asuntos de Lupin, Bennet.- susurró la voz de Sirius cerca de su oído.

El chico sostenía a Elizabeth con la espalda sobre su pecho inmovilizándola con sus brazos, ella se desembarazó de él con brusquedad y le miró con ira.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso o algo similar nunca más en tu vida.- le dijo apuntándole con la varita- O te aseguro que no te reconocerás al mirarte al espejo de cómo te dejaré tu arrogante cara de estúpido.

\- Te he avisado. No eres la única que sabe hacer maleficios.

Lanzándole una última mirada amenazante con sus ojos grises, Sirius desapareció girando una esquina con un revoloteo de su pelo azabache, que aquel verano le había crecido hasta los hombros. Elizabeth permaneció unos minutos estupefacta en aquel pasillo, pensando en qué demonios pasaba con Lupin para que Sirius se tomase así su pregunta inocente.

Subió a la habitación donde le esperaban sus compañeras en proceso de meterse a la cama y su gato Bagheera enroscado en los pies de la suya.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Lily - Venías detrás de mí y de repente desapareciste.

\- Black me interceptó por el camino para tocarme un rato las narices y así empezar bien el curso.- explicó poniéndose una camiseta de Black Sabbath a modo de pijama.

\- Mucho hablas tú con Sirius.- intervino Scarlett airada.

\- Sí, bueno, no lo hago por gusto ¿sabes? Así que relájate que no te voy a quitar a tu príncipe azul de pacotilla.

El ambiente se volvió incómodo así que, sin nada más para decir, las chicas se acostaron y durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente. Apenas habían entrado los primeros rayos de sol por las ventanas, cuando un estruendo descomunal sacó a las cuatro chicas de sus camas.

\- ¿Habrán entrado los partidarios de quien-tú-sabes?- preguntó Fiona con los ojos muy abiertos por el susto.

\- Apostaría por que es cosa de los cuatro fantásticos.- contestó Lily con enfado.

Elizabeth saltó de la cama y asomó la cabeza por la puerta, el suelo del pasillo estaba lleno de astillas de madera y de trozos de forro de sofá. Salió hacia la sala común y se encontró a Sirius, James y Peter en medio de un montón de trozos de muebles que habían hecho saltar por los aires. Remus estaba parado delante de una ventana mirándolos con aire reprobador y detrás de Elizabeth aparecieron los gemelos Prewett, dos chicos que iban tres cursos por delante y a los que también les gustaba hacer ese tipo de bromas.

\- No puede ser que estos novatos nos ganen en nuestro terreno Gideon.- dijo Fabian Prewett entornando sus ojos azul piscina.

\- No te preocupes Fabian, hay mucho curso por delante.- lo tranquilizó su hermano pasándose una mano por el pelo castaño rojizo.

Potter y Black habían volado por los aires todos los muebles de la sala común, haciendo que chocasen contra las paredes y reventasen en un carnaval de maderas y forros rojos rotos. Orgullosos de su hazaña veían aparecer las cabezas curiosas del resto de estudiantes de Gryffindor a los que habían despertado con el estruendo.

\- ¡Ante volvere! - exclamó Elizabeth agitando la varita, inmediatamente toda la habitación volvió a su estado original ante la mirada indignada de James y Sirius.

\- ¡Oye! Queríamos que todos viesen nuestra obra de arte.- exclamó el de gafas contrariado.

\- Ya habéis conseguido vuestro objetivo principal, molestar. Nos habéis despertado a todos, así que ahora no fastidiéis más.

\- Te perdono porque tienes buen gusto para las camisetas.- murmuró Sirius pasando por su lado hacia las escaleras.

\- No podría estar más deacuerdo.- dijo Fabian observando la camiseta con el logo de Black Sabbath - Para ser muggles, lo que hacen con la música es mágico.

\- Los vimos el año pasado en una sala de Londres. Fue fantástico.- añadió Gideon.

\- Yo no pude ir a verlos aún, mis padres no me dejaron.- explicó Elizabeth con una nota de envidia en su voz.

\- ¡Lizzie! ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que bajar al comedor para que nos den los horarios.- dijo Lily bajando las escaleras completamente vestida.

La primera clase que tenían ese día era Transformaciones, tras un abundante desayuno partieron hacia el aula y encontraron en la puerta a los de Slytherin. Eleanor Woodgate se mantuvo en un perfil bajo todo el primer curso, con cierto temor a Elizabeth, pero ese día estaba parada enfrente de la puerta del aula con mirada desafiante.

\- No te acerques mucho Evans, no quiero que se me pegue ni una pizca de tu sangre sucia muggle.- dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras Rosier y Mulciber se desternillaban. Snape estaba apoyado en una esquina con cara de póker.

\- ¿No les vas a decir nada Quejicus? - preguntó James, que acababa de llegar junto con Sirius, Remus y Peter. - Se supone que es tu amiga. Snape se revolvió incómodo en su esquina y puso cara de desagrado.

\- Qué va a decir ese, si es una rata cobarde como todos los Slytherin.- murmuró Sirius entre dientes.

Avery y Mulciber sacaron las varitas, pero no más rápido que James y Sirius que ya les apuntaban con las suyas sonriendo desafiantes. Eleanor también sonreía, estaba orgullosa de haber desencadenado aquella situación, por el contrario Lily miraba a uno y otro lado del pasillo con preocupación.

\- ¡Dissectio!

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Avery, que miraba a Sirius con una mueca macabra. Elizabeth se interpuso y lanzó un protego tan potente que tumbó a los dos Slytherin de espaldas justo cuando apareció la profesora McGonagall en la puerta del aula.

\- Bennet, Black y Potter, castigados. - levantó un dedo para acallar a los perjudicados que empezaron a protestar - Mulciber y Avery, al final de la clase me acompañaréis al despacho del jefe de vuestra casa. ¡Adentro todos!

Eleanor les dirigió una mirada burlona antes de entrar detrás de McGonagall.

\- Esa gárgola asquerosa…- escupió James entre dientes entrando en clase.

\- Ya le daremos su merecido. - sentenció Sirius tomando sitio al final del aula.

\- No me puedo creer que volváis a estar castigados casi sin empezar el curso Lizzie.- susurró Lily que se había sentado junto a Elizabeth.

\- Creo que ahora entenderás por qué a los machitos de nuestro curso no les caen bien los Slytherin…

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué defendiste a Sirius.

\- Porque la maldición que le lanzó Avery podría haberlo matado, no sé qué hace ese psicópata lanzando hechizos de disección estando en segundo. Buenos padres debe tener.

Scarlett, sentada en la mesa contigua no se perdía ni un segundo de la conversación, la cercanía que veía entre Sirius y Elizabeth empezaba a sacarle de quicio. Desvió la mirada hacia el objeto de sus deseos, el chico tenía la barbilla apoyada en su brazo izquierdo y observaba entre los negros mechones de su cabello el cogote de Elizabeth con su mirada gris intensa.

Al finalizar la clase la profesora McGonagall les dijo a los tres castigados que esperasen mientras ella llevaba a los dos Slytherin al despacho de Slughorn. Elizabeth se despidió de Lily y cuando fue a hacer lo propio con Scarlett y Fiona se encontró con la mirada de odio de la primera.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó exasperada.

Scarlett salió del aula sin darle explicación alguna con Lily detrás, que se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza mirando a Elizabeth desconcertada. La castaña se sentó y apoyó la frente en la mesa, no bastaba con estar castigada el primer día de clases, ahora tendría que soportar alguna de las tonterías de Scarlett.

\- ¿Por qué te metiste Bennet? - preguntó de repente Sirius - Podría haberme deshecho de esa escoria de Avery sin pestañear. Elizabeth levantó la cabeza con lentitud y le miró con un deje de desprecio.

\- ¿Sabes acaso de qué iba la maldición que te lanzó?

\- Sé utilizar un protego perfectamente.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Eres capaz de lanzar un protego de la misma potencia que el mío? - Elizabeth comenzaba a perder la paciencia con el exceso de orgullo de Black. Su silencio le instó a continuar.- Lo suponía. De todas formas no te preocupes, la próxima vez observaré cómo te decapitan sin mover ni un dedo, eso sí, al menos tu orgullo no se resentirá porque te ayude una mujer, un gran consuelo para un idiota de tu talla.

Antes de que Sirius pudiese replicar, la profesora McGonagall irrumpió en el aula con paso firme y actitud severa.

\- Otra vez castigados antes de empezar las clases. Y antes de que me diga nada señorita Bennet, le diré lo que le dije durante todo el año pasado. Contrólese. Son de Slytherin, por supuesto que van a decir cosas que les…

\- Avery le lanzó una maldición diseccionadora a Black.- la interrumpió Elizabeth- Yo me limité a lanzar un protego para que no acabase con algún miembro amputado, y el protego tenía que ser potente, por eso estaban tumbados cuando usted salió.

La profesora McGonagall miró a James y a Sirius en busca de confirmación, ellos asintieron.

\- En ese caso usted quedará exenta del castigo, en cuanto a Potter y a Black, lo de siempre. Filch esta noche en las mazmorras. Pueden irse.

Sirius salió como un obús del aula, sin esperar siquiera a James, que caminó junto a Elizabeth hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

\- Oye, aunque el idiota de mi amigo no te lo diga, lo hago yo por él. Gracias por interponerte y parar a ese imbécil de Avery.

\- Mira Potter, está bien que hagáis bromitas y estupideces por el colegio. No me meto. Pero Mulciber, Avery, Rosier… esa gente es peligrosa. Andan por ahí con ese albino engreído de Malfoy de séptimo, que no tiene muy buena fama. Si vais a meteros en problemas con esa gente al menos id preparados.

\- Detesto lo que le dicen a Evans, no puedo controlarme cuando se meten con ella. Y ese idiota de Quejicus…

\- Si tienes algún interés real por Lily sabes que vas a tener que relajar la varita con Snape ¿verdad?

\- No creo que pueda. Es ver su pelo grasiento y su narizota y me dan ganas de hacerlo volar por los aires.- explicó James entre risas.

Llegaron a la sala común y encontraron a los gemelos Prewett en la puerta, parecían muy contentos de verlos.

\- Ha llegado a nuestros oídos que la habéis liado con los de Slytherin.- dijo Gideon sonriendo.

\- No seríamos de Gryffindor sin un poco de marcha con las serpientes. - contestó James.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud Potter! - le animó Fabian - Bennet, te estaba buscando, tengo algo para ti.

Fabian tendió la mano hacia Elizabeth con un vinilo de Black Sabbath en ella.

\- Paranoid, firmado por Ozzy. Te lo regalo.

\- Pero…

\- No te preocupes, tengo varios, le hice firmarme un montón que robé en una tienda de discos muggle. Considero que no es un desperdicio darle uno de mis tesoros a una verdadera fan.

\- Pues muchas gracias, no encontrarás a nadie que pudiese estar más agradecido por tu gesto.

\- Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos clase con McGonagall ahora… y me temo que estará de mal humor con vuestras aventuras.- se despidió Fabian antes de salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda con su su hermano.

Elizabeth subió rápidamente a su habitación, en quince minutos tenía que estar en el aula de Encantamientos y tenía que dejar el disco y coger los libros. Cuando entró encontró a Scarlett sola sentada en su cama, ella levantó la cabeza y la observó con cierto aire de desdén.

\- Estarás contenta, ya has conseguido otro castigo con Black. - le espetó airada.

\- A mí no me han castigado, de todas formas no veo en qué puede a ti afectarte que a mí me castiguen con Black o no. - contestó Elizabeth aparentando serenidad. Empezaba a entender por qué Scarlett estaba tan molesta con ella.

\- Vas por ahí con aires de que no te importa nada, pero en realidad estás desesperada por pasar más tiempo con él.- dijo después de un breve silencio.

La carcajada de Elizabeth resonó en las paredes de la habitación.

\- Desde luego, las ansias de pasar dos horas encerrada con el estúpido engreído de Black destripando babosas me quitan el sueño. - pensó un segundo antes de continuar - ¿Sabes que conocía a tu amado Black de antes de entrar en Hogwarts?

Scarlett se limitó a mirarla.

\- Como ya os conté cientos de veces, la idiota de mi madre adora relacionarse con la alta sociedad mágica, a la que pertenece la familia de ese zopenco.- comenzó Elizabeth con gesto adusto- Pues dio la casualidad de que él asistió a una de esas ridículas fiestas que montan para darse palmadas en la espalda entre ellos y no se le ocurrió una idea mejor que prenderle fuego a mi vestido.- Scarlett la miraba boquiabierta- Desde ese día me juré a mí misma que lo odiaría por siempre. Así que no te preocupes, no te voy a robar a tu príncipe encantado, eso sí, asegúrate de aprender a controlar el aguamenti, no vaya a ser que le apetezca hacerse una barbacoa con tus piernas.

Al terminar de hablar salió de la habitación pegando un portazo, estaba harta de las tonterías de Scarlett y de tener que aguantar mil inconveniencias por culpa de Black. Iba a alejarse de todos ellos y centrarse en su objetivo primordial al entrar al colegio, mejorar en Transformaciones y seguir con la animagia.

Durante las siguientes semanas evitó a Sirius todo lo que pudo, Scarlett pareció calmarse y mantuvieron una relación cordial, aunque procuraba estar cerca de ella lo menos posible. No le resultó demasiado difícil puesto que Lily no soportaba las ansias de llamar la atención constantes de la chica. Tanto ella como Elizabeth pasaban muchas horas en la biblioteca acompañadas de la figura taciturna de Snape, que sólo levantaba la vista para lanzarle fugaces miradas a la pelirroja.


	7. Conflicto de intereses

Las clases de Pociones tenían tres claros protagonistas, por un lado estaba el mejor de la clase, Severus Snape. El joven de pelo negro tenía una habilidad sobrenatural para que sus pociones quedasen perfectas e incluso les daba su toque personal que mejoraba sus efectos. Elizabeth y Lily destacaban por igual, pero siempre detrás de Snape que llenaba su libro de anotaciones y tachaduras modificando las instrucciones que las dos chicas seguían al pie de la letra.

\- Me gustaría saber cómo lo hace.- comentó una tarde Elizabeth mientras observaba a Snape estudiando en la biblioteca.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Lily levantando los ojos de sus deberes de Transformaciones.

\- Snape, sus pociones son increíbles. Nosotras seguimos al pie de la letra las instrucciones para elaborarlas, pero nunca conseguimos el toque que les da él…

El chico levantó la vista y descubrió a Lily y a Elizabeth mirándolo fijamente, se revolvió incómodo en su silla y bajó la vista de nuevo, ligeramente ruborizado. La castaña se levantó y caminó hacia él con determinación.

\- Snape. - susurró sobresaltándolo - Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿tienes un momento?

El chico la miró con desconfianza pero finalmente asintió y ambos salieron de la biblioteca, lo que menos querían era molestar a la señora Pince, pues podía ponerse muy desagradable si interrumpían el silencio sepulcral del recinto. Una vez en la puerta, Snape observó a Elizabeth con mirada inquisitiva.

\- Mira, tengo cierto interés en la asignatura de Pociones. Llega hasta el punto en el que podría realizar los exámenes del TIMO actualmente y no hacer el ridículo. - explicó ella.

Snape le lanzó una mirada de desdén.

\- Yo podría decir lo mismo pero de los del EXTASIS.- presumió él.

\- No me cabe ninguna duda, pero no te he llamado para presumir de habilidad en Pociones, está muy claro que tú estás muy por encima. - continuó Elizabeth con impaciencia - Lo que quiero es que me ayudes, yo no tengo tu talento ni tu facilidad y necesito tu consejo.

Los oscuros ojos del chico se convirtieron en dos rendijas que despedían destellos de suspicacia.

\- Con tu habilidad y tus conocimientos tienes de sobra para aprobar los exámenes con muy buena nota. - dijo Snape tras sopesar un momento sus palabras. - No veo que necesites mi ayuda para eso.

\- No, no te pido ayuda por eso. Quiero ir más allá, quiero entender la asignatura más allá de seguir un libro de instrucciones.

\- ¿Por qué?

Elizabeth sabía que esa pregunta iba a salir de los labios de Snape, lo que no tenía tan claro era si podía confiar en él tanto como en Black o Potter. Ellos eran traviesos, incluso malignos en ocasiones, pero leales. Snape era una serpiente, estaba en Slytherin por algo. Pero ella tenía un objetivo y quería llegar a él, así que había planeado su respuesta.

\- No quiero ser una alumna más del colegio. Quiero llegar más allá, no me importan las calificaciones, me importa conocer todo lo que puedo de aquellas asignaturas que me apasionan.

A Snape pareció agradarle su respuesta.

\- Pociones es una asignatura en la que puedes destacar con concentración, estudio y dedicación, pero jamás serás una experta de verdad si no comprendes y conoces lo que hace cada ingrediente y cada hechizo que lanzas en el caldero. Tienes que dominar Encantamientos y Herbología para poder llegar a la excelencia. Si no sabes qué hace cada ingrediente, si no conoces sus propiedades, jamás podrás entender el efecto que puede caus…

El chico se quedó mudo de repente, Elizabeth le miró inquisitivamente antes de escuchar unas risotadas a su espalda. Se giró abruptamente y vio a Potter y a Black riéndose mientras señalaban un punto debajo de la cintura de Snape. Ella volvió a mirar al Slytherin y vio sus grises calzoncillos antes de mirar de nuevo a su cara, verla roja de ira y humillación y verlo tratar de salir corriendo, tropezarse con los pantalones bajados y caer al suelo aparatosamente.

Entonces su propia ira llegó al límite. Elizabeth se giró y apuntó con la varita a los dos idiotas que habían interrumpido su interesante charla con Snape. La sonrisa de Black y Potter desapareció de sus caras dando paso a una expresión de terror. Agitó su varita como un látigo y comenzaron a salir cortes en las caras de los dos amigos, cortes de los que salía pus.

\- ¡ESCORIA INMUNDA! ¡PAR DE DESGRACIADOS! - chilló la chica fuera de sus casillas mientras seguía agitando su varita y los cortes seguían apareciendo.

Snape seguía en el suelo, contemplando a Elizabeth con una mezcla de pavor y admiración. Sirius y James se tapaban la cara mientras retrocedían ante el ataque de la enfurecida chica.

\- ¡PENSÁBAMOS QUE QUEJICUS TE ESTABA MOLESTANDO! - chilló James.

\- ¡Protego! - aulló Sirius.

\- ¡FUERA! - chilló Elizabeth.

Los dos amigos salieron corriendo despavoridos sin mirar atrás. Elizabeth volvió la cabeza hacia Snape, que ya se había puesto en pie y se había subido los pantalones, él le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

\- No se lo cuentes a…- comenzó girándose de repente.

\- No pensaba hacerlo.- le interrumpió Elizabeth- Gracias por tus consejos, me serán muy útiles.

Snape desapareció en un recodo del pasillo y Elizabeth volvió a la biblioteca con Lily. Esta vez sacó su volumen de _Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos_ y comenzó a investigar las distintas propiedades de los elementos que usaba en sus clases de Pociones.

\- ¿Severus no vuelve? - preguntó Lily observando la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- No, tenía cosas que hacer.

\- Pero se dejó sus libros aquí…- el montón de libros y la mochila de Snape seguían en el sitio que había ocupado antes de salir a hablar con Elizabeth.

\- Me imagino que luego vuelva a buscarlos, se fue de repente corriendo como si se hubiese acordado de algo importante.- mintió la castaña.

Elizabeth intentó concentrarse en las descripciones y propiedades que enumeraba el libro, pero la ira contra Sirius y James le nublaba el pensamiento así que recogió sus cosas, se despidió de Lily y se encaminó hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba repleta de estudiantes, pues fuera del castillo comenzaba a hacer frío ya que noviembre se les había echado encima.

Entre los alumnos vio a Sirius y a James, que habían conseguido deshacerse de su maleficio de cortes de pus pero que ofrecían un aspecto parecido al de su amigo Remus, sentado en un sofá cercano con su rostro lleno de cicatrices. Al ver que la miraban, les lanzó una mirada de desdén y fue a sentarse junto a los gemelos Prewett, que estaban en las butacas más cercanas a la chimenea.

\- Hola Bennet. - saludó Gideon.

\- Oye, ¿has tenido algo que ver con el careto que traían Potter y Black hace un rato? - susurró Fabian cuando se sentó a su lado.- Las cicatrices van desapareciendo poco a poco, pero cuando llegaron estaban rojas y muy marcadas.

\- Les eché un maleficio por meterse donde no les llamaban. - contestó enfurruñada arrancando una carcajada de los gemelos.

\- Al menos no les hiciste una lesión suficiente para que Potter no pueda jugar el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada.- murmuró Fabian.

\- ¡¿Que Potter qué?! - exclamó Elizabeth.

\- Es el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, ¿no lo sabías? Se pasa el día alardeando de ello. - explicó Fabian.

\- Madre mía, ahora no habrá quien le aguante…

\- Échale un vistazo, no hace más que despeinarse el pelo. - dijo Gideon señalando a James con la cabeza- Pero bueno, mientras ganemos el domingo como si se pone a cantar el himno de Hogwarts con el traje de quidditch puesto y en los entrenamientos lo hizo muy bien.

Lily entró por la puerta de la sala común con un tambaleante montón de libros de la biblioteca. James, que en ese momento hizo un giro de cabeza para despeinarse un poco más su cabellera azabache la vio y se levantó raudo a cogerle la mayor parte del montón de libros. Cuando gran parte del peso desapareció, también apareció ante la cara de Lily el rostro sonriente de la persona a la que más odiaba del colegio.

\- Potter, no necesito tu ayuda, puedes devolverme los libros y seguir despeinándote en tu sillón.- rugió la pelirroja.

\- No te preocupes Evans, podría levantarte a ti con todos los libros incluídos sin demasiado esfuerzo.- aseguró James llevando el montón de libros a una de las mesas de la sala común.- Te los llevaría a la habitación, pero me temo que en Hogwarts no confían demasiado en las intenciones masculinas.

\- No puedo decir que no esté de acuerdo con esa medida.- sentenció Lily posando el resto de libros y sentándose en la butaca.

\- ¿Vendrás a verme el domingo al partido?

\- Iré a ver al equipo de Gryffindor, no sólo a ti, cretino engreído.- le espetó Lily frunciendo el entrecejo y metiendo algunos libros en su mochila.

\- ¿Te ayudo con esos libros Lils? - preguntó Elizabeth, que se había acercado a la pareja antes de que a su amiga le estallase la vena de la sien.

James dio un salto hacia atrás y apuntó a Elizabeth con la varita.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces ahora?- preguntó Lily observando a Potter como si estuviese loco.

\- Protegerme de tu amiga, no sé si te habrás fijado pero tengo daños en mi bello rostro de los que no sé si me recuperaré jamás.- explicó el chico señalándose la cara - Por suerte soy demasiado guapo, pero no quiero que Bennet me haga otro maleficio y consiga su propósito de desfigurarme.

\- Te aconsejo que cierres tu presuntuosa bocaza antes de decir algo inconveniente o te arrepentirás.- lo amenazó Elizabeth.

\- Y yo te aconsejo a ti que te cortes un pelo antes de amenazarnos, esta vez no nos pillarás desprevenidos Bennet, y me da igual que seas una chica.- Sirius acudió en ayuda de su amigo y apuntó a Elizabeth con la varita.

\- Mirad, no tengo demasiadas ganas de discutir ahora mismo. Voy a ayudar a Lily con los libros y a dejar este tema a un lado, espero que hagáis lo mismo. - dijo Elizabeth hastiada.

\- ¡Nos dejaste la cara hecha un cuadro! ¡No me pienso olvidar de esto Bennet!- chilló Sirius - ¡Y todo por ese imbécil de Sn…!

Elizabeth le tapó la boca a Sirius y lo empujó a través del hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda, tiró de su corbata hacia un pasillo y lo acorraló contra la pared.

\- Mira Black, me pasé un poco ¿vale? Lo siento. Pero vosotros deberíais pensar un poco antes de actuar.

\- Quítame las manos de encima Bennet.- espetó Sirius mirándola amenazadoramente.

Elizabeth soltó a Sirius abochornada, no se había percatado del contacto físico entre los dos.

\- Pe...perdona. Me puse nerviosa y…

\- ¿Por qué proteges a Quejicus?- preguntó Sirius de repente.

\- Has visto su habilidad en Pociones, me estaba ayudando y vosotros le dejásteis en calzoncillos.

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo Bennet? Has llegado al punto de pedirme perdón a mí, que me detestas, para que yo no dijese nada sobre Quejicus delante de Evans.

\- ¡Quiero ser animaga desesperadamente Black! Puede que tú no lo entiendas, pero si tengo que proteger a Snape para conseguir convertirme en animaga, lo haré. - dijo Elizabeth con convicción.

\- ¿Te gusta Quejicus?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

\- Mira, me da igual. No vuelvas a echarnos un maleficio y no tendremos problemas. Mantendremos la boca cerrada sobre ese asunto con Quejicus, sea cual sea tu razón para protegerlo.

\- Gracias.- dijo Elizabeth dándose la vuelta.

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces, las serpientes no son tan leales como nosotros, tenlo en cuenta.- añadió Sirius mientras ella se encaminaba a la sala común.


	8. Quidditch

El gran comedor estaba repleto de alumnos que daban cuenta de su desayuno la mañana del domingo del primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Lily y Elizabeth se apretujaron entre varios alumnos en la mesa de los leones, lo más lejos posible de James Potter, que fanfarroneaba en un punto en mitad de la mesa con su equipamiento de quidditch puesto.

\- Me vas a odiar por decir esto, pero ojalá perdamos.- murmuró Lily con cara de angustia acercando su cabeza a la de Elizabeth.

\- Siempre podemos ganar y que el otro equipo atrape la snitch…- aventuró Elizabeth mirando a Potter, que se había subido en su parte del banco y hacía pantomimas simulando que atrapaba la pequeñísima pelota alada.

\- ¿No podemos quedarnos en la biblioteca hasta que pase el partido? - preguntó Lily a la desesperada.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Recuerda que Fiona juega de cazadora, tenemos que animarla, es su primer partido también. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? No la vi al entrar…- Elizabeth miró alrededor.

\- Sigue en la habitación.- explicó Scarlett que se acababa de unir a ellas - Dice que no tiene hambre y que bajará directamente a los vestuarios cuando sea la hora del partido.

Elizabeth miró su reloj, aún quedaba media hora para que comenzase el partido así que cogió varias tostadas, las envolvió en una servilleta, agarró un tazón de leche con miel y salió a paso ligero del comedor para llevárselo a Fiona a la habitación. Cuando llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda este se abrió dando paso a la persona a la que menos le apetecía ver en aquel momento, y en ninguno en realidad.

\- Bennet. - murmuró Sirius pasando de largo.

\- Black. - susurró ella entre dientes desapareciendo por el hueco del retrato.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación y al traspasar la puerta encontró a Fiona sentada con las rodillas encogidas en su cama y balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Su rubia cabellera tapaba su rostro que mantenía pegado a las rodillas.

\- ¿Qué haces lerda? - le preguntó Elizabeth de sopetón sobresaltándola- Te he traído esto para que comas algo antes de salir al campo, necesitas energía para el partido.

\- Creo…- balbuceó Fiona mirándola con ojos llorosos- creo que no voy a ir.

\- No seas idiota, te vi en los entrenamientos y vuelas muy bien.- la animó Elizabeth acercándole la taza de leche y las tostadas.- Come algo y vamos.

Finalmente consiguió que Fiona ingiriera algo y bajaron juntas al campo de quidditch, allí se separaron, la rubia se fue a los vestuarios con las piernas temblando y Elizabeth subió a la tribuna de Gryffindor para ver el partido y animar a su amiga.

\- ¡Ay madre! - chilló Lily cuando los dos equipos salieron al campo en sus escobas.- ¡Es tan pequeña! Si le da una de esas bolas asesinas…

\- ¡Calla cuervo! - exclamó Elizabeth- No le va a dar nada, como no vienes a los entrenamientos no viste lo bien que vuela. Ahora verás, se van a enterar esas serpientes de lo que es meter goles.

\- Hablas como Black.- le dijo Lily soltando una carcajada.

\- Ya quisiera.- saltó una voz grave detrás de ellas.- Yo tengo mucho más estilo.

Sirius, Peter y Remus se habían colocado detrás de ellas para ver el partido, con el consecuente pavoneo de Scarlett para llamar la atención del heredero de los Black. Elizabeth por su parte se quedó mirando fijamente a Lupin, sin prestarle atención a las tonterías de Sirius. El chico tenía muy mal aspecto, estaba pálido y parecía que los arañazos de su rostro se habían multiplicado desde la última vez que le vio.

\- Remus ¿qué…?- comenzó, pero el silbato de la señora Hooch y la voz amplificada de Frank Longbottom, que ejercía de comentarista, la silenciaron.

Pero a Sirius no le pasó desapercibida la mirada escrutadora de Elizabeth hacia su amigo. Hacía varias semanas habían descubierto que Lupin tenía un secreto, su pequeño problema peludo, y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie más lo supiera. Iba a impedir con todos sus medios que Elizabeth supiese que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo, y si para ello tenía que amenazarla con pegarle fuego, no dudaría en hacerlo. Estaba ya harto de esa Bennet, que tanto estaba bien con una serpiente como se comportaba como una auténtica Gryffindor.

Estaba tan sumido en esos pensamientos, mirando fijamente a Elizabeth, que no se dio cuenta de que Scarlett se le venía encima y cayeron los dos aparatosamente hacia atrás, casi al borde de la grada.

\- ¡¿Qué narices haces loca del demonio?! - chilló Sirius tratando de quitársela de encima.

\- Pe...perdona.- murmuró Scarlett con fingida inocencia- Resbalé al saltar para celebrar el gol de Fiona.

\- Pues resbala hacia otro lado, casi me tiras plataforma abajo.- gruñó el chico indignado pudiendo levantarse al fin.

Elizabeth observaba a la pareja con una ceja levantada, sabía perfectamente que Scarlett no había resbalado y se había tirado deliberadamente contra Sirius. Le molestó que su amiga estuviese tan desesperada por ganarse la atención de ese idiota e intuía que ese movimiento iba a traerle consecuencias a ella. Scarlett encontraría alguna forma de culparla por alguna idiotez y tendría que aguantarla otra vez. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando ella se colocó de nuevo en su posición y le echó una mirada de odio.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?- preguntó enfadada - ¿Es mi culpa también que seas más torpe que un porlock ciego?

Scarlett le giró la cara y miró indignada hacia el campo de quidditch. Elizabeth decidió pasar de ella y continuar disfrutando del partido, justo cuando miró de nuevo al campo Fiona anotó otro gol y pasó volando con su melena dorada al viento cerca de la grada saludando.

\- ¡Y Fiona Lovelace marca otro tanto! ¡60 a 30 a favor de los leones que este año han hecho un gran fichaje! ¡Lovelace ha marcado cuatro de los seis goles hasta el momen…!- Frank interrumpió su comentario abruptamente - ¡Pero qué es esto! ¡Parece que el otro nuevo fichaje de Gryffindor, el buscador James Potter ha visto la snitch!

Y efectivamente, James volaba peligrosamente hacia el suelo, en una carrera vertiginosa hacia una pequeña mancha dorada que planeaba cerca de la hierba. El buscador de Slytherin intentaba ponerse a la par del Gryffindor, pero su velocidad no era suficiente. Un aullido de triunfo sonó en las gradas de Gryffindor y se extendió hacia las de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Potter había atrapado la snitch.

Los tres amigos de James chillaban, saltaban y cantaban y Elizabeth observó a Lily, que estaba en shock.

\- Alégrate amiga, aunque tengamos que aguantar el pavoneo de Potter es una victoria para Fiona y para nuestra casa.- la animó.

\- No… si estoy contenta. Lo que me extraña es no sentir ni una pizca de preocupación por lo que haga Potter. ¡Estoy eufórica de hecho!- exclamó la pelirroja sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La sala común de Gryffindor se llenó de gente celebrando la victoria de los leones, la cerveza de mantequilla corría como el agua de un río y todas las mesas estaban llenas de abundantes platos de comida.

\- ¿De dónde habrá salido toda esta comida? - preguntó Lily observando las mesas repletas y girándose hacia Elizabeth con un plato de pasteles de melaza en la mano.

\- Quien sabe.- Elizabeth sabía perfectamente de dónde había salido, los cuatro amigos seguramente habían asaltado las cocinas cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad de Potter, pero no iba a acusarlos ante su amiga.

James saltaba de un sofá a otro con la equipación de quidditch aún puesta, gritando y con los carrillos llenos de cacahuetes, los gemelos Prewett cantaban el himno de Hogwarts al ritmo de una canción heavy, Peter saltaba alrededor de James dando pequeños chillidos de rata, Remus observaba a su amigo mientras daba cuenta de una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y Sirius Black estaba sentado en uno de los sofás observando a todo el mundo con aire aburrido y con Scarlett a su lado tratando de llamar su atención.

Lily y Elizabeth pasaron de largo hacia las escaleras con la intención de huir del barullo de la sala común, pero James saltó de uno de los sofás hasta bloquear el camino hacia las habitaciones.

\- ¡Evans! ¿No te quedas a celebrar mi victoria?

\- No, además no es tu victoria, es la del equipo de Gryffindor. - Lily intentó apartar a James de su camino sin éxito.

\- Quedaos un poco más, anda.- rogó el chico con cara de bueno, esta vez mirando a Elizabeth que puso los ojos en blanco y asintió levemente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - exclamó Lily indignada cuando su amiga la arrastró hasta el centro de la fiesta.

\- Mejor quedarnos un rato y hablar con otra gente a tener a Potter pegado en la chepa insistiendo en que nos quedemos.- diciendo esto se separó de Lily y se sentó en un sofá cercano a una de las ventanas, en un rincón menos concurrido.

Sirius observaba todos los movimientos de Elizabeth arrellanado en su sofá, con la cháchara interminable de Scarlett zumbando en su oído, al verla sentarse en un lugar más apartado murmuró algo de ir a por más cerveza de mantequilla y se acercó a la ventana en la que la castaña observaba los terrenos del castillo.

\- Bennet.- se arrodilló frente a la chica y la observó fijamente, ella se giró y le miró con hastío.

\- ¿Sabes que cada vez que te acercas a mí me causas un problema con Scarlett? - Sirius la miró sin entender.

\- Da igual.- murmuró Elizabeth resignada- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Me gustaría volver a pedirte, esta vez con algo más de tacto, que no intentes investigar nada sobre Remus.- le dijo.

\- Remus me cae bien.- comenzó Elizabeth armándose de paciencia- Todo lo que hay en mí es preocupación por su estado de salud, no lo hago ni de cotilla ni para fastidiarle.

\- Me cuesta fiarme de ti cuando tienes buenas relaciones con serpientes.

\- Pese a todo lo que hice por vosotros y por ti en concreto, ¿me vas a juzgar porque no soy una cabezota cerrada de mente? - Elizabeth le miró angustiada - Tú y yo nunca tuvimos la mejor relación, pero sabes bien que es por tu culpa y lo que me hiciste en la fiesta de los McKinnon.

\- Eso fue… ¡Yo no te conocía!

\- Pues ahora me conoces, pero me juzgas porque tuve una conversación con Snape. Y no te paras a pensar en las veces que te ayudé contra los Slytherin. Tú, que le prendiste fuego a mi vestido sin conocerme, te permites el lujo de desconfiar de mí porque hablo con una persona que no te cae bien, es ridículo.- Elizabeth se pasó la mano por el cabello empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

Sirius se quedó pasmado mirándola, no era así como esperaba que transcurriese la conversación. No podía negar nada de lo que ella le había dicho, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a aceptar que se llevase bien con Snape.

\- No me gusta que te lleves bien con ninguna serpiente.- dijo al fin.

\- No te corresponde a ti decidir con quien me llevo bien Black.

\- Mientras te lleves bien con él, no confiaré en ti.- se empecinó Sirius.

\- ¿Esto es alguna especie de ultimátum? ¿o Snape o tú? - Elizabeth miró los ojos grises de Sirius con una ceja levantada.

\- No voy a dejar de hablarte porque te lleves con Quejicus.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros tras pensarlo un momento.- Pero no puedo confiar en que no les cuentes nuestros planes a las serpientes si tienes relaciones de ese tipo, y tampoco puedo confiar en ti en lo que respecta a Lupin.

\- Nadie te lo ha pedido.- espetó ella mudando la mirada a una de desprecio- No me interesa mantener ningún tipo de relación con una persona que a la vez que me quema el vestido sin conocerme de nada, se queja de que mantenga relación con un Slytherin alegando que son ratas traicioneras- Elizabeth detuvo un momento su mirada en los ojos de Sirius.- Por mí te puedes ir por donde has venido y no dirigirme la palabra nunca más, me importa poco.

\- Bennet…

\- ¿Qué? - le cortó la joven con frialdad.

\- He venido de buen rollo.

\- De nada me sirve tu buen rollo si el contenido de tus palabras es mierda pura. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Bien. Pero no me digas con quien puedo o no puedo hablar, no tienes ningún derecho.

\- Bennet, llevo conviviendo con Slytherins toda mi vida… sé de lo que te hablo.- la voz de Sirius dejó entrever un deje de súplica que sorprendió a Elizabeth.

\- Me da igual Sirius. Si estoy cometiendo un error déjame darme cuenta sola. Si no puedes soportar que hable con Severus eres libre de retirarme la palabra, ya te he dicho que me da igual.

\- ¿Lo prefieres a él antes que a mí? - el orgullo herido de león tiñó sus palabras de reproche.

\- Él no me hizo elegir.- Elizabeth zanjó la conversación, se levantó del sofá y desapareció entre el gentío de camino a su habitación.

Sirius, frustrado, se sentó en el sillón que anteriormente había ocupado Elizabeth y observó los terrenos de Hogwarts, bañados con la luz de las estrellas.

Elizabeth se tiró boca abajo en la cama y cerró el dosel, no tenía ninguna gana de escuchar los reproches ni de recibir las miradas asesinas que con seguridad Scarlett le prodigaría en cuanto entrase por la puerta de la habitación. Lily entró poco después, observó el dosel cerrado de su amiga con sorpresa, era la primera vez desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts que lo había visto así.

Mientras la pelirroja se desvestía, Scarlett entró como una exhalación, se detuvo un instante delante de las cortinas de la cama de Elizabeth y tras ese momento de vacilación, las abrió con determinación ante la mirada de indignación de Lily.

\- ¡Scarlett! ¿Qué…? - comenzó Evans indignada.

\- ¡Cállate Lily! - le espetó girando a continuación la cabeza hacia Elizabeth, que continuaba tumbada boca abajo y que parecía no haberse percatado de la intrusión.- ¡Tú! ¿Qué le has hecho a Sirius?

Elizabeth continuó tumbada, decidida a ignorar a Scarlett. Pero O'Hara no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, se inclinó sobre su compañera de cuarto y la giró con brusquedad, quedando cara a cara. Lily se acercó para intervenir, pero Elizabeth negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, aunque el gesto no pasó desapercibido para su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo le hice algo?

\- Después de que lo acaparases durante la fiesta se quedó en un rincón solo.

Elizabeth respiró con hastío antes de contestar.

\- Me encanta tu habilidad de tergiversar los acontecimientos según te conviene, pero el que me acaparó fue él a mí.

\- Eres una creída.- rezongó Scarlett.

\- No. No vino a pedirme una cita precisamente, vino a molestarme como hace siempre y tú te empeñas en ver cosas donde no las hay. - Elizabeth blandió el dedo índice delante de la cara de Scarlett silenciándola al ver que esta iba a replicar- Ni él tiene interés romántico en mí, ni mucho menos lo tengo yo en él. Ya te conté lo que me hizo, deberías tener este punto claro.

\- Siempre acabáis juntos, de una u otra manera y tú sabes que me gusta Sirius desde hace bastante.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga Scarlett? Si él me viene a molestar constantemente, no es mi culpa.

\- ¿No sientes nada por él? ¿Absolutamente nada?

\- Nada que deba preocuparte. Lo único que siento cuando viene a hablarme es molestia en la mayoría de los casos, y ese es el sentimiento más fuerte que me provoca.- aclaró ante la mirada inquisitiva de Scarlett.

Pareció satisfecha con la explicación de su amiga y el peso de los celos que se habían instalado en su estómago fue desapareciendo. Lily, que había observado la escena con la boca abierta por la indignación, decidió intervenir.

\- No entiendo por qué le das explicaciones a esta idiota.- dijo con rabia- Después de cómo te ha abordado…

\- Mira Lily, si esto sirve para que me deje tranquila de una vez con el tema de Black, me doy por satisfecha.

\- Oye, que estoy aquí. - protestó Scarlett mirando a Lily con ceño.

\- ¿Prefieres que hablemos de ti a tus espaldas?- rugió la pelirroja.

\- Prefiero que no habléis de mí como si no estuviese presente.

\- No os pongáis ahora a discutir vosotras, vamos a dormir ya, mañana será otro día.- atajó Elizabeth metiéndose en la cama.

Lily le echó una última mirada de desdén a Scarlett y desapareció entre las sábanas también. Fiona no llegó hasta mucho después, se había ganado su derecho a disfrutar de la fiesta hasta el final, sólo lamentó no poder hacerlo con sus mejores amigas.


	9. Lealtades

Diciembre llegó a la velocidad de un pestañeo y la profesora McGonagall apuntó en su lista a los alumnos que pasarían las vacaciones en Hogwarts. Ese año apuntó a cinco de Gryffindor, dos de séptimo curso que querían aprovechar el silencio del castillo para estudiar, los dos gemelos Prewett y Elizabeth Bennet. Tanto ella como su hermana Jane habían recibido lechuzas de su padre instándoles a quedarse en el castillo durante las vacaciones, pues la situación en casa no era demasiado agradable.

Las dos habían insistido en volver aquel año, querían intentar animar a sus hermanas pequeñas, pero el señor Bennet había vaticinado que las disputas entre Elizabeth y la señora Bennet conseguirían el efecto contrario, de modo que Jane convenció a su hermana de que lo mejor era quedarse.

\- Podrías ir tú, como el año pasado y yo quedarme aquí.- murmuró Elizabeth la noche antes de que finalizase el trimestre y los alumnos partiesen a sus casas.

\- ¿Y dejarte pasar las vacaciones sola?- preguntó Jane observándola con tristeza.

\- El curso pasado me quedé sola también.

\- No, te quedaste con Black. - Jane esbozó una sonrisa al decir estas palabras.

\- Borra esa sonrisa insinuante de tu cara, entre Black y yo hay más desprecio que otra cosa.- dijo mirándole ceñuda- Además este año se quedan los gemelos Prewett, no me llevo mal con ellos…

\- No tienes ni la mitad de relación con ellos que con Black, además los conozco y suelen ir juntos sin prestar demasiada atención a los demás.

Elizabeth dejó de insistir, sabía que Jane tenía otros motivos para no dejarla sola, pero no servía de nada intentar sonsacarle, se había cerrado en banda. A la mañana siguiente acompañó a sus amigas a las puertas del castillo y las vio partir seguidas de los cuatro merodeadores, la profesora McGonagall les había bautizado una noche de noviembre en la que los descubrió por enésima vez merodeando por los pasillos del colegio.

\- Qué raro que Black no se quede estas vacaciones con nosotros.- se extrañó Fabian Prewett, que se había situado en la espalda de Elizabeth.

\- Le oí comentar que iba a pasar las vacaciones en casa de Potter.- explicó Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros y observando a su hermana Jane, que tras despedirse de sus amigos se acercaba a ellos por el hall.

\- Pues ya estamos solos.- dijo Jane al llegar con una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos celestes.

\- No te pongas triste Jane, yo estoy aquí para animarte.- dijo jovialmente Gideon pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

La mayor de las Bennet enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

\- Bu… bueno, yo… yo me voy a recoger… yo… unas cosas…- Jane se desembarazó de Gideon y corrió escaleras arriba dejando a todos asombrados.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?- preguntó Gideon estupefacto, Elizabeth le miró con la misma cara de sorpresa reflejada en su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

\- Siempre fue algo tímida pero lo de ahora fue raro…

\- Vaya, le pediré disculpas por mi actitud excesivamente confiada - murmuró Gideon preocupado - No quise importunarla… siempre me pareció una chica muy agradable.

\- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Fabian con gesto pícaro- ¿Y cómo de agradable te parece Jane Bennet?

Gideon miró a su hermano con reproche y se ruborizó hasta casi alcanzar el color de su pelo.

\- ¡Oye, que es mi hermana! - exclamó Elizabeth ofendida.

\- No le pongas barreras al amor.- comentó Fabian divertido ganándose una colleja por parte de su hermano.

Los tres se encaminaron al gran comedor para desayunar en una de las mesas prácticamente vacías, al ser tan pocos en el castillo por Navidad, la mayoría se juntaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, salvo los de Slytherin. Jane apareció poco después y se sentó junto a su hermana después de saludar a dos alumnas de Hufflepuff de séptimo curso que también se habían quedado para estudiar. Lanzó una breve mirada hacia Gideon y comenzó a servirse cereales en su tazón de desayuno.

\- ¿Cuándo es el próximo partido de quidditch? - preguntó Elizabeth mientras untaba generosas cantidades de mermelada en su tostada.

\- El próximo de Gryffindor es en febrero.- contestó Gideon mirando de reojo a Jane.

\- Nunca me pareciste demasiado aficionada al noble deporte mágico.- añadió Fabian.

\- No me entusiasma demasiado.- reconoció la castaña- Pero como ahora juega mi amiga Fiona me interesa un poco más.

\- Cierto, la rubia pequeñita de ojos grandes. Un gran fichaje para nuestro equipo.- apuntó Gideon.

\- El próximo partido es contra tu casa Jane.- dijo Fabian- Tenéis una guardiana muy buena, y uno de los cazadores es una máquina, pero con nuestra alineación actual lo vais a tener complicado.

\- Bueno, eso ya se verá. Te olvidaste de Martha, la buscadora que le dio un buen repaso a la de Ravenclaw en el último partido.- comentó la rubia animada, el quidditch era una de sus pasiones, dos de los cazadores de su equipo estaban ya en séptimo y ella planeaba apuntarse a las pruebas el año siguiente.

\- Y tú te olvidas de Potter.- intervino Elizabeth- Antes muere estrellándose con su escoba mientras persigue la snitch a que un partido se pierda por su culpa y le destruya el ego.

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas mientras daban cuenta de los restos del desayuno.

\- Bueno, siento ser la primera en abandonar el jolgorio, pero la biblioteca me espera.- anunció Elizabeth.

\- Ah, voy contigo, tengo los deberes de Pociones atrasadísimos.- dijo Jane levantándose de la mesa, y después mirando a los gemelos Prewett añadió- Y vosotros deberíais venir también, estáis en quinto y los TIMOS se os van a echar encima.

Los pelirrojos la miraron como si se le hubiese perdido un tornillo.

\- No te preocupes por nosotros, lo tenemos todo controlado sin ser ratones de biblioteca.- contestó Fabian.

Las hermanas Bennet se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca dejando a los gemelos atrás. A Elizabeth no le hacía mucha gracia que su hermana le acompañase, pues había planeado echarle un vistazo a ciertas páginas de uno de los libros de la sección prohibida que había copiado, pero se resignó a dejar la pereza y la falta de interés a un lado y ponerse en serio con Herbología, como le había aconsejado Snape.

Las vacaciones transcurrieron entre bromas pesadas de Peeves, que les arrojaba globos de agua helada cada vez que venían de los terrenos de Hogwarts y entraban en el hall esperando encontrarse con la calidez de las chimeneas del colegio, entre sesiones de biblioteca por las tardes con Jane y por las noches en soledad con la capa invisible de Potter merodeando por la sección prohibida. Pese a los problemas que tuvo con los merodeadores, James seguía considerándola una de ellos y antes de marcharse para pasar las Navidades con su familia y con su fiel amigo Black, llevó a Elizabeth a un rincón de la sala común.

\- Bennet, creo que necesitarás esto más que yo.- le dijo a una sorprendida Elizabeth mientras le ponía la capa invisible entre las manos mirando hacia todas partes con aire conspirador.

\- Cualquiera diría que me estás pasando drogas Potter, contrólate.-le reprendió la castaña, que consideraba que iba a llamar más la atención la actitud sospechosa del chico que el hecho de que le diese una capa.

\- Hay que ser cuidadosos. Úsala bien.

Tras guiñarle un ojo a la chica se reunió con sus amigos, que estaban sentados en las mejores butacas de la sala común, justo enfrente de la chimenea. Elizabeth vislumbró a Sirius, que la miraba con los ojos entornados. Sin más ceremonias se guardó la capa dentro de la túnica y la puso a buen recaudo en su habitación.

Le fue muy útil durante el periodo navideño, y prácticamente todas las noches se escabulló de la torre de Gryffindor y se sumergió en las maravillas de la sección prohibida. El tiempo que no pasaba en la biblioteca lo empleaba en reforzar su relación con los gemelos Prewett, que disfrutaban mucho de la compañía de las Bennet. Jane, que al principio se mostraba muy tímida, no tardó en coger confianza con los dos hermanos, pues estos eran dicharacheros y muy amables con ella.

La tarde del 25 resultó especialmente soleada y dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio no suponía terminar con trozos de escarcha colgando de la nariz, así que los cuatro se acercaron hasta los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Pero de repente las nubes aparecieron de la nada y les pilló un chaparrón a mitad de camino al castillo. Los cuatro corrieron y cruzaron el hall con el impulso de la carrera, con tan mala suerte que Jane resbaló y cayó de culo en mitad de la entrada. Por si la escena no fuese lo suficientemente trágica, Peeves le arrojó un globo de agua que acertó de lleno en su cabeza.

\- ¡DIEZ PUNTOS SI LE DAS A LA PELOPAJA BENNET!- chilló histérico el poltergeist.

Fabian estalló en carcajadas mientras Gideon se acercó a una Jane muerta de vergüenza para socorrerla, echándole una mirada de profundo disgusto a su hermano. Jane se puso en pie como pudo con la ayuda del gemelo y con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo hacia las escaleras resbalando varias veces por el camino, pero esta vez sin caerse y desapareció engullida por las profundidades del castillo.

\- ¡Eres gilipollas Fabian!- chilló Gideon volviéndose hacia su hermano con la cara ardiendo de furia.

\- ¡Eh relájate que sólo ha sido una caída tonta! No entiendo por qué se ha puesto así…

\- ¡Ya es bastante humillante caerte así como para que encima venga un imbécil a reírse de ti!- continuó Gideon.

-¡Oye, no es mi puto problema que te guste la rubia así que te puedes ir a la mierda!

Gideon le miró estupefacto para después girarse y desaparecer por las mismas escaleras que Jane. Fabian miró a Elizabeth con cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tienes la delicadeza de un esparto Prewett.- Elizabeth contestó a la mirada del pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- O ellos son demasiado susceptibles.

\- Hay situaciones en las que uno es más susceptible a ciertas cosas, pero como tú eres un alcornoque es normal que no te des cuenta.

\- ¿Te vas a enfadar tú también conmigo?

\- No. Sólo te lo estoy explicando.

\- Me temo que la cena de esta noche no va a ser tan divertida como me imaginé.- murmuró el chico con tristeza.

\- Bueno, así quizá aprendas cuándo no es conveniente reírse.- la castaña sonrió a su amigo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- Yo me retiro a mis aposentos a prepararme para la cena, luego nos vemos y arreglamos el entuerto.

Peeves sopló en el oído de Elizabeth cuando esta se disponía a subir por las escaleras, ella le apuntó con la varita por encima del hombro y lo mandó volando hacia el techo del hall profiriendo maldiciones y juramentos.

Durante la cena de Navidad Dumbledore se empeñó a juntar a todos los alumnos y profesores en una mesa puesto que había poca gente en el castillo. Jane estaba mucho más tranquila y habló con Fabian con normalidad, Gideon en cambio seguía molesto con su hermano, pero este consiguió ganarse su afecto otra vez con sus bromas a Dumbledore y sus ataques a los de Slytherin.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, el director se empeñó en organizar un pequeño baile y convocó una banda completa de instrumentos que sonaban solos. Fabian y Elizabeth bailaron entusiastamente por todo el salón, así como algunas parejas de profesores y una chica de Ravenclaw con uno de Hufflepuff que debían ser pareja. Jane y Gideon se quedaron sentados cada uno a un lado de la mesa colorados como tomates y lanzándose miradas fugaces.

Al dar las doce Dumbledore consideró que ya habían bailado suficiente y cada alumno se encaminó a su respectiva zona del colegio. Elizabeth llegó a su habitación derrotada después de haber bailado como una loca con Fabian y se lanzó a la cama con dosel provocando un maullido de indignación de Bagheera, que dormitaba a los pies de la cama. Elizabeth lo cogió y lo metió en la cama con ella, se durmió acariciando su suave lomo y pensando que pocas veces en su vida se lo había pasado tan bien.

Estaba tan a gusto con su hermana y los gemelos que los cinco días antes de que volviese el resto de los alumnos se olvidó de la biblioteca, al menos por las tardes, sus excursiones nocturnas seguían en pie. Pero no logró avanzar demasiado en Herbología, y al ver a Snape cruzando las puertas del colegio con su ganchuda nariz metida en un libro, esta realidad le golpeó dolorosamente en el pecho. Por mucho que le costase, tenía que dejar de hacer el idiota por los pasillos con Fabian y ponerse en serio con sus ambiciones mágicas.

\- ¿Qué tal con la capa?- susurró la voz de James a su espalda sobresaltándola.

\- Haz el favor de no acercarte por la espalda de esa manera, si no llego a reconocer tu voz te hubieses comido una maldición bastante seria.- murmuró ella enfadada.

\- Perdona, ¿y bien? ¿Ya puedes convertirte en un avestruz o algo así?- continuó Potter esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

\- Aún no. Ni siquiera empecé con el procedimiento, es algo muy complicado de llevar a cabo Potter.

\- Ya imagino, pero es que puede que yo esté un poco interesado en este tema también, así que cuanto antes lo consigas antes me puedes echar una mano.

\- Tu capa me ha sido increíblemente útil.- sopesó la castaña- Así que cuando haga algún avance te lo cuento.

\- James, ¿qué haces ahí parado?- la voz cada vez más grave de Sirius resonó en el hall- Tenemos cosas que planear.

\- Te dejo con tu esposa.- se burló Elizabeth- Yo tengo que buscar a mis amigas.

La cabellera roja de Lily apareció entre la multitud, seguida por los brillantes bucles negros de la de Scarlett y Elizabeth imaginó que justo detrás estaría Fiona, pero no se le veía por su pequeña estatura. Esperó a que consiguiesen hacerse paso entre la multitud y les ayudó con el equipaje, cogiendo el trasportín que contenía a Archibald, el conejo blanco de Scarlett, y ayudando a tirar de su baúl a Lily, que era el más pesado porque estaba cargado de libros.

\- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntó Elizabeth cuando llegaron a un pasillo menos concurrido.

\- ¡Genial! - exclamó rauda Scarlett, se le notaba ansiosa por contar sus Navidades- Ya os conté que mi familia en Irlanda es enorme, somos un montón de primos, tíos, hermanos… Pues nos juntamos todos por primera vez en cuatro años y no veas la que se montó. Tengo los pies en carne viva de tanto bailar.- finalizó satisfecha.

\- Las mías fueron tranquilas.- explicó Fiona- Sólo estuvimos mis padres, mi hermano y yo porque mis abuelos se fueron a pasarlas a Mallorca con mi familia de España.

\- Pues las mías han sido un asco.- se quejó Lily con amargura- Mi hermana Petunia no paró de meterse conmigo todos los malditos días. Menos mal que Severus vive cerca y de vez en cuando escapaba con él y podía ser yo misma.

Scarlett arrugó el morro ante la mención de Snape por parte de su amiga, para lo concerniente a los Slytherin opinaba lo mismo que los merodeadores, cuanto más lejos mejor.

\- Snape no es mal tipo Scarlett.- dijo Elizabeth al notar el gesto de desagrado de su amiga.- Deberías tener menos prejuicios con las personas.

\- Mira Elizabeth, sé que tú eres muy abierta de mente, pero en esta guerra mi familia ha perdido mucho y los responsables salen todos recién cocinaditos de Slytherin.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Lily preocupada.

\- Pues… mirad, es algo que me cuesta mucho contar.- titubeó Scarlett mientras abría la puerta para entrar en su habitación.

Entraron todas, colocaron las cosas en el dormitorio circular y se sentaron en sus camas para escuchar la historia de Scarlett.

\- El año antes de entrar en el colegio - comenzó Scarlett con tono lúgubre - comenzó oficialmente la guerra contra quien-vosotras-sabéis, pues en el pueblo de al lado vivía una de las hermanas de mi madre junto con toda su familia, dos niños pequeños, una hija de quince años y su marido - se le quebró la voz- Una noche fuimos a su casa, porque mi tía nos avisó esa mañana por la red flu de que estaban inquietos y querían que fuésemos a pasar un par de días allí.- Scarlett observó a sus amigas para recuperar el ánimo de seguir hablando.- Nosotros les dijimos que sí y quedamos en llegar por la noche porque teníamos que pasar por un comercio que está por el camino para que mi padre dejase un pedido. Cuando conseguimos llegar...- las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la morena y Lily se sentó a su lado para consolarla- cuando conseguimos llegar, vimos la Marca Tenebrosa flotando encima de su casa. Mis padres no nos dejaron entrar ni a mí ni a mis hermanos pero ya imaginaréis lo que encontraron dentro…

A Elizabeth se le ensombreció el rostro.

\- ¿Se sabe…- comenzó con voz funesta- ¿Se sabe quién lo hizo?

\- ¡Elizabeth! ¿Crees que es momento para…?- se indignó Lily.

\- ¡CÁLLATE LILY!- rugió la castaña- ¿Se sabe?

Scarlett levantó el rostro plagado de lágrimas y asintió.

\- Fueron los Lestrange.- sentenció.

Elizabeth se levantó y soltó un juramento, se acercó a la ventana y la golpeó con el puño haciéndola pedazos. Lily se levantó rápidamente y la arregló con su varita.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- susurró al oído de su amiga, no entendía nada de su reacción.

\- ¡Mi madre se apellida Lestrange!- chilló ella- ¡Esos hijos de puta que le hicieron eso a tu familia son de mi sangre!

Scarlett se levantó y se acercó a Elizabeth, la cogió de la mano y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- No es tu culpa Lizzie, por mucho que tengan tu sangre tú no tienes nada que ver con esa escoria.

\- Y en cambio aquí me ves, confraternizando con la casa que alumbró a esa mierda de personas.- repuso amargamente- Y tratando de darte lecciones de… de yo qué sé.

\- ¡Lizzie! - exclamó Lily alarmada acercándose a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué mosca te picó ahora?- preguntó Elizabeth molesta.

\- No... tu mano, la tienes llena de sangre. Te acompaño a la enfermería para que…

\- Puedo ir yo sola.- la interrumpió la castaña abruptamente.

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación rápidamente sin dar lugar a réplicas y atravesando la sala común sin mirar a nadie, salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda de camino a la enfermería. La confesión de Scarlett le había puesto los pies en la tierra, estaban en guerra y en su familia había personas que estaban en el bando de los malos. Lo que más le dolía no eran los Lestrange, era su madre, que últimamente parecía haberse rodeado de muy malas compañías.


	10. Me encanta que los planes salgan bien

Al llegar a la enfermería se encontró con que ya tenía ocupantes. Los cuatro merodeadores estaban cada uno en una camilla sepultados en vendas y la observaron cuando abrió la puerta.

\- Qué bien… -murmuró la joven con disgusto.

\- ¡Hombre Bennet!- exclamó James sonriente- ¿Te enteraste de nuestra desgracia y viniste a preocuparte por nosotros? ¿Ha venido también Evans?

El chico estiró el cuello y miró a ambos lados de Elizabeth emocionado.

\- ¿Acaso eres ciego James? Mírale la mano…- gruñó Sirius, que no parecía muy contento de ver a la castaña.

\- Vaya Lizzie, eso tiene mal aspecto.- dijo Remus con voz preocupada acercándose a su amiga.

\- Con la sangre parece peor de lo que es.- afirmó ella.

\- ¡Qué es todo este alboroto!- exclamó la señora Pomfrey entrando en la habitación como una exhalación- Los enfermos tienen que descansar.

Sus ojos pasaron inmediatamente de la cara a la mano de Elizabeth.

\- ¡Pero niña! ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- exclamó acercándose a ella y tomando su mano.

\- Rompí la ventana de un puñetazo.- explicó la Gryffindor sin ganas de inventarse una excusa.

\- ¡Pues entonces te está bien empleado!- rezongó la enfermera- Ven aquí a ver qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo.

En unos segundos la mano de Elizabeth estuvo como nueva. Quiso marcharse a su dormitorio, pero la señora Pomfrey se lo impidió.

\- Te quedarás esta noche aquí, no vaya a ser que te dé por romper más cosas a puñetazos de camino a tu habitación.

A Elizabeth la idea de pasar la noche en la enfermería con los merodeadores disfrazados de momia le hacía muy poca gracia, pero la enfermera había sido tajante y no estaba de humor para entrar en discusiones. Cuando salió por la puerta James empezó a acribillarle a preguntas.

\- ¡Caray Bennet! ¿Qué te hizo la pobre ventana para que la golpeases de esa manera?

\- Ojalá le hubiese dado con la cabeza, así ahora estaría inconsciente y no tendría que aguantar tus tonterías.

\- Relaja el tono Bennet.- le advirtió Sirius - Sólo está tratando de ser amable.

Elizabeth abrió la boca para replicar, pero finalmente se lo pensó mejor, sacudió la cabeza y se metió en una de las camas de la enfermería cerrando el dosel y echándole un encantamiento silenciador.

\- ¿Qué creéis que le pueda haber pasado?- preguntó James mirando a sus amigos.

\- ¿A ella? Nada, es así de desagradable por naturaleza.- contestó Sirius- Si quieres preocuparte por algo hazlo por la ventana.

\- Es desagradable contigo porque eres un cretino Black.- atajó Lupin mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Deberías poner en orden tus lealtades Lunático, aunque siendo su amigo- dijo Sirius señalando con la cabeza a la cama que escondía a Elizabeth tras el dosel- no me extraña que estés un poco perdido en ese aspecto.

El encantamiento silenciador que había aplicado la chica sólo funcionaba de dentro de la cama hacia afuera, pues no quería que ellos le oyesen llorar, pero las voces de los tres chicos le llegaron altas y claras y la última frase de Sirius terminó por hacerle perder la paciencia. Abrió el dosel con ímpetu y saltó de la cama con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

\- ¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que me pasa!- vociferó mirando con furia a Black- ¡No sabes por lo que está pasando mi familia desde que mi madre se junta con vete tú a saber qué gentuza!

Sirius cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con rabia.

\- ¡¿AH NO?!- chilló sin poder contenerse- ¿Con que no tengo ni idea de lo que es convivir con escoria de magos oscuros? ¿Eh? ¿Eres de verdad así de imbécil o estás compitiendo por algún premio?

\- Sirius, basta…- murmuró James tratando de calmar a su amigo.

\- ¡No, James! Esta niñata tiene que entender de una vez por todas lo que les hace la casa Slytherin a las personas.

\- ¡YA LO SÉ! - aulló Elizabeth cayendo sobre sus rodillas con las manos cubriendo sus lágrimas - Lo sé… sé que de ahí sale la gente que después mata a familias enteras por diversión, pero quiero pensar que…

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius con desprecio- ¿Que la vida es un cuento de hadas y todo va a salir bien?

\- ¡Mi madre era de Slytherin Black! - exclamó la chica con desesperación - Quiero pensar que todavía queda algo de la buena persona que fue antes de… ahora.

\- Pues vete haciéndote a la idea de que…

Lupin le asestó un puñetazo a su amigo haciéndolo callar.

\- ¡Basta ya Sirius! ¿No ves cómo está?- clamó indignado.

Sirius se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior y miró a Remus.

\- Claro, será mejor dejarla en su mundo de fantasía hasta que la verdad le estalle en la cara.

\- Amigo, sabes que no suelo pararte en nada de lo que haces- la voz de James sonó tranquila mientras le ponía la mano sobre el hombro a Sirius- pero creo que esta vez deberías dejarlo.

Sirius miró a Elizabeth postrada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, Remus se había acercado a ella y la rodeaba con su brazo tratando de consolarla. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

\- Lo siento Bennet.- murmuró finalmente - Espero de verdad no tener razón y que tu situación se arregle, no le deseo una familia como la mía a nadie. Ni siquiera al idiota de Quejicus.

Elizabeth logró serenarse y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- En fin, lo siento por el espectáculo. Supongo que en algún momento tenía que estallar.- murmuró la joven levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia su cama.

\- No te preocupes, todo lo que sea estallar nosotros lo comprendemos perfectamente.- comentó James esbozando una sonrisa cautelosa.

Elizabeth empezó a reírse a carcajadas y los merodeadores la siguieron, incluído Sirius que se había relajado notablemente.

\- ¿Es así cómo acabásteis disfrazados de momias, estallando cosas?- preguntó Elizabeth una vez se le pasó el ataque de risa y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron, Sirius se encogió de hombros y James comenzó su relato.

\- Eran las doce de la noche y en un oscuro castillo cuatro apuestos y valientes jóvenes se dispusieron a dar la bienvenida a la nueva jornada escolar.- relató dramáticamente mientras el resto rodaba los ojos con resignación- Era un plan perfecto, pues estos hermosos muchachos no sólo poseían belleza, sino una inteligencia excepcional.- Elizabeth no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de burla- Pero algo salió mal, al fin y al cabo son humanos que rozan la perfección pero tienen sus fallos, y todo explotó en sus caras y no en la sala común donde estaba planeado el acto.- finalizó con cara de profundo disgusto y pasándose la mano por los ojos como si se limpiase unas lágrimas ficticias.

\- Conmovedor.- comentó Bennet entre risas.

\- No te rías, por esto hemos perdido parte de nuestra increíble belleza.- se lamentó James pasándose la mano por las vendas de la cara.- Si se lo cuentas a Evans recuerda decirle que no importa lo que pase con mi cara, mi genética sigue ahí y nuestros hijos serán preciosos.

\- Estoy segura de que le alegrará saberlo. - repuso Elizabeth.

\- ¡QUÉ HACÉIS A ESTAS HORAS DE CHÁCHARA!- la señora Pomfrey entró chillando como una loca sobresaltándolos a todos- ¡Son las tres de la mañana y las clases empiezan a las nueve! ¡A dormir!

La enfermera cerró los doseles de las cinco camas y apagó la luz.

El día siguiente fue duro para los cinco, apenas habían dormido y tenían Transformaciones a primera hora de la mañana, aunque Elizabeth ya controlaba a la perfección la parte del temario por la que iban, la profesora McGonagall no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera. Por lo tanto jamás se le ocurriría dejar de prestar atención en sus clases.

\- La mayor parte de la clase ya es capaz de transformar pequeños animales vertebrados en objetos inanimados de similar tamaño.- la profesora vislumbró la cabellera negra de Sirius Black reposando sobre su mesa y se dirigió hacia él continuando con su explicación- Ahora resultará interesante comenzar con el proceso contrario y transformar pequeños objetos en animales, empezaremos con animales invertebrados…- Minerva se paró delante de Sirius y preparó su fajo de pergaminos- Aunque parece ser que al heredero de la ancestral casa Black le gusta más vaguear durante mis clases, debe ser que ya es capaz de hacer todo lo del temario.- diciendo esto le golpeó con fuerza en el cogote.

\- ¡Ya estaba en llamas cuando llegué!- chilló desorientado mirando hacia todas partes.

\- Estoy segura de que sí, señor Black- murmuró la profesora- Pero ahora me gustaría que dejase las llamas y realizase una transformación de este sacapuntas en un gusano.

Sirius miró con cara de pánico a su alrededor.

\- Si quiere puedo transformarle un gusano en un sacapuntas pero…

\- Pues si no va adelantado al temario me gustaría que hiciese el favor de atender en clase, porque eso estaba explicando durante su siesta.- le interrumpió McGonagall mirándole con una de sus expresiones más severas.

\- Lo siento profesora, estaré atento.

Aunque Elizabeth ya podía realizar este tipo de encantamientos sin ningún problema, durante las clases disimulaba para no llamar demasiado la atención. Al final de la clase dejó su sacapuntas con la forma de un gusano metálico. La profesora pareció bastante satisfecha con el resultado.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces para que te quede lo suficientemente mal?- le preguntó Lily a su amiga mientras salían hacia el comedor.- Ya es difícil hacerlo bien, pero quedarte a medias a posta…

\- Es sencillo en realidad, con ejecutar el movimiento de la varita regular en lugar de bien, consigues algún resultado.- explicó Elizabeth rebuscando en su mochila ante la atenta mirada de sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué buscas con tanto ahínco?- preguntó Fiona curiosa.

\- Estaba segura de que tenía un mapa lunar en alguna parte, pero no soy capaz de encontrarlo…

\- Te puedo prestar el mío después de comer.- intervino Scarlett solícita, desde su última charla se había tranquilizado mucho con el tema de Sirius.

\- Me harías un favor.- le dijo Elizabeth con una mirada de gratitud.

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres?- inquirió Lily entornando los ojos.

\- Para limpiarme después de ir al váter.- contestó la castaña molesta provocando una mirada horrorizada de Scarlett.- Para consultar las fases de la luna, ¿para qué lo iba a querer?

\- Ya pero es que en Astronom…-Elizabeth silenció a Lily lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

En ese momento llegó Fabian y se colgó del cuello de su amiga.

\- Tengo una cosita que te va a encantar.- dijo el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó la castaña intrigada.

Fabian metió la mano dentro de la túnica y sacó ceremoniosamente un vinilo dorado, Elizabeth lo cogió rápidamente y le echó un vistazo rápido a la portada.

\- ¿Esto es el álbum en directo que grabaron en Japón?- preguntó la chica observando el ejemplar de Made in Japan de Deep Purple que brillaba en sus manos.

\- Efectivamente.- contestó Prewett con una amplia sonrisa- Me lo envió mi tío, llegó hace unos minutos y quería que fueses la primera en saberlo.

\- ¿Me dejarás…?- comenzó ella emocionada.

\- Por supuesto, esta noche en la sala común llevo mi tocadiscos y les damos a todos una lección de música. Ahora voy a buscar a mi hermano, que está atontado últimamente y le pierdo por todas partes.

Fabian se adentró en el comedor buscando a su hermano y tres pares de ojos se clavaron en Elizabeth.

\- ¿Nos perdimos algo?- preguntó Scarlett mirándola con cara de circunstancias.

\- Somos bastante amigos desde hace un tiempo, tenemos los mismos gustos musicales y me lo paso muy bien con él, nada más.- contestó Elizabeth sin hacerse de rogar.

\- ¿Y te gusta?- insistió Scarlett.

\- Como amigo mucho y no rebusques más - añadió cuando la morena abrió la boca para preguntar algo más- somos amigos y punto. No empecéis ahora a marearme con el tema.

Las tres Gryffindor quedaron un poco decepcionadas ante sus confesiones, pero conociendo a su amiga se dieron por vencidas. Lily no quiso intervenir porque aunque al volver de la enfermería esa mañana su amiga la había tratado con normalidad, no quería contrariarla tras su reacción de la noche.

Después de comer tenían una hora libre, así que Scarlett y Elizabeth fueron a por el mapa lunar mientras Fiona y Lily les esperaban en la sala común. La castaña se sentó junto a Lily mirando las fases de la luna atentamente mientras Fiona y Scarlett se enfrascaban en una conversación sobre métodos de belleza muggles.

\- ¿Vas a empezar ya con la poción de animago?- preguntó Lily tratando de que nadie más que Elizabeth escuchase su voz.

\- Sí, dentro de dos noches hay luna llena y tengo la hoja de mandrágora porque cogí varias en una de las clases de Herbología, mientras estábamos peleando con la dichosa planta.-explicó la castaña en voz queda- Tengo que tenerla un mes metida debajo de la lengua y a saber cuándo es la próxima tormenta eléctrica por aquí, cuando antes lo haga, mejor.

\- Pero ¿tienes la gota de rocío?

\- No, pero eso es fácil, seguro que en un mes consigo que me castiguen y me manden con Hagrid al Bosque Prohibido, allí habrá algún lugar que no haya pisado un ser humano y donde no haya dado la luz del sol para cogerla.

\- ¿Te falta algo más?- inquirió la pelirroja tocándose un mechón de pelo con nerviosismo.

\- La crisálida de polilla esfinge de la calavera, pero sé de buena tinta que hay en el armario de Slughorn.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas cogerla?

\- Tengo mis métodos.

\- ¡Eh! ¿qué murmuráis?- preguntó Scarlett mirándolas con suspicacia- ¿Estáis escondiendo algún cotilleo?

\- Estábamos hablando de un problema de Pociones O'Hara.- la morena puso cara de decepción al escuchar a Elizabeth- Jamás le esconderíamos un chisme a la reina cotilla.

Scarlett decidió que acercarse a Sirius que acababa de entrar por la puerta era mucho más interesante que escuchar a sus amigas hablar de Pociones, y Potter, que venía al lado de su mejor amigo, llamó a Fiona porque tenían que hablar sobre el próximo entrenamiento de quidditch. Lily y Elizabeth se quedaron solas en su sillón.

\- Mira Lizzie…-comenzó la pelirroja.

\- No empieces con tus clases de moral, por favor, odio que…

\- No es eso, idiota.-la interrumpió- Sé perfectamente que vas a continuar con tu idea de chiflada te diga lo que te diga, sólo quiero darte un consejo. Yo no empezaría con lo de la mandrágora hasta no tener todo lo necesario- Lily siempre era muy práctica- Aunque ahora te parezca fácil pueden pasar mil cosas que te arruinen el plan, y andar por ahí un mes con una hoja de mandrágora debajo de la lengua- continuó poniendo un gesto de asco- para que luego se te fastidie el plan y tengas que volver a empezar…

Elizabeth la miró pensativamente, lo que decía tenía mucho sentido y en Hogwarts los planes podían fallar con una facilidad pasmosa, sólo había que ver cómo terminaron aquellos cuatro intentando hacer una bromita de las suyas.

\- Tienes razón Lils, ya tengo el procedimiento muy claro, puedo esperar un poco más.-dijo al fin cerrando el mapa lunar.- Estuve todo este tiempo estudiando como una loca, creo que dedicaré unos meses en lo que consigo lo que me falta a divertirme un poco.

\- Miedo me da lo que entiendes tú por diversión.- murmuró Lily mientras comprobaba que en su mochila estuviese todo lo necesario para la siguiente clase.- Tenemos que ir ya a Encantamientos.

Elizabeth se levantó de un salto, llevó corriendo el mapa lunar a la habitación y se encaminó con Lily al aula de Encantamientos. Después de las clases y de una abundante cena, Elizabeth buscó a Fabian para escuchar el disco de Deep Purple, lo encontró en la sala común poniendo petardos debajo de los sillones en los que estaban sentadas sus compañeras de curso.

\- Muy maduro Prewett.- comentó ella observando a las alumnas de quinto saltando y chillando cuando explotaron los petardos.

\- La vida es corta y hay que vivirla con intensidad, y explosiones.- se defendió mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Y escuchando discos de Deep Purple.- sugirió la castaña observándole con emoción.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Fabian se acercó a una de las mesas donde había preparado su tocadiscos y la melodía de Smoke on the water resonó por toda la estancia.

Fabian y Elizabeth comenzaron a saltar por los distintos sofás espantando a los que estaban sentados, y al rato se les unieron los cuatro merodeadores y Gideon, que apareció por la puerta poco después.


	11. Confianza

Fueron meses de música, juergas con los gemelos Prewett y libros de Herbología. Días en los que Gryffindor ganó a Hufflepuff por los pelos y Jane tuvo que aguantar a Fabian gritándole la puntuación del partido cuando se la encontraba por los pasillos, ante la mirada enojada de su hermano. Jornadas de torturas a los Slytherin con los merodeadores, siempre absteniéndose cuando se trataba de Snape, y participando con más alegría cuando le tocaba a Eleanor Woodgate, a la que tiñeron el cabello de verde moco e hicieron que le saliesen oleadas de pelo del mismo color de ambos orificios nasales.

Con esto se ganaron el castigo que Elizabeth tanto había estado esperando, pero McGonagall decidió enviarla junto con Lupin a limpiar váteres en las mazmorras del castillo. Intentó cambiar su posición con Potter, Black o Pettigrew, a los que mandó con Hagrid, pero la profesora se negó en redondo.

\- No es que prefiera cumplir el castigo con ellos Remus- le explicó al chico que parecía preocupado por ello- es que tengo asuntos que resolver en el Bosque Prohibido, cosas para lo de ser animaga, ya sabes.

\- La gota de rocío ¿no?- preguntó Remus ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de su compañera, notó al instante que se había ido de la lengua- Yo… yo también soy un poco ratón de biblioteca, ya sabes.

\- No te preocupes, tu amigo Potter me comentó algo de sus deseos de convertirse en animago también, no tienes que disimular.- atajó la chica sonriendo, él suspiró aliviado.

\- Sirius me tiene un poco agobiado con lo de las lealtades…

\- Es un imbécil absurdo, conmigo estás en plena confianza, ¡si hasta estamos limpiando váteres juntos! No puede haber nada en este mundo que nos una más.- bromeó ella mientras metía la escobilla hasta el fondo de un váter especialmente sucio.

\- Yo de ti no la metía tanto, no vaya a ser que salga Myrtle la Llorona y te lleves un buen susto.- advirtió Lupin.

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó ella confusa.

\- Ya sabes, Myrtle, ese fantasma que se pasa la vida llorando en los baños de chicas del segundo piso...

\- No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas, nunca voy a esos baños porque están siempre inundados.- de repente la expresión de Bennet cambió a una de suspicacia- ¿Y tú cómo es que sabes que está ahí? ¿Merodeas mucho por los baños de chicas?

El rostro de Lupin se puso en carne viva, parecía un volcán en erupción.

\- Yo sólo… yo nunca… yo… se lo oí ya sabes… le oí hablar a unas chicas y…

Elizabeth estalló en carcajadas provocando que Filch apareciese en la puerta seguido por su gata y les echase una buena regañina. No les dejó marcharse hasta la una de la mañana cuando los dos Gryffindor caminaron arrastrando los pies por los oscuros pasillos del castillo hacia la torre de su casa.

Cuando entraron en la sala común, la luz del fuego iluminó sus caras y Elizabeth observó las cicatrices de cortes recientes en la cara de Remus, acercó una mano y las acarició suavemente provocando que él se ruborizase.

\- Algún día me tienes que decir quién demonios te hace esas marcas para que le dé una buena lección…-murmuró mirándole fijamente.

\- Algún día aprenderás a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás, Bennet.- la voz de Black resonó en la habitación.

\- Bueno Sirius, sólo se preocupa por nuestro colega, como hacemos todos.- le calmó James.

\- Eso es.- corroboró Elizabeth con presteza- Es más, me atrevería a decir que soy mejor amiga que tú, yo al menos no voy por ahí llamándolo chiflado.

\- ¿De qué hablas ahora? A ver si la loca vas a ser tú.- le espetó Sirius levantándose de golpe.

\- Del otro día en la enfermería, le llamaste algo... pirado, loco, ¡lunático! ¡Eso le llamaste!- acertó al fin, los cuatro chicos palidecieron y Sirius se encaminó hacia ella lleno de furia- Te parecerá bonito llamarle eso a un amigo.

\- ¡Bennet, basta!- le chilló James que había cogido a su amigo por la camisa a mitad de camino hacia la chica.

\- Es la verdad, le insultó. Y la verdad, me parece que Remus es el más cuerdo de todos vosotros como para que…

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA! - rugió el chico con tal ímpetu que sus gafas resbalaron hasta el final de su larga nariz.

Elizabeth se quedó de piedra, jamás había visto a Potter ponerse así. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Remus? Se acercó a donde James sujetaba a Sirius y lo encaró.

\- Mira Sirius, no sé qué está pasando ni por qué te pones así por este tema.- comenzó con tono suave, intentando aplacar la ira del moreno que la miraba con una rabia incontenible- Yo sólo estoy preocupada por las heridas de Remus, si esto es algo que queréis mantener en secreto, yo me hago a un lado. No preguntaré más, espero que sepáis lo que estáis haciendo.

\- Lo sabemos perfectamente.- gruñó.

\- De acuerdo, pues no me entrometeré más.

Sirius se calmó y James le soltó.

\- Me voy a dormir, estoy exhausta de limpiar mierda de los váteres.- se despidió la chica- Espero no soñar con el imbécil de Filch o mañana tendré que limpiar vómito de mi cama.

Los cuatro chicos se rieron mientras Elizabeth se perdía por las escaleras, incluído Sirius. Durante esos meses habían acercado posturas, después de lo de la enfermería y de ver que ella volvía a ser la bromista del principio y no el ratón de biblioteca en el que se había convertido se había sentido más confiado hacia ella. Pero su relación con Quejicus aún le hacía mantenerse en guardia con respecto a Bennet y esa noche había estallado.

\- Te pasas mucho con ella Sirius.- le dijo Remus una vez estuvieron los cuatro en la seguridad de su habitación- Además tu actitud no hace más que alimentar sus sospechas.

\- Ha dicho que va a dejar el tema y ella es una chica de palabra, nunca nos acusó en nada.- sentenció James metiéndose en la cama.

La Semana Santa llegó lluviosa y Elizabeth aún no había conseguido ningún material más para su poción, empezaba a temer que tendría que adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido sola, y no le hacía ninguna gracia esa idea. No obstante podía esperar hasta el próximo año, e incluso el siguiente, pero no más. Antes de terminar el tercer año quería ser ya una animaga.

Tanto ella como Jane volvieron a pasar esas vacaciones en el colegio, acompañadas por los incombustibles gemelos Prewett, cuya familia estaba metida en algún tipo de grupo con Dumbledore y preferían que se quedasen en el colegio. Jane y Gideon pasaban largas jornadas hablando de quidditch sentados en el comedor con los libros amontonados en la mesa, mientras Fabian y Elizabeth escuchaban sin parar el The Dark Side of the Moon de Pink Floyd en la sala común de Gryffindor. Elizabeth empezaba a adorar al tío de su amigo, que le había enviado el vinilo la última semana de marzo.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines en Hogwarts?- preguntó la castaña mientras los acordes de Time vibraban en la habitación.

\- Quiero ser Auror.- sonó completamente seguro.

\- Vaya… eso es interesante. Pero no te veo estudiar mucho.

\- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado. Relájate y disfruta de la música.

Pink Floyd era el grupo favorito de Elizabeth, y tras escuchar varias veces este último disco sabía que iba a marcar para siempre la historia de la música.

\- Daría lo que fuese por ir a un concierto suyo…- murmuró soñadora.

\- Algún día iremos juntos.- aseguró Fabian.

\- ¿Es una promesa?

\- Lo es.

Gideon llegó varias horas después, y se encontró a su hermano y a la pequeña Bennet dormidos como troncos en sus sillones con el disco sonando. Les despertó y a empujones les llevó a sus respectivos dormitorios. Bagheera esperaba como siempre calentando los pies de la cama y Elizabeth durmió profundamente soñando con conciertos y formas geométricas volando a su alrededor.

Tras las vacaciones, los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y aunque mayo animaba a los alumnos a disfrutar del buen tiempo en los terrenos del colegio, la biblioteca era el lugar elegido por la mayoría de ellos. Especialmente por los de quinto y séptimo, que se enfrentarían a sus exámenes de TIMO y ÉXTASIS.

Lily nadaba entre páginas de libros y apuntes con la cara pálida y echaba de vez en cuando miradas de odio a Elizabeth, que pasaba la vista con indolencia por sus apuntes de Herbología perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- A veces te juro que te daría con todos mis libros en la cabeza.- susurró la pelirroja.

\- ¡Eh! No la pagues conmigo que me lo curré bastante para adelantar varias asignaturas. Que tú quieras sacar notazas en todo no es mi problema.

Lily resopló y siguió intentando meterse en la cabeza todos los nombres de los duendes que participaron en la quinta batalla de Cornualles. Fabian se balanceaba en su silla al lado de Elizabeth con su pluma metida en la boca y mirando hacia el techo. Scarlett también estaba sumida en sus apuntes con cara de preocupación, había estado demasiado ocupada informándose sobre la moda que iba a llevarse en verano y no había estudiado nada durante el resto del curso. Tres de los merodeadores ni estaban ni se los esperaba, el único que devoraba libros con los demás era Lupin.

Jane estudiaba con sus compañeras de clase en otra mesa, echándole miradas de vez en cuando a Gideon que babeaba su libro de Pociones sentado al lado de su hermano con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

\- Chispita, vámonos de aquí, estamos perdiendo el tiempo cuando podríamos retozar por los terrenos del colegio.- le susurró a Elizabeth que le miró atónita.

\- ¿Cómo que Chispita?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Cuando te cabreas saltan chispas de toda tu persona, así que he decidido llamarte así.- le comunicó mientras ella rodaba los ojos con disgusto.

\- Podemos darle un nuevo significado a ese mote si te quemo el culo con mi vari…- un golpe en el cogote de la señora Pince sobresaltó a la pareja.

\- ¡Si no pensáis callaros, largo de aquí!- les susurró airada.

-¿Lo ves Chispita? No nos quieren aquí, vámonos de paseo anda.

Los terrenos del colegio estaban bañados por el sol y el olor de las plantas, muchos estudiantes habían decidido llevarse sus libros y apuntes para estudiar con la brisa primaveral, pero la mayoría dormitaban apoyados en el pie de alguno de los árboles. Vieron a Fiona corriendo por uno de los caminos con ropa de deporte.

\- Se está poniendo en forma para el partido contra Ravenclaw.- explicó Fabian al ver que Elizabeth la miraba sorprendida- Tenemos que ganar, si perdemos empataremos en partidos ganados con Slytherin y la victoria será por puntos, en eso nos llevan ventaja. Potter es muy rápido atrapando la snitch.

\- Esperemos que sea igual de rápido esta vez.

\- Me encantaría que disfrutases del quidditch tanto como yo…- murmuró Prewett.

\- No soy muy fan del deporte en general…, me puedo emocionar viendo un partido si juega alguien que conozco, pero tampoco es algo que me interese demasiado.-comentó Elizabeth parándose delante de un árbol sin nadie a los pies- Prefiero la música.

\- Siempre nos quedará la música.- añadió Fabian sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga.

\- No tengo ninguna gana de volver a casa.- dijo de repente Elizabeth después de un corto silencio, Fabian la miró con pesar, durante sus sesiones musicales ella le había contado su situación familiar y sus preocupaciones al respecto.

\- Vente a mi casa, te lo pasarás muy bien, además mi hermana Molly tiene dos hijos, uno de 3 añitos y otro de 5 meses que son muy divertidos y vamos a visitarlos con frecuencia.

\- Mis hermanas pequeñas están esperando con muchas ansias que volvamos a casa, ya fue duro para ellas que no fuésemos en vacaciones, si no voy en verano lo pasarán mal.- explicó con tristeza.- Además les echo de menos y quiero ver cómo están las cosas de verdad en casa.

\- Bueno, ya hablaremos durante el verano para que nos hagáis una visita todas, Molly estará encantada, le chifla tener invitados.

\- Y yo tengo muchas ganas de conocer a ese tío tuyo que te provee de música regularmente.

Fabian soltó una carcajada.

\- Mi tío Bertolt te encantará, es de Berlín y aunque viva en Yorkshire suele viajar mucho para allá y trae discos a montones.

\- En mi familia no interesa demasiado la música, mi hermana Kittie solía escuchar discos conmigo hasta que empezó a ir de señoritinga como Lydia para llamar la atención de nuestra madre.

Fabian decidió que no estaba cómodo en su postura en ese momento y se tumbó con la cabeza en el regazo de Elizabeth que lo miró divertida. Ambos se echaron una pequeña siesta aquél día de mediados de mayo, con la brisa acariciándoles el rostro y disfrutando de su juventud.

Después de una enorme fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando ganaron a Ravenclaw a finales de mes, mayo dio paso a junio y los exámenes se les echaron encima. Ya era habitual ver estudiando incluso a los despreocupados gemelos Prewett, que miraban con envidia a los merodeadores haciendo de las suyas por el colegio.

\- Ya estamos oficialmente de vacaciones.- anunció Fiona desperezándose de camino a la sala común después del examen de Astronomía.

\- Yo no estaré de vacaciones hasta que no vea las notas.- Lily les había dado la tabarra a todas durante el periodo de exámenes con las respuestas y los errores que creía haber cometido.

\- Seguro que sacarás en todo excelentes y tendremos que sacrificarte por el suplicio que nos hiciste pasar Lils.- le dijo Elizabeth conteniendo un bostezo, el examen de Astronomía se realizaba por la noche y para entonces ya estaban todos agotados de estudiar y de hacer exámenes.

\- No espero menos de mi pelirroja favorita - comentó James pasándole un brazo a Lily por encima de los hombros que la pelirroja se apresuró a quitar- Nuestros hijos además de guapos saldrán listísimos.

\- Y con tentáculos, porque como sigas molestándome te mandaré al fondo del lago y te tendrás que conformar con el calamar gigante.- le espetó Evans.

\- ¡Vamos Evans! Un poco de alegría que ya nos quitamos el muermo de los exámenes.- Sirius seguía a la feliz comitiva por los pasillos del colegio y se apresuró en defender a su amigo.

\- Ahora podremos pasar unos días tomando el sol en los terrenos del colegio.- murmuró Scarlett situándose al lado de Sirius y mirándole con ojos soñadores.

\- Nosotros tenemos planes un poco más ambiciosos.- explicó él alejándose de la morena, que empezaba a agobiarle.

\- Yo debería tenerlos, pero creo que ya lo dejaré para el año que viene.- dijo Elizabeth mirando significativamente a Lily.

\- ¡Muy mal Bennet!- exclamó Potter- No dejes para mañana…

\- Cállate o te meto la varita en un ojo.- le espetó Bennet

\- No serías capaz de desfigurar este hermoso rostro.- saltó él haciendo aspavientos.

\- Recuerda cómo os dejé la cara a principios de curso.

James se llevó las manos a la cara y salió corriendo por el pasillo con tan mala suerte que dio de bruces con McGonagall.

\- ¡POTTER!- bramó- Como si no tuviese suficiente con verlo a usted y a su grupito de gamberros merodeando por la escuela a altas horas, ahora simula una carga de caballería. ¿Quiere un último castigo antes de terminar el curso?

\- No, al menos no por esto Minnie.- contestó James.

\- ¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que no me llaméis así?

\- Es con cariño profesora.-intervino Sirius poniendo su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

La profesora frunció los labios y desapareció por el pasillo refunfuñando.

\- En realidad le encanta.- aseguró James una vez ella desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

En la sala común encontraron a varios alumnos, en su mayoría de quinto y séptimo celebrando el final de los exámenes. Fabian corrió hacia Elizabeth sonriente en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta y la cogió en volandas girando sobre sí mismo.

\- ¡Ya somos libres Chispita!- exclamó entre giros y risas.

\- Pff… ¿Chispita?- se burló Sirius- ¿Me dejarás llamarte Chispita, Bennet?

\- Estarías vomitando babosas antes de intentarlo.- amenazó mientras Fabian giraba con ella a cuestas.

Pese al cansancio, los recién llegados se unieron a la algarabía reinante en el lugar, Fabian había bajado el tocadiscos y sonaba a todo volumen Somebody to Love de Jefferson Airplane.

Dos semanas de descanso después, llegaron las temidas notas. Lily miró las suyas y después intentó investigar lo que habían sacado sus amigas, en especial Elizabeth, se puso a sus espaldas y trató de mirar disimuladamente por encima de su hombro.

\- Lily, me importa un cuerno que las veas.- dijo ella tendiéndole la hoja llena de puntuaciones.

En total tenía cuatro excelentes en Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en Herbología había subido a un supera las expectativas. Astronomía la había aprobado justa e Historia de la Magia directamente estaba suspendida.

\- Al final suspendiste Historia.- la reprendió la pelirroja, Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y tú qué? Todo excelentes seguro…- preguntó Scarlett.

\- Pues no, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tengo un supera las expectativas.- murmuró Evans con tristeza.

\- Pff... vete a la porra empollona, yo he suspendido Pociones y he sacado la friolera de un excelente en Defensa, el resto están aprobadas y da gracias.- se quejó la morena.- ¿Y tú Fiona?

\- Pues tengo en todo supera las expectativas, salvo en Historia, que suspendí.- dijo la rubia rascándose la cabeza- Estuve muy liada con los entrenamientos de quidditch y decidí pasar de ella y centrarme en las demás. Todos esos nombres de duendes…- Fiona se estremeció al pensarlo.

\- ¡No te preocupes compañera!- exclamó Elizabeth cogiéndola por los hombros- ¿A quién le importan todos esos duendes sabiendo hacerle un buen maleficio a idiotas como Woodgate?

Elizabeth dejó a Fiona y se dirigió a la puerta con Bagheera pisándole los talones.

\- Voy a restregarle mis notas por la cara a los Prewett, luego tenemos que bajar al comedor a la fiesta de fin de curso así que empieza a emperifollarte ya O'Hara, o llegarás tarde.

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación circular meneando su corta melena castaña.

Durante la cena el comedor se tiñó de los colores de la casa Slytherin, pues pese haber perdido la copa de quidditch habían ganado la de las casas. A mitad de la comida se oyeron un montón de graznidos y lo que parecían todas las lechuzas de la lechucería del colegio aparecieron de repente sobrevolando las mesas del comedor. En un instante todo se llenó de gritos, graznidos y cagadas de pájaro, los estandartes de Slytherin incorporaron el blanco a sus tradicionales colores verde y plateado decorados con las deposiciones.

\- ¡Lyra!- chilló Jane histérica corriendo detrás de su lechuza.

Las lechuzas se hallaban completamente desorientadas, desaparecer de la lechucería y aparecer de repente en la luminosidad del comedor las había dejado trastornadas.

\- A ver si para la próxima no asustáis a los pobres animales con vuestras bromitas ¿eh, genios?- les dijo Elizabeth a los cuatro merodeadores.

\- ¡Vamos Bennet! ¿Me vas a decir que los estandartes de Slytherin no son ahora mucho más bonitos?- le dijo Sirius señalando los adornos llenos de caca de lechuza.

Ella contuvo una carcajada.

\- No te lo voy a negar, pero procurad no asustar a animales indefensos la próxima vez, convocad mierda de dragón del aire o algo.

\- ¡¿HABÉIS SIDO VOSOTROS?! - bramó Lily que llevaba el pelo lleno de manchurrones.

\- ¡POTTER!- chilló McGonagall un segundo después.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me riñe a mí sólo?- se quejó el de gafas.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se pasaron la noche antes de irse a casa limpiando váteres con Filch observándolos atentamente y Peeves tirándoles caca de lechuza que había recogido por todo el comedor. Habían conseguido algo insólito, ver a Peeves aliado con Filch. Al menos eso pensó el conserje hasta que el poltergeist decidió que era más divertido hacerle la vida imposible a él y le tiró toda la mierda recolectada que le quedaba encima.

La mañana siguiente todos los alumnos partieron hacia la estación de Hogsmeade para regresar a sus casas en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Las cuatro amigas quedaron en cartearse durante todo el verano y Fabian se pasó por su compartimento para recordarle a Elizabeth que tendría noticias suyas durante las vacaciones para que fuese a visitar a su familia. Los merodeadores no dieron señales de vida, durmieron durante todo el viaje en su compartimento porque estaban agotados del castigo de la noche anterior.

Al llegar a King's Cross, Jane y Elizabeth se encaminaron juntas a buscar a su familia, después de unos segundos observando a la multitud congregada en la estación vislumbraron a su padre y a sus tres hermanas pequeñas, no había ni rastro de su madre. Elizabeth buscó a la señora Black con la idea de que su madre estuviese con ella como la otra vez, pero tampoco había rastro de ella.

\- Parece que mi señora madre ni se ha dignado en venir a recogerme este año.- murmuró Sirius, que se había colocado a su lado sabiendo a quien buscaba la chica.- Tendré que buscarme la vida para ir a casa.

\- Te podemos llevar nosotros chico.- dijo el señor Bennet, que había escuchado las quejas del moreno.

\- No se preocupe señor Bennet, por ahí veo a mi amigo James Potter con su familia.- contestó devolviéndole el saludo a su amigo, que agitaba la mano desde la distancia- Pasé con ellos las vacaciones de Navidad y Semana Santa, no les importará llevarme. Muchas gracias de todas formas.

Inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida.

\- Nos vemos el curso que viene Bennet.- le dijo a Elizabeth esbozando una sonrisa de lado antes de partir hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba la familia Potter.

Elizabeth le observó mientras se integraba entre la multitud y después se giró hacia sus hermanas, que estaban deseando abrazarla y asediarla a preguntas. Tendrían que esperar.

\- ¿Mamá?- le preguntó a su padre que negó con la cabeza con aspecto abatido.

\- Vamos a casa hijas, y hagamos una pequeña fiesta de celebración. Vuestra vuelta es un motivo de alegría, así que no nos pongamos tristes.

Las cinco hermanas y su padre salieron de la estación para pasar sus vacaciones estivales en Hertfordshire. Aunque no estuviese su madre Jane y Elizabeth estaban decididas a darles un verano feliz a sus hermanas pequeñas y a aliviar la cara de estrés de su padre lo más que pudiesen.


	12. Evasión

Los rayos de sol golpeaban directamente en la ventana de una habitación caótica. El suelo estaba plagado de libros y pergaminos llenos de garabatos y tachones, un gato negro jugaba con un ovillo de lana gris en una de las pocas zonas de sombra que quedaban en el dormitorio. De las paredes colgaban pósters de grupos musicales cuyos miembros tenían aspecto de no haberse dado una ducha en meses. Una pierna larga y muy delgada se balanceaba al borde de una cama deshecha de sábanas rojas al ritmo de Cry Baby de Janis Joplin, que sonaba a través de un viejo tocadiscos.

Elizabeth había pasado lo que quedó del mes de junio desde que volvió de Hogwarts y todo julio encerrada en su habitación con ocasionales visitas al baño, la cocina y la biblioteca de su mansión en decadencia en Hertfordshire. Los ánimos en la familia Bennet habían decaído ostensiblemente pese a los iniciales esfuerzos de las dos hermanas mayores para animar el ambiente lúgubre. Finalmente Elizabeth había desistido y se había enclaustrado en sus dominios dentro de la casa. Ese día de comienzos de agosto el calor la había mantenido apática, escuchando disco tras disco tumbada en su cama sin nada que perturbase su paz.

La quietud de la casa se vio repentinamente interrumpida por fuertes golpeteos en las escaleras y los gritos y llantos de Lydia y Catherine. Elizabeth se levantó de la cama con desgana y abrió la puerta de su habitación para contemplar la escena que se desarrollaba detrás.

Suzanne Bennet bajaba con las maletas traqueteando por las escaleras, cubierta por una capa negra que ondeaba a su espalda a pesar de los 35 grados que había en la calle. Lydia iba inmediatamente detrás de ella tratando de agarrar con sus manos el bajo de su capa, Kitty la seguía con lágrimas en los ojos. Jane y el señor Bennet esperaban al final de las escaleras con cara de no saber muy bien qué hacer.

Elizabeth tomó las riendas de la situación y corrió hasta adelantar a su madre, de un salto se colocó delante de la puerta de salida y la miró desafiante.

\- ¡¿Dejas a tu familia para irte con ellos?! - chilló dejándose dominar por la furia.

\- Apártate de la puerta Elizabeth.- dijo la señora Bennet con tono amenazante.

 _Cry baby, cry baby, 'cause you don't fucking care…_ La música de la habitación de Elizabeth llegaba hasta la entrada de la casa a través de la puerta abierta de par en par.

\- ¿Qué harás si no me aparto? ¿Matarme como hacen ellos con la gente que les estorba?

 _Tears fall to the ground, you just let them drop…_ Un destello cruzó los ojos de Suzanne.

La mujer agitó la varita en el aire y Elizabeth salió despedida hacia la puerta de la cocina.

 _I look at you and I see myself, and I know you better than anyone else…_ La puerta de la calle se cerró de un portazo y Suzanne se desapareció tras la verja de la casa.

Elizabeth permaneció desmadejada en la puerta de la cocina hasta que dejó de escuchar la desgarradora voz de Janis sonando desde su cuarto. Las dos pequeñas lloraban desconsoladamente y Jane se acercó lentamente a comprobar que Elizabeth estaba bien después del golpe. El señor Bennet se sentó en el escritorio del salón y se puso a escribir una carta.

\- ¿Lizzie? - preguntó Jane agachándose delante de su hermana.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas abiertos, la cabeza gacha y dos cortinas de pelo castaño impedían ver su cara.

\- Estoy bien Jane.- musitó con la voz ronca.

Sin decir nada más, se levantó lentamente y del mismo modo enfiló los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación donde volvió a encerrarse.

\- Jane - llamó el señor Bennet - ¿Podrías dejarme a Lyra para enviar esta carta al Ministerio?

Jane dejó de mirar hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido Elizabeth, asintió y fue a llamar a su lechuza, que sobrevolaba el terreno delante de la ventana de su habitación. El señor Bennet mandó su carta al Ministerio de Magia contándoles que su mujer finalmente había abandonado el hogar para unirse a los partidarios de Lord Voldemort.

Elizabeth pasó otra semana encerrada en su habitación, la mayor parte del tiempo tirada boca abajo en la cama y sin hacer caso a sus hermanas, que entraban de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba. Pero al llegar la segunda semana de agosto un evento le obligó a moverse. Una lechuza negra apareció en su ventana y comenzó a dar golpes con el pico hasta que le abrió y pudo entrar. Elizabeth recogió la carta que llevaba atada a la pata.

 _Hola Chispita, sé que no tuviste noticias mías en todo este tiempo pero, tal y como te prometí, hoy por la tarde pasaremos a recogeros a ti y a tus hermanas para que vengáis a pasar unos días a casa de mi hermana Molly. Tanto ella como Arthur Weasley, su marido, estarán encantados de recibirnos a todos. Tu padre también está invitado, pero me imagino que con todo el rollo del Wizengamot y la que está cayendo no tenga demasiado tiempo para tomarse unas vacaciones._

 _Atentamente, Fabian Prewett._

 _P.D: Vas a alucinar con mi colección de discos._

Elizabeth sonrió por primera vez en semanas, sorprendentemente leer la palabra 'Chispita' le inundó el cuerpo con una calidez y una alegría indescriptibles. Muy animada abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe asustando a Mary, que en ese momento subía hacia su propia habitación y corrió chillando por toda la casa.

\- ¡Nos vamos a casa de los Weasley! ¡Haced el equipaje enanas!

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Jane secándose su rubia cabellera con una toalla, recién salida de la ducha.

\- Fabian me acaba de enviar una carta diciéndome que esta tarde pasarán a recogernos para ir a casa de su hermana, Molly Weasley, a pasar unos días. ¿Te parece bien papá?- el señor Bennet estaba sentado en el sofá.

\- Me parece estupendo.- contestó sinceramente, pues creía que todas sus hijas necesitaban cambiar de aires.- Y si no fuese porque estoy hasta arriba de trabajo en el Wizengamot me uniría a vosotras. Corred y preparad el equipaje.

Jane dio un chillido agudo y murmuró algo de que debían haberla avisado antes. Lydia y Kitty volvieron a mostrar ese brillo y entusiasmo de cuando su madre era una persona alegre y despreocupada. Mary por su parte se limitó a asentir y fue a recoger sus cosas.

Cuando dieron las cinco aparecieron los gemelos Prewett en la puerta de los Bennet, estaban todas listas menos Jane, que no daba señales de aparecer. Elizabeth había crecido varios centímetros durante el verano y aunque seguía siendo un palillo ya asomaban sus formas por debajo de su camiseta negra de Queen, llevaba unos shorts vaqueros y unas botas Dr. Martens negras. Había dejado que su pelo creciese en lugar de cortárselo por debajo de las orejas como hacía siempre, y ya le llegaba a los hombros.

\- ¡Caray Chispita! Casi no te reconozco.- dijo Fabian con sorpresa cuando Elizabeth abrió la puerta.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a modo de saludo y les dejó pasar para presentarles a sus hermanas pequeñas.

\- En lo que Jane termina de ejecutar la obra de ingeniería en la que está metida - dijo en tono burlón - yo os presentaré a mis hermanas pequeñas.

Primero les presentó a Mary, cuyo pelo negro caía en suaves ondas hasta mitad de la espalda y que les observó con su habitual cara inexpresiva de un blanco níveo. Después fue el turno de Catherine, que les miró con sus increíbles ojos azules y cuyas mejillas y pequeña naricilla respingona se colorearon de un suave rubor al contemplar a los dos hermanos. La siguiente fue Lydia, que les guiñó uno de sus ojos azules con descaro.

Al terminar las presentaciones bajó Jane, que se había puesto un vestido blanco de manga corta con flores azules que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, con un pequeño cinturón marrón y unas sandalias de tiras. Gideon la miró pasmado y Fabian le arreó un collejón. Tras empujar a su hermano, Gideon se acercó hasta Jane y le cogió la maleta.

\- Bueno, como parece que ya estamos todos, vamos a casa de nuestra hermana. ¿Vuestro padre al final no viene?- preguntó Fabian.

\- No, está en el trabajo ahora mismo. Me pidió que os diese las gracias por invitarlo también, pero que le era imposible tomarse unas vacaciones.- contestó Elizabeth.

\- Vale pues… ¿tenéis polvos flu?

\- ¡Claro!- contestó Lydia.- Está justo encima de la chimenea.

\- Vale pues decid, a La Madriguera y deberíais aparecer en la chimenea de mi hermana.- explicó Fabian.

Después de unos minutos, todos aparecieron en el salón del hogar de los Weasley.

\- ¡Queridas! Ya estáis aquí.- exclamó Molly entusiasmada a ver a la joven comitiva que acababa de aparecer en su sala de estar. Llevaba a su hijo pequeño, Charles, en los brazos. Tenía ya seis meses y estaba enorme, su pelo rojo estaba completamente revuelto y sus mejillas pecosas lucían cubiertas de rubor.- Perdonad el desorden, pero este bribón pasó por el salón como un torbellino de destrucción.

Aunque el salón estaba patas arriba, Elizabeth sintió un ambiente de calidez hogareña que hacía mucho tiempo que no percibía en su casa. Desde la cocina llegaba un olor maravilloso a estofado y las paredes estaban llenas de retratos familiares y de fotos.

\- Espero que tengáis hambre, estoy preparando ya la cena y hay mucho para comer.- comentó la señora Weasley sonriendo- Mi marido llegará sobre las 8, últimamente tienen mucho trabajo en el Ministerio…

\- Nuestro padre está igual señora Weasley - intervino Elizabeth que había estado mirando maravillada a su alrededor- Me dijo que os diese las gracias por invitarlo, que le hubiese encantado venir, pero que el trabajo lo tenía atado.

\- No te preocupes querida, ¿y vuestra madre? ¿Trabaja también en el Ministerio?- preguntó con inocencia.

El rostro de las cinco Bennet se ensombreció, Jane fue la primera en reponerse y contestar a la pregunta.

\- Está de viaje actualmente.

\- Ah… bueno, pues no se puede hacer nada.- comentó Molly con una sonrisa benevolente- ¡Par de gandules! Llevad a las señoritas a sus habitaciones y bajad a ayudarme a poner la mesa.

Los dos hermanos hicieron de guías turísticos por la extraña casa de los Weasley, Jane y Elizabeth dormirían en la misma habitación, y las tres pequeñas en otra que estaba un piso más abajo. Cuando dejaron las cosas, bajaron para ver si podían ayudar a Molly, que parecía muy ajetreada entre cazuelas que cucharones de madera removían por arte de magia, cacharros que se fregaban solos y otros que volaban hacia la mesa en la que los gemelos acababan de poner un mantel.

\- ¡Molly espera!- exclamó Gideon- Mejor sacamos la mesa al jardín, que hace buen tiempo.

\- Vale, entonces recoged los platos que van volando y colocadlos en la mesa.

\- ¿Podemos ayudar en algo señora Weasley?- preguntó Jane observando los platos voladores.

\- Oh, no querida, id al jardín a tomar el sol mientras termino. Y llamadme Molly, con confianza.

Las cinco chicas salieron a disfrutar de los últimos rayos de sol del día, las dos pequeñas armaron un alboroto jugando con los gnomos de jardín que plagaban el recinto, mientras Bill, el hijo mayor de los Weasley, corría tras ellas chillando con alegría.

Elizabeth estaba eufórica, incluso hiperactiva. No pudo quedarse quieta charlando con Jane, Mary y los gemelos, así que se unió a las carreras de los más pequeños. Tras unos minutos, Fabian se encogió de hombros y la siguió. Ambos terminaron cogiendo a Lydia y Kitty y haciendo carreras a caballito por todo el jardín, acabando todos en el suelo riendo.

A las 8 llegó Arthur Weasley y todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer la deliciosa cena que había preparado Molly. Después de comer y de una pequeña sobremesa, todos decidieron irse a la cama. Jane y Elizabeth se sentaron en sus camas y cuando se disponían a ponerse el pijama, aparecieron los gemelos andando sigilosamente por la puerta.

\- ¿Preparadas para un poquito de fiesta?- susurró Fabian esbozando su mejor sonrisa de pícaro.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Jane aturdida - ¿Vamos a alguna parte?

\- Sí, pero habla más bajo, a Molly no le hace gracia que salgamos tan tarde.- murmuró Gideon.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Podremos ir así vestidas?- inquirió la mayor de las Bennet preocupada.

\- Vais perfectas.- contestó Fabian- Sobre todo tú, Chispita.

Sin más palabras salieron con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido y cogieron las escobas de los gemelos. Volaron hasta un callejón oscuro de Exeter, Elizabeth con Fabian y Jane con Gideon, y dejaron las escobas bien escondidas. Después entraron en un bar lleno de jóvenes donde sonaba rock. Fabian pidió cuatro cervezas y no le pusieron ningún tipo de problema, ya lo conocían. Se sentaron en unos sofás y comenzaron a beber. Jane se acercó la pinta de cerveza a los labios con inseguridad.

\- No sé si debería beber…- dijo dubitativa.

\- No vamos a emborracharnos Jane, sólo a pasar un buen rato.- la tranquilizó Gideon- Si prefieres que te pidamos otra cosa estás a tiempo.

\- Da igual, tomaré esto.

Elizabeth no tuvo el mismo problema, en cuanto se sentó dio un buen trago a la jarra y se recostó en el brazo que Fabian había colocado tras su espalda.

\- Da gusto tomar cerveza fresca con Black Sabbath de fondo.- dijo sonriendo a su amigo.

\- Esos dos sí que están a gusto.- le contestó él señalando con la cabeza a su hermano y a Jane, que hablaban muy cerca el uno del otro.- Creo que deberíamos irnos a otro lado para dejarles un poco de intimidad, además quiero que pruebes una cosa.

Los dos se levantaron dejando a la pareja ensimismada y se situaron en una mesa más apartada, Fabian sacó un porro de su chaqueta y se lo mostró a Elizabeth.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es?

\- Sí, mis primos de Irlanda fuman constantemente, pero nunca me dejaron tocarlo.- contestó la chica con una sonrisa- Deduzco que tú me vas a dejar.

\- Por supuesto, pero con moderación. ¿Fumaste tabaco alguna vez?

\- Sí, alguna vez robamos cigarrillos en fiestas familiares…

\- Bueno, pues esto es igual pero más… estimulante.

Fabian le dio la primera calada y luego se lo pasó a Elizabeth, que le miraba expectante. Después de un rato ambos estaban relajados en su sofá, riendo como idiotas. Elizabeth sentía un ligero mareo, Fabian no le había dejado dar más de cinco caladas para que no le sentase demasiado mal y la chica se sentía en la gloria. Se le borraron de un plumazo los problemas con su madre, sus preocupaciones por la guerra y por el futuro, sólo estaba allí escuchando buena música con su mejor amigo y sintiéndose en una nube.

Cuando dieron las 3 de la mañana y a ambos se les habían pasado los efectos del porro, Fabian y Elizabeth fueron a buscar a sus hermanos y se los encontraron besándose apasionadamente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - le preguntó Elizabeth entre risas- ¿Les interrumpimos sin compasión?

\- No querría, pero es hora de que nos vayamos, como mi hermana se dé cuenta de que nos hemos ido se puede liar mucho.

Carraspearon con fuerza, ella al lado de Jane y él junto a Gideon sobresaltándolos. Ambos pasaron del leve rubor durante sus besos, a un rojo escarlata que desprendía calor.

\- No os pongáis idiotas ahora, que esto se veía venir hace siglos.- les calmó Elizabeth- Y ahora vámonos que como nos pillen en casa de los Weasley se nos cae el pelo.

Entraron en casa de los Weasley tan sigilosamente como salieron y se despidieron en la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, Gideon le dio un suave beso en los labios a Jane, y Elizabeth y Fabian se guiñaron el ojo.

\- Y cuéntame hermana ¿cómo se siente una al estar enamorada?- preguntó Elizabeth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Oh Lizzie… llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de él.- dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿Ah sí?- se sorprendió la castaña- Yo pensaba que era cosa del año pasado…

\- ¡Qué va!- exclamó Jane- Llevo desde que entré en Hogwarts prendada de él, el segundo día de clases me ayudó a encontrar el aula de Encantamientos y desde aquel día no pude parar de mirarlo…

\- ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?- inquirió Elizabeth con reproche.

\- Me daba mucha vergüenza Lizzie… tú no pareces demasiado interesada en ese tipo de cosas.

\- Por norma general no lo estoy, pero me gusta saber lo que le hace feliz a mi hermana.

Jane se levantó y abrazó a su hermana pequeña con emoción.

\- Pues me hace increíblemente feliz, espero que algún día tú sientas lo mismo. ¿Por Fabian quizás?

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida apartándose el pelo de su hermana de la cara- Qué va, sólo le veo como a un buen amigo Jane. En realidad no veo a nadie con esos ojos, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

\- ¿Lizzie?

\- Dime.

\- Hueles raro…

Elizabeth se separó de un salto de su hermana y se olisqueó las mangas de la chaqueta.

\- Será por… por el humo del bar, ya sabes…

\- Puede ser…- dijo Jane no demasiado convencida - Bueno, mejor nos ponemos el pijama y dormimos, que mañana no creo que nos dejen dormir hasta muy tarde.

La semana con los Weasley fue como un bálsamo para las hermanas Bennet, las pequeñas estaban encantadas jugando en el jardín con el pequeño Bill, Mary era feliz leyendo sus libros del colegio sentada bajo una pequeña sombrilla, Gideon y Jane eran dos tortolitos que se hacían arrumacos con el beneplácito de Molly que estaba encantada con su nueva cuñada y Fabian y Elizabeth se escabullían cuando podían para fumar y evadirse un rato.

Pero los buenos momentos duran poco y cuando les tocó volver a casa, la hiperactividad de Elizabeth se transformó en angustia. Las sesiones de marihuana con Fabian le habían ayudado mucho a escapar de sus malos pensamientos y no sabía si estaba preparada para dejarlas tan pronto. Aún así pensó que de todas formas en Hogwarts iba a tener que estar sin ellas, por lo que se tenía que ir acostumbrando.

Ninguna de las hermanas les contó a los Weasley nada de su madre, Elizabeth se lo prohibió terminantemente y Jane, aunque quería contárselo a Gideon, respetó la orden de su hermana. No tenía ninguna gana de que todo el mundo se enterase de que su madre se había ido de casa.

\- Bueno Chispita, te veo en dos semanas.- se despidió Fabian.

\- Dos semanas...- murmuró Elizabeth con pesar.

\- Pasan en nada, no te preocupes.

\- ¡Podéis volver siempre que queráis!- exclamó Molly- Ha sido un placer teneros entre nosotros.

Las cinco hermanas desaparecieron a través de la chimenea de los Weasley para volver a Hertfordshire, donde les esperaba su padre con una merienda de bienvenida. Llegaban un poco alicaídas, pero al ver los esfuerzos del señor Bennet por animarlas decidieron llenar el resto del día con risas y diversión.

Elizabeth y Catherine acabaron disfrazadas con largos camisones estampados y pelucas que guardaban en el desván, mientras Lydia hacía poses de modelo con sus vestidos más bonitos y pintada como un pequeño payaso. Le sacaron una sonrisa incluso a Mary, que no solía cambiar su gesto adusto.


	13. Tercer curso

Mary Bennet volvió a comprobar por décima vez que había metido todo lo necesario para su primer año en Hogwarts en el baúl. En una hora partían hacia la estación King's Cross para coger el tren carmesí que salía a las 11 de la mañana hacia el colegio de magia y hechicería. La semana antes había comprado todo lo necesario para su nueva etapa en el callejón Diagon, incluída Tara, su gatita blanca con un ojo verde y otro azul.

\- ¡Jane! - chilló Elizabeth asomándose a las escaleras- ¿Quieres darte prisa? Ya está todo en el coche, sólo faltas tú.

La mayor de las Bennet bajó corriendo con su baúl traqueteando y la jaula de Lyra balanceándose en su mano libre. Llevaba una coleta alta y los labios pintados de rojo. Dejó su baúl en el maletero y entró precipitadamente con Lyra en uno de los asientos de atrás de la monovolumen.

Finalmente partieron hacia King's Cross con las pequeñas pidiendo cartas regulares de sus hermanas contándoles todo lo que pasase en Hogwarts, un poco más contentas que el año anterior porque les quedaba poco para ir ellas mismas y porque la marcha de su madre de casa había tenido un efecto positivo, el ambiente opresivo en Hertfordshire se había ido con ella. Además, el señor Bennet, aunque estresado y con ojeras, estaba más cómodo en su casa sin ver el proceso de decadencia en el que se sumía su mujer.

Llegaron a King's Cross a diez minutos de las 11 y corrieron hasta llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos despertando algunas miradas curiosas de las personas que esperaban sus trenes allí. Después de comprobar que habían dejado de mirarles, atravesaron la barrera mágica entre los andenes nueve y diez y vislumbraron el tren escarlata.

\- Siempre llegando con la hora pegada al culo.- murmuró Elizabeth mirando a Jane y sonriendo con resignación.

\- El caso es que llegamos.- contestó ella- Ahora vamos rápido, no se nos vaya a largar el tren en las narices.

Las tres Bennet mayores se subieron al tren y se despidieron de su padre y de sus hermanas pequeñas por una de las ventanas, no se apartaron de ella hasta que arrancó y dejó el andén atrás. Mary se quedó mirando a sus hermanas expectante.

\- Bueno Mary, como me dijo Jane el año en que empecé, iremos a un compartimento con nuestras amigas.- explicó Elizabeth- Será mejor para ti que vayas a uno por tu cuenta y empieces haciendo amigos.

Mary las miró con cara de pánico, le costaba mucho entablar conversación con desconocidos.

\- No nos mires así Mary, es por tu bien. No puedes quedarte apartada de la gente toda tu vida.- dijo Jane al ver la cara de su hermana- Te estamos haciendo un favor en realidad, mayor que el que le hice yo a Elizabeth que siempre fue más sociable que tú.

Mary se encogió de hombros y se adentró en el pasillo arrastrando los pies, su baúl y con Tara maullando en su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Estará bien?- preguntó Elizabeth con preocupación.

\- Seguro que sí.- contestó Jane no muy convencida- De todas formas sabes que no va a quedar en ninguna de nuestras casas ¿verdad?

\- Ya… tiene toda la pinta de ser una Ravenclaw, así que más vale que vaya aprendiendo a relacionarse por su cuenta.

\- Sí… en fin. Voy a ver si encuentro a mis amigas y a… bueno, ya sabes.- Jane se sonrojó intensamente.

\- Más vale que te acostumbres a hablar de tu novio de una vez.- dijo Elizabeth rodando los ojos y yéndose por el lado contrario.

Elizabeth se detuvo cerca de un compartimento en cuya puerta se había reunido un grupito de chicas chillonas interrumpiendo el paso por el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Venden droga en ese compartimento?- preguntó la castaña molesta empujando al grupito de niñas risueñas para hacerse paso y asomarse a la ventana.

Lo primero que vio fue a Potter de pie con el pelo completamente despeinado y dando saltos en mitad del cubículo, después a Peter dando palmas al lado de la ventana y a Remus mirándolos de reojo con un libro entre sus manos. A continuación vio lo que tenía a todas las niñas suspirando en la puerta, el pelo azabache de Sirius caía con gracia a ambos lados de su cara, estaba recostado y llevaba una camiseta negra y una chupa de cuero que le daba aspecto de tío duro. Su amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos hacía que sus ojos grises chispeasen.

Elizabeth se quedó un poco aturdida, parecía bastante más adulto que la última vez que lo vio, el verano le había sentado bien. A su lado ella parecía una niña que había crecido demasiado. Al contrario que el pelo perfectamente colocado de Black, ella llevaba una coleta con mechones sueltos por todos lados. De repente los ojos de Sirius se posaron en ella, esbozó una sonrisa de lado y le invitó a pasar. Elizabeth arqueó las cejas y se giró hacia las niñas.

\- Toda vuestra.- les dijo señalando la ventana- No hay nada interesante para mí.

Un par de compartimentos más adelante dio con el que estaba buscando, sus tres mejores amigas charlaban animadamente en su cubículo. Elizabeth entró, soltó a Bagheera y dejó su baúl en la zona del equipaje. Lily la miró de arriba abajo.

\- Cada día estás más flaca.- sentenció- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Pensábamos que habías perdido el tren.

\- Un coro de locas me interrumpieron el paso un par de compartimentos atrás.- contestó con una mirada significativa que Scarlett comprendió de inmediato.

\- El compartimento de los merodeadores.- afirmó la morena.

\- Premio para la irlandesa que alcanzó la copa c este verano.- dijo Elizabeth observando las generosas proporciones del busto de O'Hara.

\- Sí bueno, mi cambio no es nada comparado con el de Black, ¿lo viste?

\- Por desgracia.- murmuró Elizabeth- Encima me pilló mirándolo como una idiota, al ver a tanta gente congregada ahí me entró la curiosidad y me asomé.

\- No me puedes negar que le ha sentado muy bien el verano.- enfatizó Scarlett.

\- Puede que físicamente, pero ahora además de idiota le tenemos que sumar que es un engreído.- repuso Elizabeth amargamente- No va a haber quien le aguante, encima se pasará medio curso torturándome porque me vio mirándolo.

\- ¿Quién te tortura?- preguntó Fabian, que acababa de entrar al compartimento a visitar a su amiga.

\- Esperemos que nadie Prewett- contestó ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- Tengo una sorpresita para ti que te ayudará a aliviar la posible tortura.- comentó enseñándole un disco.

\- Lynyrd Skynyrd… no los conozco.- murmuró Elizabeth mirando la portada.

\- Es su álbum debut, pero te aseguro que es una obra de arte Chispita. Cuando lleguemos al colegio te lo pongo para que flipes.

\- Al final no conocí a tu tío Bertolt…

\- Y mejor para nosotros, gracias a que se retrasó una semana en venir a visitarnos me trajo esta obra de arte.- aseguró dándole un beso al vinilo.

\- Ya habrá tiempo, supongo.

\- Seguro. Bueno Chispita, señoritas, me voy a mi compartimento. Nos vemos en el colegio.-se despidió haciendo una reverencia.

\- Es objetivamente muy guapo.- comentó Scarlett mirando a Elizabeth cuando Fabian desapareció por el pasillo.

\- Creo que terminarías antes haciendo una lista de los que no te parecen guapos.- se burló Fiona.

\- Qué puedo decir, me gusta verle el lado bueno a la gente.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquilo, Lily estuvo inmersa en su libro de Transformaciones, Fiona ojeaba atentamente un catálogo de escobas voladoras, Scarlett para sorpresa de todas leía atentamente su libro de Pociones y Elizabeth se quedó dormida hasta que llegó la señora del carrito de la comida. No recibieron visita hasta una hora después de comer, cuando el cristal de la puerta se oscureció y entraron Sirius y James.

\- ¡Evans!- exclamó Potter con emoción al ver a Lily- He crecido cinco centímetros este verano, cinco centímetros más de belleza toda para ti.

\- Piérdete Potter.- le espetó ella sin despegar la vista de las páginas de su libro.

Sirius posó su mirada en Elizabeth, que jugaba con su gato sin prestar atención a los recién llegados.

\- ¿Qué tal el verano?- preguntó Scarlett resueltamente.- ¿Incordiando a algunos inocentes?

\- De ese tema creo que tú podrías darnos unas cuantas lecciones.- le espetó Sirius girando la mirada hacia ella.

\- No te preocupes, mis clases magistrales acabaron el año pasado, este me lo tomaré con más calma.- repuso ella sonriente.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso.- Elizabeth observó con interés a su amiga mientras Bagheera restregaba la cabeza en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué tal el verano Bennet?- inquirió Sirius al ver que la castaña había tomado interés en la conversación.

\- Más o menos.- contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tuvimos visita en la mansión Black.- sugirió Sirius lanzándole una mirada penetrante.

\- Lo supuse.- replicó ella escuetamente y mirándole significativamente.

Sirius asintió y se apoyó en la puerta del compartimento con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la ventana. El resto les miraba con curiosidad, pero conocían el carácter de Elizabeth y sabían que si no quería dar explicaciones, no lo haría por mucho que insistiesen.

\- Bueno chicas, después de esta breve visita para que Evans no me echase en falta más de lo necesario - Lily bufó de fondo- nos volvemos a nuestro compartimento, si nos dejan entrar claro.

\- ¿Sigue el corro de fans en la puerta?- preguntó Fiona divertida.

\- Sí, aquí mi amigo Sirius ha causado furor.

\- A ti también te dicen cosas.- replicó él incómodo.

\- Que me aparte para poder verte mejor.

Todos en el compartimento rieron con ganas.

\- Si fueses así de humilde siempre podrías llegar a caerme bien, Potter.- comentó Lily.

A James se le iluminó la cara y corrió a arrodillarse frente a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Por tu amor seré más humilde que el profesor Flitwick!

\- Retiro lo dicho.

Tras varios intentos fallidos de recuperar la atención de Lily y varios tirones en la camisa por parte de Sirius para que se fuesen a su compartimento, los dos merodeadores salieron. La estación de Hogsmeade se perfilaba ya en las ventanillas y las chicas cogieron sus pertenencias con rapidez para salir del tren y dirigirse hacia la zona desde la que salían los carruajes hacia el castillo. Las cuatro amigas subieron en uno y se adentraron en la oscuridad.

\- Oye, no os pregunté el año pasado, ¿qué asignaturas optativas cogísteis?- preguntó Scarlett observando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del carruaje.

\- Yo quiero dedicarme a algo relacionado con las criaturas mágicas.- explicó Elizabeth- Así que cogí Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y como había que coger dos, decidí que Runas Antiguas podía ser interesante.

\- Pues coincidiremos en Runas.- afirmó Lily- Pero yo me decanté por Aritmancia en lugar de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, creo que si termino estudiando algo relacionado con sanación me será más útil.

\- Yo escogí Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas porque puede ser divertido y Adivinación porque me dijeron que era muy fácil.- explicó Fiona- Quiero dedicarme lo más que pueda al Quidditch y cargarme de trabajo no me iba a ayudar…

\- Me temo que tendré que acudir a una clase sola, escogí Estudios Muggles y Aritmancia.- se lamentó Scarlett- Pero bueno, al menos sé que no tendré que aguantar a nadie de Slytherin sola.

\- No sabía que te interesase la Aritmancia- se sorprendió Lily.

\- Me interesa a nivel aficionado, pero en el futuro me gustaría dedicarme a algo relacionado con relaciones internacionales en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. -enfatizó Scarlett- Me consta que en algunos departamentos organizan eventos en los que tienen que poner especial cuidado con los muggles, por lo tanto como no tengo ni idea de su cultura, me interesa Estudios Muggles especialmente.

Sus amigas se quedaron sorprendidas de que tuviese su futuro tan claro, no se esperaban que la Scarlett frívola que habían conocido durante sus dos años de colegio tuviese la cabeza tan bien amueblada. Ella observó las caras de estupefacción de las tres chicas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Me gusta la moda, pero no todo es estética en esta vida.

\- No, no, es que me sorprende que tengas las ideas tan claras a estas alturas.- dijo Elizabeth.

\- Tú tienes claro que quieres dedicarte a algo relacionado con animales, ¿por qué no iba a tenerlo yo?

\- Es que yo no lo tengo tan claro, es una idea. También me interesan otros sectores como los Aurores o los Sanadores…

\- Vamos Bennet, te pirran los animales. Está claro que tirarás por ahí tarde o temprano.

Tras unos minutos charlando sobre sus futuros profesionales, entraron en los terrenos de Hogwarts y se dispusieron a entrar en el Gran Comedor donde se celebraría el banquete de bienvenida y el sombrero seleccionador colocaría a los nuevos alumnos en las cuatro casas existentes. Este año tenía especial interés para las Bennet y para Sirius Black, ya que Mary Bennet y Regulus Black empezaban ese año su primer curso en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Crees que tu hermana Mary acabará con nosotras en Gryffindor?- preguntó Lily mientras los alumnos de primer curso desfilaban entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

\- Lo dudo mucho, conociéndola seguramente sea escogida para Ravenclaw.- contestó Elizabeth observando el gesto ceñudo de su hermana, que caminaba con el resto de alumnos de primero hacia el sombrero seleccionador.

Minutos después el sombrero seleccionador llamó a Mary y la envió a Ravenclaw, tras ella fue el turno de Regulus Black, que fue directo a Slytherin. Elizabeth miró de reojo a Sirius que observaba la mesa de las serpientes con expresión de disgusto.

\- Parece que a Sirius no le hizo demasiada gracia el destino de su hermanito ¿eh?- comentó Scarlett observando a Elizabeth.

\- Ya sabes el aprecio que tiene a los Slytherin, le ha debido sentar como una patada en el culo.- dijo Elizabeth observando la comida que acababa de aparecer delante de sus ojos.

\- Y cada vez irá a peor, no sé si habéis recibido El Profeta este verano pero las cosas se están poniendo muy feas.- Fiona observó a sus amigas con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

\- Leí que los tíos de Gwenog Hamilton aparecieron muertos en su casa, por lo visto el marido era muggle y su tía Julianne trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia en un departamento que promulga leyes para proteger a los muggles.- explicó Scarlett, que parecía muy enterada en el tema.

\- ¿Y visteis lo de ese edificio de oficinas muggle que ardió hasta los cimientos?- preguntó Lily con voz chillona- Salió también en las noticias muggles, nadie supo cómo explicar el modo en que se quemó. Claro, no tuvo nada que ver con ellos… la cifra de muertes ascendió a cien personas.

Elizabeth escuchaba la conversación de sus amigas como si se tratase de una emisión en diferido. Desde que su madre había abandonado Hertfordshire no se había vuelto a asomar a los horrores que traían las noticias sobre Voldemort. Estaba completamente decidida a ignorar esta circunstancia y decidió no establecer contacto visual con las tres chicas, por el contrario dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde su hermana Mary parecía muy incómoda ante la insistente charla de una chiquilla de bucles dorados. Elizabeth esbozó una sonrisa y miró a la mayor de las Bennet que también tenía la vista fija en Mary.

\- ¡Chispita!- Elizabeth no reaccionó- ¡CHISPITA!

La interpelada sacudió la cabeza aturdida y miró hacia Fabian, toda la mesa de Gryffindor y parte de la de Ravenclaw estallaron en carcajadas. El grito había silenciado a la mitad del comedor.

\- ¡Estupendo Prewett! Ahora todo el colegio me llamará con ese apodo espantoso.- se quejó Elizabeth- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Espérame luego en la Sala Común y escuchamos el disco.

Ella asintió y dio cuenta del postre antes de que Dumbledore hiciera desaparecer la comida y diese comienzo el discurso al final de la cena.

\- Corren tiempos difíciles para el mundo mágico.- comenzó el director- Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos y apoyar a aquellas personas que perdieron a sus seres queridos. No podemos dejarnos llevar por la mezquindad de esas personas que quieren hacer de este mundo un lugar dividido y lleno de odio.- los ojos azul eléctrico del anciano recorrieron el comedor- Vuestra generación será la que marque el destino de este mundo, vosotros seréis los que transforméis la oscuridad en luz o los que dejarán que esta les consuma.- el silencio en la estancia era absoluto- Confío plenamente en vuestra capacidad y buen juicio, estad unidos y no habrá nada que pueda con vosotros. Ahora dormid y recuperad fuerzas para mañana.

Los alumnos se levantaron en tropel y fueron abandonando el comedor dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivas casas, los alumnos de primero guiados por los prefectos de quinto curso. Elizabeth se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor a esperar a Fabian mientras el resto de sus amigas subían a la habitación a prepararse para dormir. Tras unos minutos esperando, el chico apareció cargado con su tocadiscos, sin mediar palabra sacó el disco de Lynyrd Skynyrd de su funda y lo colocó de modo que comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de Free bird.

Elizabeth había aprendido un hechizo especialmente útil durante sus vacaciones de verano, consiguió meter toda la música de sus vinilos en una pequeña caja de música con una llave que, al ser accionada, pasaba a la siguiente canción. Cuando terminó de escuchar el tema del grupo de Florida, convocó la cajita de música de música con un accio y metió el tema dentro.

\- Increíble Prewett.- murmuró extasiada.

\- Te lo dije, no hay que perder de vista a estos tíos.

\- Desde luego. Bueno tú, yo me voy ya que mañana tendré que enfrentarme a mi primera clase de Runas Antiguas.

\- ¿Has cogido ese peñazo? Todo el mundo sabe que hay que coger Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación si no quieres morirte de asco todo el curso.

\- Prefería algo más útil.- dijo Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos se despidieron y enfilaron las escaleras hacia su noche de sueño reparador. Había dado comienzo oficialmente el nuevo curso en Hogwarts y cualquier cosa podría pasar a partir de ese momento.


	14. Criaturas mágicas y objetivos cumplidos

\- Lizzie…

Lily Evans zarandeaba un bulto encogido dentro de la cama en uno de los dormitorios de la torre de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Lizzie!

\- Joder Jane, cinco minutos más…- gruñó una voz de ultratumba debajo de las mantas.

\- ¡ELIZABETH BENNET, COMO NO TE LEVANTES AHORA MISMO TE METO LA VARITA EN UN OJO!- chilló la pelirroja exasperada.

Elizabeth saltó de la cama sobresaltada con Bagheera maullando como un descosido enganchado a la pechera de su pijama.

\- ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto maldita loca?

\- Te noto atontada desde que llegaste al Expreso de Hogwarts ayer, no sé qué te pasó este verano pero estás medio idiota. Tenemos que bajar al comedor YA, McGonagall nos tiene que dar los horarios.

\- Vale, vale.- murmuró la castaña poniéndose en marcha con parsimonia.

Dio varias vueltas sobre sí misma indecisa hasta que finalmente se acercó a su baúl, sacó la túnica para ir a clase y lentamente se dirigió hacia el baño bajo la mirada cada vez más exasperada de Lily. Cuando la pelirroja vio a su amiga tratando de meterse la manga de la camisa por la cabeza insistentemente, perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER EL IMBÉCIL?! Son las nueve menos cuarto y a las nueve tenemos nuestra primera clase, tú igual te quieres perder Transformaciones porque ya vas por séptimo curso, pero YO NO.

\- ¡Pues lárgate y déjame en paz!- chilló la castaña cabreada- ¡Me estás tocando ya las narices!

\- Bien, perfecto, aquí te quedas intentando meterte la puñetera manga por la cabeza.

Lily salió dando un portazo y Elizabeth tiró la camisa del uniforme al suelo y se volvió a lanzar en la cama resoplando. Bagheera saltó a su regazo y se acurrucó mientras su dueña acariciaba suavemente su lomo. Sabía que tenía que ir a clase, McGonagall podía llegar a asustar mucho cuando sus labios desaparecían tras una fina línea de tensión por el enfado. Tras unos segundos de apatía, colocó a Bagheera encima de la cama y se vistió para acudir a la primera clase de Transformaciones del curso. No desayunaría, después de todo no tenía hambre.

Cuando entró en el aula la clase ya había comenzado, la profesora McGonagall la miró con expresión severa pero tomó asiento sin que le dijese nada al respecto. Ese año continuarían con la transformación de objetos inanimados en animales de todo tipo, algo que ella ya controlaba a la perfección. Lily estaba sentada a su lado dándole ligeramente la espalda y concentrada transformando un jarrón en un águila real, estaba bastante enfadada a juzgar por las arrugas que se formaban en su entrecejo.

\- Oye Lily…- comenzó Elizabeth.

La pelirroja gruñó y se giró más en su asiento, con lo que Elizabeth tuvo un perfecto plano de la espalda completa de su amiga, se encogió de hombros y sin mucha ceremonia transformó su jarrón que voló por todo el aula ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros.

\- Muy bien Bennet.- le felicitó la profesora- Pero no pienses que te vas a librar del castigo por llegar tarde, te unirás a los señores Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew esta noche en las mazmorras.

\- No hay que perder las costumbres.- susurró ella con pesar.

\- Te lo mereces por holgazana.- rezongó Lily, que se había colocado correctamente en su asiento.

\- ¿Ya me hablas?

\- Creo que será suficiente castigo estar encerrada con esos cuatro en las mazmorras.

\- ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Digamos que cuando McGonagall entró a clase, Woodgate flotaba boca abajo en el techo con las bragas al descubierto.- la chica puso gesto de desagrado mientras Elizabeth soltaba una sonora carcajada acompañada por una severa mirada de la profesora.

\- ¿Quiere añadir una noche más de castigos señorita Bennet?- preguntó hierática.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza y se puso a leer su libro de Transformaciones.

\- ¿Por qué le hicieron eso?- preguntó entre susurros cuando la profesora se fue a la otra punta de la clase para reprender a un alumno de Slytherin que había roto el jarrón que tenía que transformar.

\- Me gustaría decirte que por ser una Slytherin… pero en realidad se puso a insultarme como de costumbre y ya sabes cómo se pone Potter.

\- Vaya, parece que no me hubiese librado del castigo ni aunque hubiese llegado a la hora…

\- Deberías pasar de las provocaciones de esa gente como hago yo Lizzie.

\- No pienso pasar jamás cuando se metan con cualquiera de vosotras tres.

\- ¿Incluso con Scarlett?

\- Sí, ¿no te fijaste cuánto cambió? Y no me refiero precisamente a su delantera…

Esta vez fue Lily la que soltó una carcajada para sorpresa de la profesora.

\- Francamente Evans, no me esperaba esto de ti. Tú también estarás castigada esta noche junto con los cinco habituales.

Lily palideció y se negó a hablar más durante lo que quedaba de clase, al finalizar había conseguido transformar su jarrón en un águila real que se colocó al lado del de Elizabeth en una repisa al lado de la ventana.

\- Vaya Evans, parece que tendremos una romántica cita esta noche.- dijo James acercándose a Lily por el pasillo.

\- Potter, te juro que como no te calles te echo un maleficio que te enteras.- amenazó Lily acelerando el paso.

\- Es la primera vez que la castigan, está traumatizada, yo de ti no le tocaba demasiado las narices.- le advirtió Elizabeth observando a su amiga desaparecer por un pasillo lateral.

\- Oye Lizzie, ¿qué clase tienes ahora?- preguntó Scarlett.

\- Pues no tengo ni idea, como no fui al desayuno McGonagall no me dio el horario.

\- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.- anunció Fiona- Tenemos lo mismo.

\- ¡Anda! Sirius, Peter y yo también escogimos esa, y Adivinación.- exclamó James entusiasmado.

\- Siento decepcionarte, pero no coincidirás en ninguna con Lily.- le informó Fiona- Ella es más de las de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.

\- Yo aquí me separo también, ahora tengo Estudios Muggles.- explicó Scarlett adelantándose.- Nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tenía lugar en los terrenos del castillo cerca del Bosque Prohibido, aquella clase era compartida indistintamente con miembros de las cuatro casas puesto que al ser optativa no todos los alumnos la escogían. De ese curso en Gryffindor la habían escogido Elizabeth, Fiona, James, Peter, Sirius y un par de alumnos más, el resto se habían repartido entre el resto de asignaturas. Por suerte para los alumnos de la casa de los valientes, ese curso ningún Slytherin se había decidido por esa clase, con lo que compartían la asignatura con trece alumnos más de entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Silvanus Kettleburn les recibió con el sol impactando de lleno en su cara a la que le faltaba un cacho de la nariz y tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Les saludó con una mano que contaba con un par de dedos menos y dio comienzo a la primera clase que tendrían de esa asignatura.

\- Buenos días, soy vuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Estaré encantado de enseñaros todo lo que sé sobre el maravilloso mundo de los seres fantásticos que pueblan Gran Bretaña.- explicó mirándolos a todos con entusiasmo- Empezaremos con animales inofensivos y fáciles de estudiar y domesticar, pero poco a poco según avance este curso y los siguientes si seguís con la asignatura, estudiaremos algunas más peligrosas e interesantes.

Elizabeth se sintió emocionada por primera vez durante el día, adoraba todos los animales y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ellos. Además de la música ellos eran su pasión principal. Fiona en cambio miró al profesor Kettleburn con un poco de preocupación, quería asignaturas fáciles y el futuro no parecía demasiado prometedor.

\- Deberíamos empezar por los gusarajos, puesto que están en la escala más baja de la clasificación de peligrosidad, pero son demasiado aburridos y he pensado que podríais hacer un pequeño trabajo sobre ellos- algunos alumnos profirieron quejidos que el profesor ignoró- para que sepáis al menos qué son y lo que hacen. Podéis entregarlo la semana que viene y… creedme, no será muy largo, no hay demasiado que explicar sobre ellos…

Kettleburn se acercó a su maletín que había dejado en el linde del Bosque Prohibido y desapareció dentro ante la mirada atónita de sus alumnos. Tras unos minutos salió con varias jaulas en sus manos en las que se mecían unos diminutos pájaros azules moteados que no emitían ningún ruido.

\- ¡Jobberknolls!- exclamó contento- ¿Alguien sabe decirme algo de estos pequeñines?

Elizabeth sabía lo que eran, pero no le apetecía nada ser la Lily Evans de la clase de Criaturas Mágicas, así que dejó que una alumna de Ravenclaw contestase a la pregunta del profesor Kettleburn.

\- ¿Su nombre señorita?- preguntó el profesor.

\- Aileen Abercrombie.- respondió ella- Los Jobberknolls son unas magníficas aves que no emiten ningún tipo de sonido hasta que llega el momento de su muerte. Justo entonces exhalan un largo chillido que se compone de todos los sonidos que escucharon a lo largo de su vida, pero al revés.- tomó aliento para continuar recitando como un papagallo- Sus plumas son un ingrediente fundamental para elaborar Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad y también se utilizan para la poción de la memoria.

\- Muy bien señorita Abercrombie, diez puntos para Ravenclaw.- dijo Kettleburn mirándola con satisfacción- Añadiré que se alimentan de pequeños insectos y que suelen encontrarse en el norte de Europa y América. Me gustaría que los alimentáseis y que dibujáseis las diferentes partes de su fisonomía en vuestros pergaminos. Poneos en grupos de cinco y coged una de las jaulas.

\- Gryffindor debería hacer piña.- dijo James pasando los brazos sobre los hombros de Lizzie y Fiona.

Pasaron el resto de la clase observando a los pajarillos azules y aguantando las bromas de los merodeadores. Cuando llegó la hora de terminar, Peter había perdido las cejas fruto de un maleficio muy bien lanzado por Fiona y James tenía la lengua pegada al paladar, obra de Elizabeth. A la hora de la comida Lily parecía haberse calmado un poco, había tenido dos horas libres y las había aprovechado en la biblioteca leyendo su libro de Aritmancia.

\- ¿Qué tal tus horas libres Lils?- preguntó Elizabeth sentándose a su lado.

\- Muy bien, estuve leyendo el libro de Aritmancia en la biblioteca con Remus.

\- ¿Tú también escogiste Aritmancia Lupin?- Elizabeth miró a Remus que estaba sentado justo enfrente de su amiga con un plato lleno de albóndigas delante.

\- Sí, y Runas Antiguas, creo que coincidiremos en esa Bennet.- contestó él esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¡Otro cerebrito!- exclamó Scarlett

\- La verdad es que hay que tener valor para cursar Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas al tiempo.- dijo Sirius uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Siempre quedaremos los vagos como nosotros que vamos a lo divertido y a lo fácil.- aseguró James con la boca llena de puré de patatas.

\- Y a lo inútil, porque si Adivinación sirve para algo más que para pasar el rato yo soy un hipogrifo.- murmuró Lily con desprecio.

\- Bueno, yo ya os dije que prefería centrarme en el quidditch.- se disculpó Fiona.

\- Lo sé querida, tu futuro profesional va encaminado hacia eso, tú al menos lo tienes claro y persigues un objetivo. No quise decir que todos los que estudian Adivinación sean unos patanes- se disculpó la pelirroja- Pero hay algunos que sí- finalizó mirando a Potter y Black.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes si yo también me quiero dedicar al quidditch Evans?- preguntó James- Aunque yo trato de acercarme a ti, tú no sabes ni te interesaste por nada sobre mí, así que no asumas mis motivaciones para hacer las cosas.

\- Yo… lo siento… - comenzó Lily aturullada- No quise…

\- Si me das un beso te perdono.- respondió James de inmediato incorporándose en su asiento.

Lily bufó y tras lanzarle una mirada de odio se dedicó a dar cuenta de la comida que había en la mesa. Elizabeth, que había estado pendiente de la discusión de sus dos amigos, observó a su alrededor y divisó a su hermana Jane que entraba en el comedor junto con Gideon Prewett. Eran la pareja de moda y todo el mundo cuchicheaba y los miraba mientras caminaban entre las mesas.

Los ojos de Elizabeth planearon por el resto de la estancia buscando a la otra mitad de los Prewett, Fabian, y lo descubrió riendo a mandíbula batiente con una chica de su clase, otra Gryffindor que si no estaba mal informada, se llamaba Megan Wallace. Se quedó mirándolos fijamente un buen rato hasta que Fabian le apartó un mechón rubio de la cara a Megan, entonces no pudo soportar más la escena y devolvió la vista a su plato, ya vacío.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Lily observando a Elizabeth.

\- Sí.- contestó sin mirarla.

Lily también había visto a Fabian con aquella chica, se había dado cuenta de las reacciones de Elizabeth y quería seguir preguntando, estaba un poco cansada de la actitud evasiva de su amiga. Desde que se habían encontrado en el expreso de Hogwarts la notó distante y encerrada en sí misma y le daba miedo presionarla pues si algo sabía bien de Elizabeth Bennet era que tenía un carácter de mil demonios.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Lily, Elizabeth y Remus se dirigieron a su primera clase de Estudio de Runas Antiguas con la profesora Bathsheda Babbling, que al finalizar les puso una tediosa tarea para la semana siguiente que consistía en rellenar 30 centímetros de pergamino con historia de las primeras runas germánicas.

\- Pues vaya con las optativas.- se quejó más tarde Elizabeth en la sala común- Es el primer día de clase y ya tengo dos redacciones, una de Runas y otra de Criaturas Mágicas. No le dejan ni aterrizar a una.

\- Pues en Adivinación al profesor se le cayó una estantería completa de tazas de té al suelo, tiró su bola de cristal, la golpeó con un pie y salió volando por la ventana y después escaldó a Woodgate con el agua hirviendo de la tetera- relató como pudo Fiona entre risas- Al final de la clase estaba tan contrariado que se olvidó de mandarnos deberes.

\- ¿Y cómo quedó Woodgate?- preguntó Elizabeth interesada.

\- Parecía un fénix en llamas.

\- Al menos una alegría en este día funesto.- comentó riendo.

\- Tenías que haber visto a Potter y a Black, casi se asfixian cuando vieron a Eleanor salir corriendo roja como un tomate.

\- No era para menos.- intervino Sirius, que estaba sentado junto a sus amigos en un sofá cercano.- Esa tipa es insoportable.

\- Os tengo que confesar que le eché un confundus al profesor por lo bajini. - dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa- No esperaba que desembocase en el accidente con Woodgate, pero no puedo decir que me disguste.

\- Ya decía yo que parecía demasiado atolondrado.- comentó Fiona entendiendo mejor la situación.

\- Es que la clase estaba siendo aburridísima, quise darle un poco de emoción.- James parecía nervioso mirando alrededor.

\- ¿Estás buscando a cierta pelirroja?- preguntó Elizabeth con suspicacia- No te preocupes, está en la biblioteca, no ha podido escuchar tus hazañas y no creo que nadie de aquí sea tan imprudente de contárselas.

\- Es que antes se enfadó mucho, me gusta molestarla pero hasta cierto punto.

\- Por fin admites que lo haces todo para molestarme.- la voz de Lily, que acababa de entrar en la sala común, sobresaltó a James.

\- Yo no dije eso…

\- ¿Después de la cena tendremos que ir a las mazmorras directamente o vendrá McGonagall a buscarnos?- preguntó Lily ignorando a James.

\- Pues como no nos asignó varias cosas, supongo que tenemos que bajar todos y allí Filch nos endilgará una de sus asquerosas tareas.- explicó Elizabeth.

A la hora de la cena la profesora McGonagall se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y les comunicó a los castigados lo que tenían que hacer, disipando así sus dudas. Para horror de Lily, ella tendría que ir con Sirius, Peter y James a las mazmorras con Filch para limpiar todo lo que se le ocurriese al celador. Remus y Elizabeth irían al Bosque Prohibido junto con Hagrid.

Elizabeth empezaba a pensar que se encontraba en una racha de suerte, el castigo le venía de perlas para recoger la cucharada de rocío que necesitaba para su poción de transformación en animaga. Conociendo a Hagrid les tendría hasta altas horas de la noche buscando algún pelo de unicornio o algo por el estilo. Después de cenar Lupin y ella dejaron atrás al resto y se encaminaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde el guardabosques les esperaba con su perro jabalinero Fang y una ballesta. Elizabeth llevaba a buen recaudo en un pequeño bolso una cucharilla y un frasco para depositar el rocío.

\- Hola chicos.- saludó Hagrid- Siento que os hayan castigado pero la verdad es que me venís de perlas. Perdí uno de mis thestrals y la profesora McGonagall me informó de que vosotros podríais ayudarme a encontrarlos.

Ambos asintieron, Elizabeth podía ver a los thestrals porque vio morir a su abuela materna cuando era niña, era una bruja loca que terminó tirándose por la ventana de su mansión ante los horrorizados ojos de su nieta, que por aquel entonces tenía cinco años. Nunca les había comentado nada de qué era lo que tiraba de los carros de camino al castillo a sus amigas, no quería preguntas al respecto, por ello decidió no preguntarle nada a Lupin.

\- Siempre me pregunté cómo era posible tener tantos thestrals y tan bien amaestrados.- comentó Elizabeth mirando apreciativamente a Hagrid, no sabía que las fantásticas criaturas eran suyas.- Para serte sincera, pensaba que era cosa de Dumbledore.

\- Sí, Dumbledore podría haberlo hecho sin ninguna duda, e incluso mejor que yo. Pero estos pequeñines son cosa mía, él está muy ocupado con sus asuntos. Y ahora, basta de cháchara y vamos a buscar a Tenebrus.

\- Bonito nombre.- murmuró Remus.

La extraña comitiva se internó en el bosque buscando al thestral extraviado, Hagrid parecía muy afligido por haberlo perdido y lo llamaba con unos alaridos que hacían que Remus y Elizabeth se mirasen con preocupación. Lo que menos querían era que alguna de las cosas espantosas que se escondían en aquel bosque encantado saliese a su encuentro y les hiciese pasar un rato desagradable.

\- Oye Hagrid.- susurró Elizabeth frotándose las manos con nerviosismo- ¿Podrías chillar un poco más bajo?

\- No te preocupes, estando conmigo no hay nada que os pueda hacer daño en este bosque.

Elizabeth lo miró con desconfianza, la temeridad de Hagrid era bien conocida por todos los estudiantes que habían tenido la oportunidad de pasar alguna velada con él.

Estuvieron varias horas caminando por el bosque sin encontrar rastro de Tenebrus, el guardabosques tenía lágrimas en los ojos temiéndose lo peor, les había confesado durante la búsqueda que era su ejemplar favorito, el primero que nació ya en el bosque. Sin dejar de buscar al animal, Elizabeth había afilado la vista para encontrar el rocío que necesitaba. Cuanto más se internaban en el bosque, más posibilidad había de que ningunos pies humanos y ningún rayo de sol hubiese profanado la zona. Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando la castaña al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

\- ¡QUIETOS TODOS! - chilló de repente al llegar a una zona que los árboles cubrían por completo.

Hagrid la miró sin entender, pero se quedó quieto mientras ella se adelantaba, se agachaba y tocaba algo en el suelo. Cuando quiso acercarse a mirar la chica ya había recogido lo que necesitaba y se lo había guardado en su pequeña bolsa.

\- Falsa alarma.- dijo cuando Hagrid se asomó por encima de su hombro- Me pareció ver huellas por esta parte del camino.

Antes de que nadie más dijese otra palabra, un matorral se agitó violentamente. Elizabeth se incorporó de repente chocando contra el pecho de Hagrid que aguantó el golpe sin problemas. Fang se colocó detrás de Lupin con el rabo entre las piernas y gimiendo lastimeramente mientras el chico apuntaba hacia el seto con un farol. El guardabosques tomó la iniciativa y se acercó al matorral lentamente, al extender la mano un pequeño hocico negro se asomó entre las hojas y la olisqueó.

\- ¡Tenebrus!- exclamó Hagrid aliviado- Nos has hecho meternos hasta el maldito infierno del bosque. ¿Qué hacías husmeando por aquí? Pequeño bribón.

El thestral salió contento como unas castañuelas y se entregó al abrazo de su dueño. Tras un rato de carantoñas enfilaron hacia la salida del bosque, se habían internado tanto que tardaron una hora en abandonar la oscuridad de los árboles por el camino más corto.

\- Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme a buscar a Tenebrus chicos.- les dijo Hagrid como si ellos se hubiesen presentado voluntarios y no como parte de un castigo.- Se hizo muy tarde, lo siento mucho, pero con la preocupación me olvidé por completo de la hora.

\- No te preocupes, al menos conseguimos encontrar a Tenebrus.- afirmó Elizabeth sonriente, aunque estaba contenta por haber logrado uno de sus objetivos para conseguir ser animaga, también le alegraba haber encontrado al thestral extraviado.

\- Bien, ahora corred al castillo que mañana no os perdonarán las clases por haber estado castigados.

Los dos estudiantes se despidieron de Hagrid y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada del castillo.

\- ¿Ya conseguiste el rocío?- preguntó Remus sonriendo con suspicacia, Elizabeth le miró sorprendida- Tu pequeña pantomima en el suelo sólo engañó a nuestro querido guardabosques.

\- Con eso basta entonces.- contestó Elizabeth- Sí, ya conseguí el rocío, ahora me falta contratar a dos de tus amigos para que me ayuden con la crisálida.

\- Yo te puedo ayudar si no quieres pedirle ayuda a Sirius.- se ofreció el chico.

\- Muchas gracias Remus, pero prefiero que tú no te ensucies las manos.

\- Como quieras, pero quiero que sepas que me puedes pedir ayuda en lo que necesites.

Cuando llegaron al la sala común se despidieron rápidamente y cada uno se fue hacia su habitación, era demasiado tarde como para conversar, al día siguiente Lily, el despertador humano, no perdonaría.


	15. Una mirada hacia el abismo

La segunda semana de clases coincidía con el comienzo de los entrenamientos de quidditch y el lunes a la hora de la comida Jane llegó corriendo emocionada a la zona donde comía su hermana.

\- ¡Lizzie me han escogido, me han escogido!- exclamó zarandeándola y haciendo que derramase gran parte de su zumo de calabaza.

\- Espero que como mínimo te hayan elegido Ministra de Magia, porque me has hecho llenar mi comida de zumo y como sea alguna idiotez te dejo calva.- protestó la castaña molesta.

\- ¡Soy la nueva cazadora de Hufflepuff!

Elizabeth rodó los ojos pero se contuvo, sabía que para su hermana ese paso era incluso más importante que ser nombrada Ministra de Magia.

\- ¡Enhorabuena Jane!- la felicitó sonriente- Pero la próxima vez procura no arruinar mi comida con tu vehemencia informativa.

\- Eres una quejica.- murmuró Jane agitando la varita y dejando la comida de su hermana como nueva.- Esto lo podrías haber hecho tú con los ojos cerrados.

\- Enhorabuena Jane.- intervino Fiona- Ahora seremos rivales en el campo.

Lily y Scarlett también la felicitaron, después llegó Gideon y se la llevó para felicitarla a su manera. Por su parte Elizabeth no había vuelto a hablar con Fabian desde que llegaron a Hogwarts y escucharon el disco de Lynyrd Skynyrd, cada vez que se lo encontraba en algún pasillo o en la sala común estaba con alguna chica y eso, no entendía bien por qué, le causaba una sensación de malestar en el estómago.

En ese preciso momento lo divisó con una mano apoyada en una de las paredes del comedor, justo delante de una chica que estaba recostada en esa misma pared, hablando desde muy cerca y con una clara actitud de coqueteo. Sintió náuseas y pese a que intentó ingerir algo más, lo dió por imposible, dejó el plato medio lleno y salió a toda pastilla del comedor con Lily chillándole que le esperase, apurando su última cucharada de sopa.

Tenían la tarde libre y la iban a dedicar a una jornada de estudio en la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron a su rincón favorito de la estancia este ya tenía un ocupante, uno al que estaban muy acostumbradas. Severus Snape apenas levantó la mirada del libro en el que estaba inmerso, hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y continuó con sus cosas. Elizabeth sacó un manual avanzado de Herbología y empezó a ojearlo con interés, había descubierto que para estudiar Magizoología tendría que dedicarle mucho tiempo al estudio de las diferentes hierbas y hongos mágicos.

\- Lizzie ¿nos tomamos un descanso?- preguntó Lily tras dos horas buceando entre libros.

\- No Lils, prefiero seguir.

La pelirroja la miró ceñuda pero no dijo nada más, se acercó a Snape y unos segundos después ambos salieron de la biblioteca. Elizabeth sabía que Lily intentaba desesperadamente hablar a solas con ella, lo había intentado en numerosas ocasiones desde que empezaron el curso, pero se las había ingeniado para evitar esa eventualidad. No tenía ganas de que su amiga la interrogase con esos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos como un detector especialmente eficiente de mentiras y problemas. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie de su madre, de que se había ido y de que muy probablemente ahora estaba al servicio de Lord Voldemort, ese psicópata al que todo el mundo temía nombrar.

Ella procuraba actuar normal, quizá exageraba un poco su alegría para disimular y no preocupar a nadie. En general lo conseguía, pero Lily era otra historia. Era como un escáner de estados de ánimo a la que nada se le pasaba por alto. Y estaba empezando a cansarse de que la evadiese, Elizabeth lo sabía pero no podía parar de hacerlo. No quería abrir ese abismo que había aparecido en ella ante nadie, quería enterrarlo y hacer como que no existía. Daría lo que fuera por contar con la ayuda de la hierba mágica de Fabian, o por contar con él en absoluto. Pero eso también parecía imposible.

Antes de que la pareja de adictos a la biblioteca volviese a entrar, Elizabeth recogió todas sus cosas y se fue, en una jugada maestra para evitar el camino hacia la sala común en compañía de Lily. No los encontró en la puerta ni en los pasillos, debían haber salido a los terrenos del colegio aprovechando que aún hacía buen tiempo.

Al entrar en la sala común vio lo que menos le apetecía ver en ese momento, a Fabian con una chica, una diferente a la que había acorralado en el comedor. Una a la que besaba apasionadamente apretujados en un sofá. Ni siquiera distinguía quien era la Gryffindor a la que su mejor amigo estaba devorando, no se paró a averiguarlo, con una sensación de angustia creciente en su estómago corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación. Se puso el pijama, se arrojó en la cama y cerró el dosel. Bagheera no estaba, ni siquiera pudo contar con el consuelo de su fiel mascota mientras se hundía un poco más en el abismo.

Lily entró varias horas después y se encontró el dosel de la cama de Elizabeth cerrado, por segunda vez desde que llegaron a Hogwarts con once años. Un poco más de ira se acumuló en su interior, pero tenía que esperar, no podía presionar a Elizabeth o conseguiría el efecto contrario a lo que pretendía. Aunque estuviese mortificándola saber que su mejor amiga sufría en silencio, tenía que ser paciente.

Pasaron las semanas y llegó la fiesta de Halloween, Lily había adoptado otra estrategia para conseguir llegar hasta Elizabeth. Intentaba animarla a todas horas introduciéndolas a las dos en una vorágine de histrionismo y locura. Por un lado la castaña se forzaba a parecer más feliz de lo que hubiese demostrado normalmente y por el otro lado estaba Lily, con voz de discurso motivador, chillando y riendo con una voz aguda muy poco propia de ella. Fiona y Scarlett estaban comenzando a asustarse ante la actitud de sus dos amigas, pero no sabían qué hacer porque al fin y al cabo parecían exageradamente felices.

Tampoco ayudaba a la cordura que James tomase la nueva actitud de Lily como algo fantástico y se uniese a la algarabía que montaban las dos amigas, que parecían al borde de un ataque de histeria. La noche de Halloween todo se fue de las manos, durante el banquete la histeria llegó a un punto álgido en el que, tanto los merodeadores como las dos amigas, comenzaron una batalla de comida que culminó con ellas subidas encima de la mesa chillando con voz aguda y con el pudín chorreando por el pelo.

Se ganaron otra noche de castigo cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó muy enfadada y les amenazó con mandarlos a todos al ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

\- ¡Qué fiesta tan maravillosa!- exclamó Elizabeth cuando las cuatro amigas estuvieron en la habitación.- ¿Verdad Lily? ¡Creo que no fui tan feliz nunca en mi vida! ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Todo va tan bie…!

\- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- estalló Lily exasperada- Deja ya de fingir que todo va estupendamente, ¡cínica!

\- Oye, siento que te hayan castigado, pero eso no es motivo para…

\- ¡Estoy harta de esta mierda Lizzie!- la interrumpió- Me has llevado al borde de la locura, pero ya no aguanto más. No sé qué demonios te pasa, pero está claro que no me consideras tu amiga.

\- ¿Qué estás dic…?

\- ¡No seas falsa! Estoy cansada de tratar de acercarme a ti, de tratar de que confíes en mí. ¡Estoy cansada!- las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Lily- Puede que engañes a los demás con esa máscara de idiota que te has puesto, pero yo no soy imbécil y me estoy cansando de que me trates como si lo fuera.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando.- el tono de Elizabeth se oscureció hasta dar paso a una voz demasiado grave incluso para ella, las ojeras que se habían instalado permanentemente debajo de sus ojos se notaron más que nunca.

\- Ya… pues cuando quieras abrir esa cabeza de alcornoque que tienes quizá sea demasiado tarde y me haya cansado de correr detrás de ti como un perrito.

\- Me importa una mierda.

\- Tú verás lo que haces.- con la amenaza en el aire, Lily se desvistió en silencio y se metió en la cama cerrando el dosel. Elizabeth hizo lo mismo segundos después.

Scarlett y Fiona se miraron atónitas, por fin aquella situación de locura se había zanjado. El problema era que estaban en medio de una batalla campal entre dos de sus mejores amigas.

\- No tiene sentido preocuparse ahora Scarlett, vamos a dormir y ya mañana veremos cómo están las cosas- dijo Fiona.

Las semanas siguientes Elizabeth se encerró en sí misma, hermética. Se aisló de todos sus amigos evitando así que tuvieran que elegir entre ella o Lily. Sus días consistían en ir a clase, sentarse lo más aislada posible en el comedor durante las comidas e incluso saltarse alguna y pasar horas en algún rincón escondido de la biblioteca antes de irse a dormir. La sala común de la torre de Gryffindor sólo era un lugar de paso para ella.

Remus trató de hablar con ella varias veces, pero siendo él mismo un pozo de secretos no podía abrirse de modo que la chica confiase en él. Casi todas sus conversaciones derivaban a temas de estudios y Elizabeth huía de él en cuanto podía. Fiona también trató de acercarse a ella, pero siempre que la abordaba tenía mucha prisa en irse a algún lugar. Tampoco apareció por el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, que ganaron los leones por los pelos. Todos pensaron que acudiría al primer partido de su hermana, y lo hizo, pero no lo vio desde las gradas, se escondió en algún lugar de los bordes del campo y en cuanto terminó con la victoria de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw con una brillante actuación de Jane, se apresuró en irse al castillo.

La única que tenía ocasión de hablar con ella en profundidad era su hermana Mary. Las dos Bennet daban largos paseos por las cercanías del Bosque Prohibido embutidas en sus ropas de abrigo, pues ya empezaba a hacer mucho frío. Conociendo el carácter de Mary, Elizabeth sabía que ella entendería perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, su incapacidad de comunicarse con las otras personas y sus ganas de estar sola.

\- ¿Sigues sin hacer ningún amigo?- le preguntó Elizabeth una tarde de principios de diciembre.

\- Sí, al principio trataban de comunicarse conmigo, pero supongo que ya lo dieron por imposible.- Mary hablaba sin ningún problema con su hermana porque sabía que no la juzgaba.

\- ¿No te gusta la gente de tu curso?

\- No es que no me gusten, es que siento que no tenemos nada en común.- explicó la pequeña- Pensé que al estar en Ravenclaw conocería a gente con mis inquietudes, pero en realidad aunque estudian siguen siendo algo…

\- ¿Infantiles?

\- No lo sé Lizzie, no sé qué es, pero no encajo.

\- Quizá puedas probar relacionándote con gente más adulta.

\- Contigo y con Jane me resulta mucho más sencillo hablar, pero no sé si es porque sois mis hermanas…

\- ¿Te pasa lo mismo con Kitty y Lydia?

Mary bufó.

\- No sé si se les puede considerar ejemplo de nada.

\- Prueba a hablarle a gente de cursos más altos, quizá puedas encontrar ahí lo que buscas.

\- No puedo Lizzie, no soy capaz de acercarme a alguien de buenas a primeras y entablar conversación, ya lo sabes, y los mayores en Ravenclaw no creen que relacionarse con niños merezca la pena.

\- Entiendo… yo ahora mismo ya sabes que no puedo ayudarte. Quizá cuando consiga salir de este pozo de mierda te pueda poner en contacto con algunos Gryffindor con los que creo que encajarías a la perfección.

\- ¿Lily Evans?- preguntó Mary con cautela.

\- No estaba pensando en ella precisamente, ya veremos.

Pronto llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y esta vez Elizabeth decidió irse a su casa, no tenía ninguna gana de pasarlas con Fabian besuqueándose por las esquinas con alguna chica ni de interrumpir el idilio de su hermana Jane con Gideon.

\- ¿No te quedas este año?- le preguntó Jane dos días antes del inicio de las vacaciones.

\- No tengo motivos para quedarme, prefiero ir a casa y acompañar a papá, Kitty y Lydia.

\- Quizá yo también debería…

\- No. - le interrumpió Elizabeth- Aprovecha tu tiempo con Gideon, el año que viene es el último que pasa en Hogwarts y hasta que tú termines le verás poco.

Este argumento convenció a Jane por lo que la semana antes de Navidad, sólo Mary y Elizabeth partieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts hacia Londres. Compartieron compartimento entre tres niñas tontas de segundo que no paraban de chillar cada vez que Sirius Black pasaba por el pasillo y su imagen cruzaba fugazmente el cristal de la puerta. Una de las veces miró distraídamente dentro del compartimento y al ver a Elizabeth entró.

\- Hola Bennet.- saludó entre los chillidos de emoción de las niñas de segundo.

\- Qué raro verte sin tu mellizo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? En privado.- añadió al ver que Elizabeth le miraba expectante.

Elizabeth pensó en rechazar su oferta, pero de pronto le vino a la cabeza que Sirius sabía lo más importante de su situación y no la había molestado en ningún momento. Podía haber hablado con él, ¿quién le iba a entender mejor que un Black renegado? Se incorporó ante la sorpresa de Mary y salió del compartimento detrás del chico. Se colocaron en una parte del pasillo poco transitada.

\- Te he dejado vagar en soledad estos meses para que acomodases tus ideas.- informó Sirius mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grises- Sé que quizá no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida, pero por alguna razón me molesta enormemente verte por ahí deambulando como un alma torturada al que nadie comprende.

\- No pienso que nadie me comprenda, no quiero tener que explicarle todo lo de mi madre a nadie y que sientan pena de mí.

\- ¿Y no has pensado que quizá yo podría entenderte? Tengo varios años a las espaldas de familia tenebrosa a la que detesto.

\- No lo había pensado hasta que viniste hace un momento al compartimento, por eso acepté.- confesó la chica.

\- Mira Bennet, sé que tú y yo no tenemos una relación muy cercana pero en esto podría ser una especie de confidente.

\- No tengo mucho de qué hablar en realidad, mi madre se fue de casa, fin de la historia.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

\- Como quieras Bennet, mi ofrecimiento está ahí para cuando quieras cogerlo.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose en un incómodo silencio que finalmente rompió Sirius.

\- Vuelvo a mi compartimento, nos vemos Bennet.

Elizabeth asintió y fue detrás de él hasta alcanzar el suyo donde le esperaba su hermana y el coro de niñas de segundo que la miraban con una mezcla de admiración y envidia.

En la estación les esperaba el señor Bennet acompañado por las dos pequeñas, que sonrieron felices al ver a sus hermanas. Cuando Elizabeth llegó hasta su familia, echó una mirada alrededor hasta que localizó lo que buscaba, Sirius caminaba hacia la salida varios pasos por detrás de sus padres y su hermano Regulus. No había rastro de su madre lo cual supuso un alivio para ella.

\- ¿Qué tal los primeros meses de curso?- preguntó el señor Bennet observando a sus hijas recién llegadas que se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.- Vaya, ya me parecía raro que no te quedases allí las vacaciones Lizzie.

\- Ya no tengo motivos para no querer estar en casa.- repuso Elizabeth.- Que estos meses de curso no hayan sido los mejores no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Mary? Me esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo.

\- Ya sabes que no tengo demasiada facilidad para tratar con desconocidos.

\- Bueno, poco a poco pequeña.

Diciendo esto emprendieron el camino hacia su casa, con las pequeñas un tanto decepcionadas por la falta de entusiasmo de sus hermanas mayores, el periodo navideño no empezaba con buen pie.


	16. Confesiones

El olor de la cena de Navidad inundaba la planta baja de la mansión en decadencia de los Bennet. Baster, el elfo doméstico de la familia, corría de un lado a otro de la cocina procurando que todo quedase perfecto. Quería que toda la familia pasase una velada agradable y deseaba en especial que las señoritas Elizabeth y Mary Bennet alegrasen esa expresión amarga que llevaban pintada en la cara desde que llegaron de Hogwarts hacía una semana. Catherine se había ofrecido a ayudarle, como siempre, pero él se había negado en redondo. Estaba muy contento de servir a una familia que era tan amable con él, sobre todo desde que la señora Bennet se había ido, pero eso no iba a reconocerlo en voz alta o tendría que pillarse las orejas con la puerta del horno.

Las manos de Mary sobrevolaban las teclas del piano de la sala de estar mientras su padre leía las cartas que tenía pendientes del trabajo sentado en el sofá con las arrugas poblando su ceño. Lydia cotorreaba alegremente con su voz aguda sobre la cantidad de vestidos que esperaba comprarse para lo que quedaba de invierno con Kitty bostezando a su lado. De Elizabeth no había ni rastro en la planta baja de la casa, pues había adoptado sus costumbres del verano y estaba encerrada en su habitación con la música de Black Sabbath haciendo retumbar las paredes. Fabian le había enviado el vinilo a los tres días de estar en su casa. Al principio había lanzado el paquete al otro lado de la habitación, pero finalmente había sucumbido a la curiosidad y pronto el Sabbath Bloody Sabbath inundó por primera vez sus oídos.

Esas vacaciones había pensado mucho, en Lily, en Fabian y en Sirius. Sobre todo en Sirius. Se había sorprendido a sí misma pensando en el moreno de ojos grises más de lo debido, incluso una noche apareció sentada en su mesa de estudio con un pergamino y media carta escrita dirigida a él. Pero tras quedarse en shock por un momento arrugó el trozo de papel y lo tiró a la papelera sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿En qué cuernos estoy pensando? Es Sirius Black, el chiflado que me quemó el vestido hace dos años…-murmuró enfadada consigo misma.

El problema era que cuando trataba de quitar a Sirius de su cabeza, aparecía Fabian y tenía aún menos ganas de pensar en él que divagar sobre el heredero de los Black. Era más difícil enfrentarse a sus sentimientos hacia Prewett que afrontar que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Porque ya había descubierto lo que le pasaba con Fabian y le había provocado un pánico que quería enterrar en algún rincón recóndito de su mente ante la imposibilidad de hacerlo desaparecer.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto y la cabeza poblada de largo pelo castaño de Catherine apareció por el hueco interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamientos.

\- Lizzie…- murmuró con temor.- La cena está lista.

La castaña se levantó con movimientos lánguidos y bajó hacia el comedor donde le esperaba su familia alrededor de una mesa repleta de manjares. Baster se había empleado a fondo. Lyra, la lechuza de Jane, llegó a mitad de la cena junto con dos lechuzas de Hogwarts cargadas con los regalos que había comprado para sus hermanas y su padre. Elizabeth recibió un magnífico libro que recogía cien variedades de plantas raras del mundo para elaborar pociones, Lydia una bonita tiara con pequeñas esmeraldas que hacían juego con el color de sus ojos, Mary un enorme libro sobre famosos músicos magos y Kitty un libro de Historia de la Magia que hizo que desapareciese en un sillón tras sus páginas para disgusto de Lydia, que quería armar jaleo por toda la casa antes de irse a dormir. Para el señor Bennet traían una pluma nueva que él guardó con mimo en el primer cajón de su escritorio.

Los regalos animaron a Elizabeth que pasó el resto de la cena cantando y bromeando con sus hermanas, incluso Mary se mostró más alegre que nunca. Cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama Lizzie había tomado una decisión, sacó su fajo de pergaminos y comenzó a escribir una larga carta desahogando todos los sentimientos de angustia de los últimos meses.

 _No sé muy bien cómo comenzar esta carta, tampoco estoy demasiado segura de querer mandarla. No sé si en cuanto la lechuza del colegio salga volando con ella atada en la pata me arrepentiré y mis gritos para que vuelva la acompañarán hasta que desaparezca en el horizonte. Sólo sé que necesito soltar la carga que llevo dentro y hoy, 25 de diciembre de 1973, tomé esta decisión._

 _No quise hablarle a nadie de la angustia que me invade desde que mi madre se fue de casa para unirse a los seguidores de Voldemort. No quiero que nadie sienta pena por mí o que me asocien con una persona que decidió tomar ese camino. Menos aún siendo mi propia madre. Siento vergüenza y miedo. Tengo mucho miedo a que las personas que quiero me rechacen porque alguien tan cercano a mí sea afín a esas ideas asquerosas._

 _Al final con ese miedo lo que conseguí es alejarme de esas personas que no quería que me rechazasen y ahora no sé muy bien qué hacer. Tú, aún conociendo mis circunstancias, me tendiste una mano en el tren. Pese a todas nuestras discusiones y malos momentos me ofreciste un hombro sobre el que apoyarme, en ese momento no supe hacerlo pero ahora, con esta carta, espero que la oferta siga en pie._

 _Querría preguntarte también si has vuelto a ver a mi madre, e incluso cómo está, pero no estoy segura de querer saberlo ni de que ella se merezca ni una pizca de preocupación por mi parte después de cómo se fue… Yo me interpuse entre ella y la salida de nuestra casa y ella me lanzó contra la puerta de la cocina antes de largarse dejando a dos de sus hijas desoladas y a mí desmadejada en el suelo medio en shock. En fin. Premio a la madre del año._

 _Aunque creo que sobra decirte esto teniendo en cuenta cómo eres, te ruego máxima discreción y que esta carta la leas a solas. Sé que lo compartes todo con Potter, pero aún no estoy preparada para dejar salir todo al aire._

 _Gracias por todo Black, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas._

 _Elizabeth Bennet._

Sin pensárselo más, cogió a una de las lechuzas del colegio y le ató la carta a la pata. Dándole una suave caricia en la cabeza, abrió la ventana y susurrándole el nombre de Sirius la dejó volar hacia la fría noche. Sin más preámbulo se acostó en la cama y pocos minutos después el sueño profundo llegó al fin, terminando con esas noches en vela que le habían acechado durante demasiado tiempo.

El repiqueteo de algo golpeando la ventana rompió el silencio de una casa de clase media de Upper Flagley. Unos ojos grises se abrieron ante las primeras luces del alba y un gruñido escapó de los labios de un Sirus Black muy molesto por el ruido en la ventana. De dos patadas se deshizo de las mantas y frotándose los ojos se acercó hacia el origen del incesante ruido, la abrió con brusquedad y dejó pasar a la lechuza. James roncaba metido en su cama y Sirius le observó con fastidio mientras desataba la carta de la pata de la lechuza.

\- Maldito cabrón de sueño profundo.-murmuró entre dientes.

Cuando volvió la mirada hacia la carta su expresión somnolienta mudó hacia una de sorpresa. Releyó varias veces las palabras Elizabeth Bennet hasta que se convenció de que no estaba viendo mal y abrió la carta atropelladamente dejando el sobre destrozado. Cuando tuvo la misiva entre sus manos la leyó con avidez y al terminar se dejó caer en una mullida butaca con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Será idiota…- susurró comenzando a leer la carta de nuevo.

Después de leerla unas siete veces, observó a su amigo que seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta y se sentó en el escritorio dispuesto a escribir una respuesta.

 _Querida y testaruda Bennet: (Más o menos así se supone que debas empezar una carta, maleducada.)_

 _Debo confesar que mi sorpresa al recibir tu carta ha sido mayúscula, tuve que releer varias veces tu nombre en el sobre para convencerme de que no me había vuelto loco. Antes de meterme en materia, espero que hayas pasado unas buenas Navidades con tu familia (seguro que tú también esperas que las mías hayan estado bien, aunque no lo hayas escrito). Voy a decirte las cosas sin muchas contemplaciones aún a riesgo que de que la próxima vez que te vea me eches un maleficio de los tuyos. Eres pura y genuinamente idiota perdida._

 _Te pasas los días diciéndome que soy imbécil por tener prejuicios contra las serpientes, vives para defender a Quejicus, y ahora vas y te aislas por miedo a que tus amigas te rechacen. Yo si fuese Evans me cabrearía mucho contigo por la poca confianza que estás demostrando en ellas. NO TE VAN A JUZGAR POR TU MADRE. Te lo pongo en mayúsculas a ver si así te entra mejor en esa cabezota tuya. Tú no tienes la culpa y mucho menos la tendencia de tu madre. Aunque defiendas a algunas serpientes no eres como ellas. Estás muy lejos de ser como ellas, de hecho. Así que deja de hacer el idiota y confía en tus amigas, creo que te han demostrado estos años que lo merecen._

 _En cuanto a tu madre, sólo la vi en verano y parecía bien. No te puedo decir mucho más porque ya sabes que no me llevo con mi familia y estoy pasando las vacaciones con "mi mellizo" como te gusta llamar a Potter. No pienses más en ella Bennet, sé que es difícil, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por el momento. Siento muchísimo que tanto tú como tu familia hayáis tenido que pasar por eso, pero creeme, no es vuestra culpa y no había nada que pudiéseis haber hecho para impedirlo. No te tortures más._

 _Y como te demostrará esta carta, mi ofrecimiento sigue y seguirá en pie siempre que te haga falta. Aunque defiendas a las serpientes, aunque me odies por haberte quemado el vestido en aquella fiesta, aunque discutamos por Quejicus una y mil veces, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Siempre._

 _Nos vemos en 6 días en el Expreso de Hogwarts. NO HUYAS y no me envíes ninguna carta más hasta entonces, has tenido suerte de que la lechuza llegase cuando James estaba roncando como un animal, pero si le llega a pillar despierto no hubiese parado hasta leer la carta._

 _Atentamente, Sirius Black._

Releyó su misiva varias veces antes de decidirse a enviarla, dudó en borrar la parte de que siempre estaría ahí para ella, pero finalmente la dejó tal cual. Bennet necesitaba apoyo y lo que le había dicho era lo que sentía, nunca dejaría a un amigo tirado y a ella la consideraba su amiga después de todo.

Nada más cerrar la ventana tras ver a la lechuza desaparecer entre las nubes, James se despertó y le miró somnoliento.

\- ¿Qué haces en la ventana Sirius?- preguntó extrañado de ver a su amigo levantado tan pronto.

\- Estaba tirando un escarabajo que encontré entre mis sábanas.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Te asustó un pequeño escarabajo?- contestó su amigo entre risas.

\- No capullo, lo cogí con estas varoniles manos y lo lancé por la ventana, si lo hubiese dejado por ahí lo habría aplastado. Tenía derecho a vivir.

\- No conocía yo esta faceta sensible tuya.-siguió burlándose Potter.

\- De acuerdo, si vuelvo a encontrar uno te lo meteré en esa bocota tan grande que abres mientras roncas como un cerdo.

Los dos amigos estallaron en risas y bajaron a la cocina de los Potter a por el desayuno que estaba preparando Euphemia y cuyo olor se colaba ya por la rendija de la puerta de la habitación.

Elizabeth pasó los días hasta que llegó la carta de Sirius mirando con nerviosismo a todas horas por la ventana. Pasó por varios momentos de arrepentimiento hasta que el día antes de volver a Hogwarts ya había entrado en estado de resignación. Llegó a pensar que era demasiado tarde y que Sirius había decidido retirar su oferta. Pero esa mañana la lechuza apareció en la ventana con una carta atada en su pata derecha. Elizabeth la leyó y poco a poco una sonrisa asomó a su rostro, con el ánimo renovado preparó su baúl y bajó a desayunar con sus hermanas.

Cuando al día siguiente llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos con la hora justa, Elizabeth entró como una bala en el tren y buscó por los compartimentos a sus amigas. Quería hablar con ellas lo más rápido posible y quitarse el peso que llevaba encima. Pero en su carrera se topó con dos cosas, primero con el pecho de Sirius en el que impactó directamente con su cabeza y detrás de él estaba Fabian apoyado en una ventana enroscando un mechón de pelo de una chica rubia de Hufflepuff que lo miraba embelesada.

\- Vaya Bennet, sí que tenías ganas de verme.- bromeó Sirius dándole un toquecito en la cabeza.- Si vas como loca por los pasillos vas a herir a alguien.

\- Ya… lo siento Black, iba con un poco de prisa.- murmuró ella con la vista fija en la escenita de detrás.

Sirius se giró hacia donde miraba ella y observó a la pareja con un gesto de asco.

\- Podrían esconderse un poco, los muy descarados. Harán que me siente mal el desayuno.- comentó volviendo la mirada hacia Elizabeth- Bueno Bennet, espero que mi carta fuese de ayuda.

\- ¿Qué carta?- preguntó James Potter asomando su cabeza despeinada por la puerta del compartimento de al lado.

Elizabeth salió de su estupor y miró a Sirius alarmada.

\- Una carta astral que Bennet me pidió antes de Navidades, ya sabes que ella no cursa Adivinación y quería ver de qué iba la cosa.- mintió él con descaro.

\- ¿Y por qué no se la pidió a Lovelace? Qué raro.- dijo él con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Joder James, tienes la delicadeza de una piedra, ¿no recuerdas que no se hablan?

\- Lo siento Bennet… no pretendía… sólo me extrañó que le pidieras algo a Sirius.- se disculpó turbado.

\- No te preocupes Potter, voy a arreglar las cosas. Precisamente por eso iba corriendo por el pasillo.- dijo mirando a Sirius que sonrió y le abrió paso.

\- Ánimo.- le susurró cuando ella pasó a su lado cabizbaja intentando no ver a Fabian con su ligue de turno.

Cuando Elizabeth localizó el compartimento de sus amigas, tomó aire y entró como una tromba dejando a las tres chicas en silencio y sorprendidas.

\- Lizzie ¿qué…?- comenzó Lily.

\- No me interrumpas Lily, si lo haces no seré capaz de decir lo que vine a decir.- la cortó Elizabeth.- Siento muchísimo todo lo de estos meses. Este verano me ocurrió una cosa que no supe cómo gestionar y por fin estoy preparada para contarlo. Mi madre se fue de casa y creemos que lo hizo para unirse a los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

Las tres chicas la miraron horrorizadas, Lily se levantó y corrió hacia ella para tomarla de la mano y darle fuerzas para continuar. Elizabeth les contó todo del proceso por el que pasó su madre, su angustia y la escena con la que se marchó de casa.

\- Era muy doloroso para mí enfrentarme otra vez a todo esto, contároslo y además tenía miedo de que os alejáseis de mí y terminé alejándoos yo.

\- Mira Lizzie, espero que no te moleste esto que te voy a decir.- dijo Scarlett suspirando- Pero aunque eres muy lista para algunas cosas, para otras eres rematadamente idiota. ¿De verdad pensabas que te íbamos a dejar tirada por algo que haya hecho tu madre?

\- Pero tú… tu familia y la familia de mi madre… los Lestrange.- balbuceó Elizabeth con un rictus de dolor en su rostro.

\- Cualquiera que te conozca un poco sabe que tú no tienes nada que ver con todo eso.- zanjó Scarlett mirándola enfurecida- Y espero que nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a pensar nada así o tendré que maldecirte. Ahora sienta tu esquelético culo aquí y cuéntanos qué está pasando con Fabian, ya me cansé de quien-tú-sabes y sus lunáticos.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.- el tono de voz de Elizabeth se volvió frío de repente y se puso tensa.

Lily le acarició la espalda y la llevó hacia uno de los asientos con Bagheera pisándoles los talones y subiendo al regazo de su ama cuando se hubo sentado.

\- Lizzie, ya que te has puesto a sincerarte hazlo del todo.- le animó Lily- Sabes perfectamente que lo de tu madre no es lo único que te ha estado comiendo por dentro.

\- Sois implacables ¿eh?- murmuró ella sacudiendo la cabeza- Está bien. Me están matando los celos que siento cada vez que veo a Fabian enroscado a alguna chica por los pasillos. Estoy bastante pillada por él y viendo el panorama creo que no tengo mucho que hacer al respecto.

Scarlett empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¿De qué te ríes maldita?- preguntó Elizabeth alterada.

\- Nada, que me hace gracia no ser la única idiota enamorada en el compartimento.- contestó ella secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Yo no estoy enam…

\- Bueno, pero te gusta. Y deberías decírselo.

\- ¡Antes muerta que decírselo a ese idiota que se lía con la primera que le sale al paso!

\- La verdad es que no es nada discreto el tío.- comentó Fiona.

\- Le falta poquito para hacerlo enfrente de la puerta de nuestra habitación.- explicó Elizabeth con amargura.

\- A mí lo que me extraña es que haya sido de la noche a la mañana.- sopesó Lily.- De un día a otro pasó de estar contigo escuchando música y haciendo el tonto por el colegio a liarse con todo bicho viviente en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Pasó algo entre vosotros en verano?- preguntó Scarlett.

\- Nada en especial, estuvimos como estábamos por el colegio… con un poquito de droga por medio eso sí.- confesó Elizabeth.

\- ¡Lizzie!- exclamó Lily mirándola con desaprobación.

\- Lily, no te pongas en plan moralina ahora. Entiende que Lizzie estaba fatal con lo de su madre y necesitaba distraerse.- la defendió Fiona.

\- Parece mentira que tú siendo deportista defiendas eso.

\- No lo defiendo, pero entiendo que ella estaba en un mal momento y no debemos juzgarla por eso.

\- Entonces ¿no pasó nada extraño?- Scarlett encauzó de nuevo la conversación.

\- No que yo sepa, supongo que vino al colegio y le empezaron a entrar ganas de estar con chicas…

La conversación se interrumpió cuando los cuatro merodeadores aparecieron por la puerta en su visita de rigor.

\- ¡Evans!- exclamó James emocionado- Me acordé tanto de ti estas vacaciones que te compré un regalo.

El chico sacó un anillo de plata que tenía una bonita mariposa con piedras verdes en las alas.

\- Cuando la vi tus ojos vinieron automáticamente a mi cabeza y no pude evitar comprarlo.

\- No lo quiero Potter.- contestó ella con un extraño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

\- No es necesario que te lo pongas Evans, de hecho no contaba con ello, pero quédatelo. Está hecho para ti.

Como la pelirroja no hizo amago de cogerlo, él lo dejó a su lado en el asiento.

\- Veo que ya volvéis a ser amigas de nuevo.- comentó Sirius rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instaurado en el compartimento.

\- Sí, ya hemos hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar.- contestó Elizabeth con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Bien, para celebrarlo y sin que sirva de precedente, os advertimos que no entréis hoy hasta que pase un rato a la sala común.- comentó Black- Hemos preparado una pequeña sorpresita y será algo desagradable para los que se la encuentren de pleno.

\- ¿Ya estáis otra vez haciendo méritos para que os castiguen?- preguntó Lily con tono reprobador.

\- No podemos evitar formar un poco de jaleo de vez en cuando Evans.- contestó James mirándola con los ojos brillantes.- Bueno, nosotros os dejamos ya, Evans, piénsate lo del anillo, de verdad que está hecho para ti.

Cuando más tarde llegaron al colegio, esperaron un rato frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda hasta que empezaron los gritos y varias alumnas salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lily alarmada.

\- ¡Esos cuatro!- chilló una de cuarto histérica- Han echado alguna cosa que hace que piquen mucho los ojos y la garganta y hemos tenido que salir por patas.

Cuando Elizabeth vio a su amiga remangarse y enarbolar la varita la cogió por la parte de atrás del jersey y le impidió seguir caminando.

\- Déjalos, ya se encargará de ellos McGonagall más tarde.

\- ¡Ese Potter! ¡Es incorregible! ¡Y encima regalándome anillos! Menos mal que no lo acepté y lo dejé abandonado en el tren.- exclamó ella furiosa.

Elizabeth sonrió, antes de salir del compartimento se había fijado en el asiento y el anillo había desaparecido.


	17. Luces y sombras

La época de tormentas eléctricas se acercaba a pasos agigantados y Elizabeth decidió ponerse la hoja de mandrágora en la boca aprovechando la luna llena pese aún no tener la crisálida. Pero tenía un plan y durante la primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del año se lo comunicó a Sirius mientras observaban a un bowtruckle que tiraba de los pelos a James.

\- Necesito vuestros servicios Black.

\- ¿En qué despacho hay que irrumpir esta vez?- preguntó él mirándola divertido.

\- De nuevo en el de Slughorn, necesito esto.- contestó rebuscando entre los bolsillos de su capa, finalmente sacó un dibujo de la crisálida y se la mostró por debajo de la mesa.

\- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

\- Claro, seremos tú, Potter y yo. No quiero meter a Remus en líos y Pettigrew…

\- Peter es un incompetente sí, seremos los tres entonces. ¿Esta noche?

\- Puedo esperar un mes, pero creo que cuanto antes lo tenga mejor. Lo de excluir a Remus es por su propio bien… no quiero que piense que le dejo fuera.

\- No te preocupes Bennet, él tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora mismo.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros, aunque le comía la curiosidad decidió no preguntar. Había prometido no volver a inmiscuirse y no iba a hacerlo, menos aún después de todo lo que había hecho Sirius por ella. Él observó atentamente la reacción de Elizabeth a sus palabras, y le complació enormemente ver que cumplía su palabra y no indagaba en el tema.

\- ¿¡Vais a dejar de cuchichear y me vais a ayudar con el bicho infernal este!?- chilló James desesperado- ¡Me va a dejar calvo!

\- No sabía que eras tan debilucho Potter.- se burló Elizabeth acariciando la cabeza del bowtruckle y soltándolo delicadamente del pelo enmarañado de su amigo.

\- No es debilidad Bennet, los bichos me odian. En cambio tú tienes una mano prodigiosa.

\- Si los tratases con delicadeza como hago yo, no te pasarían estas cosas.

\- La delicadeza y yo no encajamos muy bien.-dijo el chico sonriendo- De todas formas ¿de qué hablábais mientras casi me despelucan?

\- De que esta noche tú y yo vamos a ayudar a Bennet a coger una cosita del despacho de Slughorn.- le explicó Sirius cogiendo el bowtruckle de las manos de Elizabeth con sumo cuidado.

\- Tienes obsesión con ese despacho.-comentó él - De acuerdo, esta noche nos ponemos la capa y vamos a buscar lo que sea que necesites.

Sirius colocó el bowtruckle encima de la mesa y este se quedó tranquilo dejando que los tres lo dibujasen.

\- Vaya hermano, tú también tienes buena mano con las criaturas.- se sorprendió James.

Cuando acabaron las clases, Elizabeth se dirigió a su habitación y encontró a Scarlett rizándose el pelo.

\- Esa Lily ya está en la biblioteca con Snape devorando libros.-comentó a modo de saludo mientras observaba el resultado en su pelo.

\- Ya sabes cómo es, le gusta estar excesivamente preparada para los exámenes.- tras vacilar un poco decidió contarle sus planes de la noche.- Oye Scarlett…

\- Dime.- contestó ella levantándose satisfecha de delante del espejo.

\- Esta noche voy a hacer una incursión nocturna en el despacho de Slughorn con Black y Potter.- soltó atropelladamente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me informas de tus fiestas nocturnas?- preguntó ella entre risas.

\- Pensé que podía molestarte…

\- No te preocupes Lizzie, si Black y yo estamos destinados o no a estar juntos no tendrá nada que ver con tu relación con él.

Elizabeth respiró aliviada.

\- Me dejas mucho más tranquila porque ahora me llevo considerablemente mejor con él y no quería que lo tomases como una señal de algo más.

\- A ti te gusta Fabian Lizzie. Eso sí, sólo te pido una cosa, no te enamores de Sirius.

\- No te preocupes, eso no ocurrirá jamás.- dijo la castaña entre risas.

\- Os imagino discutiendo porque tú defiendes a Snape mientras él te quema la túnica enfurruñado.- comentó Scarlett llorando de risa.

\- Una discusión de pareja entre nosotros acabaría con un cráter que barrería la zona.

\- De locura.

Las dos salieron riendo como locas directas al comedor para la cena. Lily se les unió por el camino con la mochila cargada de libros y Snape caminando lentamente al fondo, sin ningún deseo de acercarse a las otras Gryffindor. Fiona no llegó hasta más tarde, arrastrando los pies tras un entrenamiento de quidditch agotador y con Potter dando saltos a su alrededor lleno de energía.

\- No sé de dónde saca toda esa energía.- dijo exhausta al llegar donde sus amigas- Os juro que este ha sido uno de los entrenamientos más duros en lo que llevo en el equipo.

James se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Sirius y abarcó con sus brazos todo lo que tenía delante en la mesa atrayéndolo hacia sí y empezando a comer como un animal. Lily le miró con disgusto.

\- Eso es lo peor de todo, que nunca se cansa.- murmuró limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

\- Es una pena que dejases ese precioso anillo en el tren Lily, me lo podrías haber dejado a mí, también hace juego con mis ojos.-comentó Scarlett despreocupadamente.

Lily se puso colorada y disimuló agachándose a por su mochila.

\- No hubiese sido de buen gusto Scarlett.- dijo poniéndose en pie.

\- De peor gusto es dejarlo abandonado en el tren creo yo.

\- Sí, bueno, voy a la habitación que estoy agotada de estudiar.- diciendo esto Lily se apresuró a salir del comedor.

Elizabeth sonreía mirando su plato de albóndigas casi terminado.

\- ¿De qué te ríes tú?- preguntó Scarlett mirándola con curiosidad.

Ella se moría por contárselo, pero no quería traicionar a su mejor amiga.

\- Me hace gracia la actitud de Lily hacia James, es muy graciosa cuando se enfurruña y despotrica contra él.

\- Yo creo que en algún punto terminarán juntos.- comentó Fiona mirando hacia James.

\- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Scarlett atónita.

\- James es buen chico tras toda esa pantomima presumida e histriónica.- dijo la rubia- Y aunque parezca que no va en serio, yo creo que de verdad está enamorado de Lily.

La sonrisa de Elizabeth se pronunció, pero no comentó nada sobre lo que había dicho Fiona.

Cuando llegó la hora de la incursión en el despacho de Slughorn, Lily, Fiona y Scarlett dormían profundamente. Elizabeth se calzó unas botas y salió con el pijama y su chaqueta de cuero hacia la sala común. Sirius y James ya estaban allí con la capa invisible.

\- ¡Vamos a la aventura!- exclamó James sin preocuparse de bajar la voz.

\- Como no hables más bajo la excursión se va a terminar antes de empezar.- lo regañó Sirius.- Ven aquí Bennet y vamos antes de que James se haga pis encima de la emoción.

\- ¿Está hoy sobreexcitado o es mi impresión?- susurró ella acercándose y colocándose debajo de la capa con la espalda pegada al pecho de Sirius.

\- Hoy vio a Evans toqueteando el anillo que le regaló cuando ella creía que nadie la miraba.- explicó Sirius.- Y ahora pégate un poco más a nosotros y agáchate, hemos crecido bastante desde primero y la capa ya no nos cubre tan cómodamente.

Andando lentos y completamente alerta, se internaron por los fríos corredores del castillo. Elizabeth se estremeció al atravesar un pasillo por el que pasaba una corriente fría y Sirius le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros sorprendiéndola. Notó el calor de forma instantánea, nunca había tocado a una persona que desprendiese tanto calor como él, lo de su amistad con el fuego tenía sentido.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de Slughorn, James sacó sus herramientas para forzarla, pero al meterlas por la cerradura salieron disparados hacia la pared y una especie de grito gutural resonó por los pasillos. Elizabeth salió apresuradamente de debajo de la capa, voceó un alohomora y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡QUÉ COJONES HACES BENNET! ¡Vuelve aquí y vámonos ya!- chilló Sirius abandonando toda precaución.

Pero Elizabeth no pensaba abandonar, era ahora o nunca. Slughorn pondría mucha más seguridad después de aquello. Echó un rápido vistazo alrededor y vislumbró un tarro lleno de crisálidas en la parte superior de una de las estanterías. Lo atrajo con su varita y sacó un ejemplar, lo metió en una cajita y salió corriendo y cerrando de un portazo. Le sorprendió ver que tanto Potter como Black seguían esperándola con el pánico reflejado en sus rostros, la engulleron con la capa y se metieron en un corredor oscuro desapareciendo tras un retrato en el que ella nunca se había fijado. Justo a tiempo, pues detrás se empezaron a oír carreras y los gritos de Filch, Peeves y Slughorn.

\- ¡Estás como una puñetera cabra!- le chilló Sirius una vez llegaron a la sala común- No nos han pillado por demasiado poco. Loca del demonio ¿en qué pensabas?

\- Pensaba en que si no conseguía la crisálida ahora, no lo haría nunca. Después de esto Slughorn va a hacer su despacho completamente inaccesible.

\- No entiendo qué pasó, la otra vez que fuimos a por un ingrediente para ti las herramientas funcionaron a la perfección.- explicó James confuso.

\- Igual se dio cuenta, o alguien más estuvo de excursión por su despacho y puso un encantamiento protector.

\- Mirad, mejor que nos vayamos ya a la cama, no vaya a ser que decidan hacer una inspección por todas las salas comunes para ver quien está fuera de la cama a deshora.- dijo Sirius.

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia las habitaciones y desaparecieron en ellas hasta la mañana siguiente. Slughorn no pudo hallar a los culpables de la incursión en su despacho, pero insistió en poner un troll de seguridad frente a su puerta pese a las reticencias de Dumbledore y los demás profesores.

Entre paseos de aula a aula, con cuidado al lado del violento troll de seguridad de Slughorn, lluvias, clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con unos hipogrifos con bastante mala baba y el partido de quidditch de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin que ganaron los del águila, enero dio paso a febrero. La luna llena volvió a aparecer en el cielo y Elizabeth tuvo la suerte de que las nubes de lluvia decidieron tomarse un descanso pudiendo completar el siguiente paso para la realización de su poción de animagia.

Esa noche de luna llena tomó prestada la capa de invisibilidad de James y salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts para rellenar su frasco con la hoja de mandrágora, un cabello suyo, la crisálida y la cucharita de rocío mientras le bañaba la luz de la luna. Después, apuntando con la varita hacia su corazón pronunció el conjuro Amato animo animato animagus. Escondió el frasco en la túnica y una vez en su habitación lo metió en una caja y en el fondo de su armario. Tendría que esperar a la próxima tormenta eléctrica para completar el proceso.

Con la poción ya casi lista, su única preocupación era lo poco que quedaba para San Valentín y que precisamente para ese día tenían programada su primera visita a Hogsmeade. Temía tener que encontrarse por todas partes con Fabian y la estudiante de turno que hubiese elegido para magrearse por las esquinas. Esos pensamientos enturbiaban la felicidad de pasearse por primera vez por el pueblo y conocer lugares como Las Tres Escobas o Honeydukes.

Cuando el 14 de febrero iban por los caminos llenos de nieve hacia Hogsmeade, los cuatro merodeadores las alcanzaron por el camino para disgusto de Lily.

\- ¡Ey Evans! ¿Tienes frío? Si quieres te presto mi gorro.- se ofreció James señalando su cabeza cubierta por un gorro con los colores de Gryffindor.

\- No me hace falta Potter.- gruñó ella.

Sirius se acercó a Elizabeth mientras su amigo seguía incordiando a Lily.

\- No llevas guantes Bennet.

\- Con las prisas por salir se me olvidaron en la habitación.- contestó Elizabeth mirándose las manos entumecidas.

Sirius le cogió la mano izquierda y se la metió en su propio bolsillo, junto con la suya.

\- Para la otra tendrás que conformarte con tu propio bolsillo.

\- No hace falt…

\- Calla y sigue caminando o no llegaremos nunca a Las Tres Escobas.

Elizabeth miró por encima del hombro hacia Scarlett que parecía muy entretenida hablando con Adam Taylor, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Aliviada continuó el camino hacia la taberna más famosa de Hogsmeade.

Cuando entraron se encontró de cara con lo que menos quería ver, Fabian tonteando con una chica de sonrisa perfecta de Ravenclaw. Se tensó de repente y Sirius la miró de reojo, cuando localizó el motivo de su turbación la empujó hacia una mesa vacía en la otra punta del bar y le puso la cara delante.

\- ¿Cerveza de mantequilla?- preguntó haciéndola salir de su aturdimiento.

\- ¿Qué? Ah… sí.

\- Invito yo, pero no te acostumbres.- dijo alejándose con James, Lupin y Peter.

Fiona, Lily y Scarlett se sentaron con ella.

\- ¿Vamos a tener que aguantarlos hasta aquí?- se quejó la pelirroja.

\- No seas aguafiestas Lily.- le espetó Scarlett- Viene bien que nos acompañen, así el idiota de Fabian lo mismo hasta se pone celoso y deja de hacer el gilipollas.

\- Estaba tan ocupado que ni me habrá visto entrar.- negó Elizabeth.

Scarlett se echó a reír.

\- Estás cieguísima Lizzie. Claro que te ha visto, y cuando ha visto a Black pegado a ti su cara ha sido un poema.- le dijo.

\- Te montas cada película…

\- Sí sí, película. Ya veremos.

\- Bueno, se acabó el tema que vienen los cuatro fantásticos.-sentenció Lily.

Los ocho pasaron una tarde agradable bromeando, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y comiendo dulces en Honeydukes. También se pasaron por la tienda de artículos de broma, Dervish y Banges y le echaron un ojo a la Casa de los Gritos. No volvieron a ver a Fabian y Elizabeth se relajó notablemente. Le habló a Remus y a Lily de su hermana Mary, con la que creía que podrían hacer buenas migas.

\- No parece encajar demasiado con la gente de su casa, así que me gustaría darle un empujoncito para que salga del cascarón y se relacione con más gente además de la familia.- explicó Lizzie.

\- Deduzco que es un ratón de biblioteca si nos lo estás diciendo a nosotros.- dijo Remus con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Sí, además es bastante solitaria normalmente y me gustaría que os conociese y se abriese un poco más.

\- Pues ya sabes, traela a nuestra próxima sesión devoralibros y la acogeremos encantados.- afirmó Lily.

\- ¿A quién vas a traer?- preguntó James asomando la cabeza entre Lily y Elizabeth.

\- A ti qué te importa, metomentodo.- Lily le empujó hacia atrás y él se alejó haciendo un puchero.

\- Eres demasiado arisca con él Lily.- intervino Fiona.

\- Tengamos la fiesta en paz, que hemos estado muy bien toda la tarde.- Scarlett se unió a la conversación cuando vio que Lily iba a replicar. Estaba muy contenta, pues había pasado un buen rato hablando con Sirius.

Volvieron juntos al colegio con la agradable sensación de estar entre buenos amigos. Incluso Lily a pesar de su mala relación con James, llegó al castillo muy satisfecha con la tarde en Hogsmeade y con algún corazón de confeti rosa en el pelo. Potter le había soltado un querubín que lanzaba puñados del adorno rosa y cantaba cursilerías con voz aguda en mitad de la plaza del pueblo. Por su parte él contaba con una mejilla enrojecida del bofetón que recibió por parte de la pelirroja antes de poder cubrirse con los brazos para atenuar los golpes.

\- Ha sido una tarde maravillosa.- afirmó Scarlett contenta cuando las cuatro amigas estuvieron en la habitación.

\- Sobre todo para ti ¿eh?- preguntó Fiona arqueando las cejas- Has pasado mucho rato hablando con Black.

\- Sí… dejar de ponerme pesada ha tenido su efecto.

\- ¿Quién lo podría haber imaginado?- ironizó Elizabeth parando con las manos un cojín lanzado por Scarlett.

\- La verdad es que ha estado muy bien.-añadió Lily para sorpresa de todas- A pesar de Potter.

\- Al menos te quedaste a gusto golpeándole en la cara.- se carcajeó Elizabeth.

Todas se rieron y estuvieron un rato más de charla hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidas. El siguiente evento para los estudiantes era el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, Jane Bennet se enfrentaría a su novio Gideon en su primer partido en contra y se notaba su nerviosismo.

\- No sé si podré soportar que Gideon me tire una bludger Lizzie, seguro que discutimos…- le comentó preocupada a su hermana un día antes del partido.

\- Es golpeador Jane, es su cometido.

\- Lo sé, pero es que en San Valentín estuvimos tan bien en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié… me regaló un collar precioso y me dijo que…

\- Ahórrate los detalles moñas por favor.- la interrumpió abruptamente.

\- No sé qué te pasa últimamente que estás muy irascible con ciertos temas…

\- Es lo que tiene perder a un buen amigo porque está ocupado dando vergüenza ajena por todo el castillo con sus escarceos amorosos.

\- La verdad es que no es muy discreto, no.

\- En fin, que haga lo que le dé la gana. Y tú prepárate para el partido y deja de agobiarte porque te dé con la bludger, en el campo de quidditch sois rivales, deja lo personal a un lado.

El partido estuvo muy igualado, pero cuando llevaban dos horas pugnando por la victoria James Potter vislumbró la snitch y se lanzó a por ella de cabeza con la buscadora de Hufflepuff pisándole los talones. Tras unos segundos de vuelo vertiginoso, James atrapó la snitch y paseó triunfante con ella en la mano sonriendo al público. Cuando pasó cerca de la zona en la que Lily estaba junto a sus amigas, le guiñó un ojo.

\- Engreído.- murmuró irritada la pelirroja.

A principios de marzo comenzaron las sesiones intensivas de biblioteca para Lupin, Snape, Lily y Elizabeth. Esta última quería estar todo lo preparada posible para cuando se desatase una tormenta eléctrica, así que estaba estudiando Pociones, Transformaciones y Herbología con ahínco. Les acompañaba Mary que en las últimas semanas había hecho buenas migas con Lupin y Lily. Elizabeth seguía encontrándose a Fabian por diversos rincones del castillo con diferentes chicas y también era frecuente ver a Sirius caminando con aire desenfadado y un corrillo de chiquillas escondidas tras alguna columna observándolo.

Cuando quedaban pocos días para las vacaciones de Semana Santa el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tenían uno nuevo cada año, apareció con una clase especial que enturbió los ánimos de algunos estudiantes.

\- Para la clase de hoy os he traído algo especial- dijo el profesor McDougall señalando un armario negro que temblaba.

Los alumnos lo miraron con aprehensión y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás provocando una carcajada del profesor.

\- No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, ahí dentro hay un boggart. ¿Alguien sabe decirme…?- se interrumpió al ver a Lily levantar la mano como un rayo.- ¿Señorita Evans?

\- Sí profesor, un boggart es una criatura que se transforma en aquello que más teme la criatura que tenga delante.- recitó la gryffindor- No se conoce su forma original ya que posee la facultad de transformarse al instante. Lo mejor para enfrentarse a él es estar con alguien al lado para que el boggart se confunda y trate de convertirse en dos cosas a la vez.

\- Muy bien señorita Evans, diez puntos para Gryffindor.- la felicitó el profesor- Pero nosotros lo que vamos a hacer hoy es aprender a enfrentarlo solos. Para ello tenéis que imaginar que a vuestro mayor miedo le pasa algo muy ridículo y ejecutar el hechizo Riddikulus.- el profesor ejecutó un movimiento sencillo de varita para enseñar a los alumnos.- Ahora os pondréis en fila delante del armario e iréis realizando el hechizo uno por uno.

El rostro de Elizabeth se ensombreció, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a salir del armario cuando fuese su turno y no le hacía ninguna gracia mostrarlo delante de toda la clase. Se preparó para ejecutar el hechizo lo más rápido posible. Después de cinco alumnos fue su turno, una persona con una capa con capucha negra salió del armario, cuando fue a levantar la cabeza y se le iba a ver el rostro, Elizabeth gritó Riddikulus y en su lugar apareció un cerdo rosa con un lazo rojo en el cuello, toda la clase rió y ella fue al fondo del aula evitando mirar a los demás.

Estuvo con la mirada perdida durante el resto de la clase hasta que le tocó el turno a Sirius, levantó la vista al abrirse el armario y lo que vio la dejó atónita. Su propia imagen caminaba hacia el chico con un rictus de odio en su mirada y una capa negra, al igual que su propio boggart hacía unos minutos que se había materializado en su madre convertida en mortífaga. Cuando su imagen fue a hablar, Sirius ejecutó rápidamente el hechizo y la ropa de Elizabeth se cambió en un traje de bebé y un chupete, impidiendo que hablase. Nada más lanzar el Riddikulus Sirius buscó a Elizabeth y la miró aterrorizado.

\- Genial Black.- espetó ella con furia, ante el silencio sepulcral de la clase.- La próxima vez prefiero la del fuego ¿vale? Esto es bajo hasta para ti.

Antes de que Sirius pudiese replicar salió como una bala del aula y corrió por el pasillo, pasó muy poco tiempo hasta que oyó otras pisadas tras las suyas. Apretó el paso, pero Sirius estaba en mejor forma que ella y la alcanzó en pocos segundos.

\- Bennet, no seas cabezota.- le rogó cogiéndola por un brazo.

Ella tiró para soltarse y seguir su camino, pero una vez más la fuerza de Black ganó la batalla. La encaró y la miró con seriedad en sus ojos grises.

\- Eso no fue lo que pareció Bennet.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿No era yo vestida de mortífaga?- inquirió ella con un nudo formándose en su garganta- No me esperaba de ti… sobre todo después de nuestras cartas…

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodasen por su rostro. Sirius desvió la mirada con dolor, para luego volver a mirarla con decisión.

\- Bennet, te repito que no fue lo que parecía. Y para demostrártelo esta noche vendrás de excursión conmigo y me observarás enfrente de ese maldito boggart.

\- ¡No tengo ganas de volver a verme convertida en mortífaga!- le chilló ella con la cara desencajada y haciendo que unos alumnos de primero que pasaban por allí apretasen el paso asustados.

\- Vendrás conmigo y comprobarás que lo que te digo es cierto.- sentenció Sirius- Esta noche a las once en la sala común.


	18. Más objetivos

Elizabeth caminaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo, Bagheera acechaba desde debajo de la cama siguiendo sus botas con sus ojos verdes. Eran las nueve, no había bajado a cenar y no había decidido aún si acudir a su cita con Sirius en la sala común. Por un lado quería ir y ver que todo era como Sirius le había dicho, que no le había mentido y que confiaba en ella. Pero por el otro lado tenía miedo de ver que tenía razón y de sentirse traicionada en un momento tan delicado en su vida.

Cuando sus amigas llegaron de la cena la vieron tumbada boca abajo en su cama y prefirieron dejarla tranquila por el momento. No habían querido preguntarle por el incidente de la clase de Defensa, pero si se volvía a cerrar en banda tenían un plan de contención. Cuando dieron las once las respiraciones acompasadas de sus tres compañeras le hicieron saber a Elizabeth que estaban dormidas. Lentamente se levantó de la cama, se puso una chaqueta y bajó a la sala común, prefería despejar todas las dudas a seguir en la dolorosa incertidumbre que le estaba consumiendo.

Sentado en una de las mullidas butacas la esperaba Sirius con el semblante serio y mirando fijamente hacia las llamas de la chimenea. Al escuchar los pasos de Elizabeth la miró y su cara tensa mudó a una de alivio.

\- No sabes lo que me alegro de que tu dura cabezota no te haya impedido venir.- le dijo aliviado.

\- Tú ponte a decirme gilipolleces y me voy por donde vine.- advirtió ella.

\- Vamos, le cogí la capa a James mientras dormía.

Los dos se internaron por los oscuros pasillos del castillo cubiertos por la capa y llegaron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin ningún percance. Al entrar vieron el armario negro que vibraba levemente, se desembarazaron de la capa y se quedaron mirándolo fijamente unos segundos.

\- Bueno Bennet, ahora quiero que te pongas ahí - comenzó Sirius señalando un costado del armario- abras el armario y me veas enfrentarme a mi peor pesadilla. La dejaré pasar un rato hasta que te convenzas.

Elizabeth asintió y se acercó lentamente al armario, miró a Sirius que asintió y abrió de par en par las puertas apartándose con rapidez para que el boggart se fijase en él. Al instante la Elizabeth Bennet oscura se materializó en la habitación al igual que aquella tarde, sólo que esta vez Sirius le dejó hablar.

\- Me has traicionado Black, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Yo confié en ti.

Un momento después el boggart se transformó en James Potter para sorpresa de Elizabeth.

\- Yo creía en ti amigo, al final eres igual que tu familia.- dijo el James Potter oscuro.

Una vez tras otra el boggart fue mutando, Lupin, Peter, Regulus… Y Sirius tenía la mirada desencajada y no parecía capaz de parar aquello, así que Elizabeth se interpuso, su madre mortífaga apareció frente a ella y al instante la transformó en el rollizo cerdito empujando al boggart de nuevo hacia el armario. Cuando cerró las puertas y se giró para ver a Sirius lo encontró de rodillas en el suelo tapándose la cara con las manos. Preocupada se acercó a él y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

\- Sirius yo…-comenzó.

\- No es tu culpa Bennet, yo hubiese pensado lo mismo que tú en tu situación.- la cortó él- Pero tenía que mostrarte esto, no podías irte pensando que yo te había traicionado porque ese es mi mayor miedo, que las personas a las que considero mis amigas lleguen a pensar que las he traicionado.

\- Cualquiera que te conozca un poco jamás pensaría eso de ti Sirius.

\- Tú lo pensabas esta tarde.- rebatió él.

\- Yo no…- Elizabeth se puso nerviosa- Yo no cuento ahora Black, ahora estoy muy vulnerable e insegura y no me fío ni de mi sombra. Perdóname.

\- Lo que me preocupa es que tal y como están las cosas afuera, estas situaciones de vulnerabilidad serán habituales. Tengo mucho miedo de que dejemos de confiar los unos en los otros.- explicó él con amargura.

\- Pues tendremos que hacer que los lazos que forjemos aquí sean muy fuertes para que nada ni nadie pueda romperlos.

\- Habrá que conseguirlo.- contestó él un poco más animado.

Con todo aclarado, se pusieron de nuevo la capa y volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor para descansar hasta el día siguiente. Las siguientes clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fueron mucho más llevaderas, se limitaron a practicar unos cuantos maleficios y contrahechizos. La Semana Santa llegó con rapidez y esta vez Elizabeth decidió pasarla en el castillo a la caza de alguna tormenta eléctrica que nunca llegó. Como premio tuvo que soportar encontrarse durante todo el periodo vacacional con Fabian y alguna alumna del colegio.

Jane pasaba el tiempo con Gideon como tortolitos, siguiendo al pie de la letra el consejo que le dio Elizabeth antes de las vacaciones de Navidad de no separarse de él porque le quedaba poco tiempo en el colegio. Así que ella pasaba mucho tiempo sola entre libros, oteando por la ventana y arrepintiéndose de no haberse ido a su casa, pues seguramente no vería una tormenta eléctrica hasta mayo. Mientras tanto realizaba religiosamente el hechizo de animago, cada amanecer y anochecer se apuntaba al pecho con la varita y pronunciaba el conjuro.

Abril trajo unas temperaturas más suaves que invitaron a los alumnos a disfrutar de los terrenos del colegio, era frecuente ver a Sirius y a James rodeados de chicas bajo algún árbol mientras Peter les miraba con cierta envidia. Remus por su parte huía de todo el jaleo y se internaba en la biblioteca habitualmente con Mary Bennet, que disfrutaba de las largas charlas que compartía con él.

Una de esas tardes de abril, Lily, Fiona, Elizabeth y Scarlett paseaban por las orillas del lago cuando una risilla estridente les hizo fijar la vista en el grupito de chicas que rodeaban a Sirius y a James.

\- Vaya, parece que al final se han dejado seducir por su club de fans.-comentó Scarlett.

\- La verdad es que ellas han insistido bastante.- dijo Fiona- Se pasan los días en los entrenamientos de quidditch animando a Potter.

\- Pues ojalá se centre en ellas y deje de darme la tabarra a mí.- repuso Lily- Aunque a ti no sé si te hará mucha gracia todo esto Scarlett.

\- A mí me da igual, no tengo prisa, ya caerá en mis redes.- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Además yo tampoco estoy perdiendo el tiempo, he quedado en ir con Adam Taylor en nuestro próximo día en Hogsmeade.

Cuando alcanzaron al grupo de fans, la voz de James se elevó por encima de las demás.

\- Eh Evans, no te preocupes por todas estas chicas, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y apretó el paso tirando del brazo de Elizabeth que se reía a carcajadas de su amiga. Esa fue una de las pocas tardes que disfrutaron al sol, en mayo se internaron de nuevo en la biblioteca para preparar sus exámenes y a principios de mes Hufflepuff le dio un repaso a Slytherin en el campo de quidditch. Gryffindor se tendría que esforzar contra Ravenclaw si quería ganar la copa a los tejones en el último partido del año.

Elizabeth estaba cada día más pendiente del clima, esperaba con ansias esa tormenta eléctrica que parecía no querer llegar. Finalmente, una noche de mediados de mayo un rayo iluminó la habitación, Elizabeth se precipitó hacia el armario en el que guardaba la poción y salió corriendo por la puerta dejando a sus amigas estupefactas.

\- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?- murmuró Fiona metiendo el brazo por una de las mangas de su pijama.

Pero Elizabeth ya corría por los pasillos con la poción, que había tomado un color rojo sangre, entre las manos en busca de un aula vacía en el que terminar el hechizo y tomársela. Tras unos minutos corriendo encontró un aula vacía en el tercer piso y se metió en ella, colocó con cuidado la poción en una mesa y se apuntó con la varita al corazón para pronunciar por última vez las palabras amato animo animato animagus sintiendo el latido de un segundo corazón que se le había hecho familiar durante las últimas semanas.

Inmediatamente después se tomó la poción sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho y que el segundo latido se intensificaba, tras un instante de terror en el que pensaba que algo había salido mal la imagen de un gato negro, al que de entrada confundió con Bagheera, se formó en su mente. Después de un minuto de sentir que todo su cuerpo le dolía como si le clavasen estacas ardiendo, Elizabeth se transformó en ese mismo gato que había aparecido en su cabeza. Un gato exacto a Bagheera pero con los ojos pardos en lugar de verdes.

Tras echar una pequeña carrera por el aula, volvió a su cuerpo original para luego volver a transformarse en gato y comprobar que todo había salido bien. Una vez hubo tomado su forma original lanzó un grito de júbilo, por fin había logrado lo que había perseguido con tanto ahínco desde que entró en el colegio, Elizabeth ya era una animaga.

Con la alegría instalada en su cuerpo salió del aula y se encaminó a la torre de Gryffindor, pensó por un momento hacerlo en forma de gato, pero sería más sospechoso ver a un gato merodeando por la noche que a ella misma y no quería que se le fastidiase el secreto. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, escuchó una risa femenina y una voz profunda que le sonaba muy familiar, en un pasillo transversal divisó a Sirius con una chica de Ravenclaw en una actitud muy acaramelada que le hizo bastante gracia. Pasó con rapidez para que no se diesen cuenta de su presencia, iba tan distraída pensando en lo gracioso que iba a ser meterse con Black por lo que acababa de ver que no se dio cuenta de que en el corredor había un grupo de chicos y se chocó con la espalda de uno de ellos.

\- Mira por donde vas Bennet, no vaya a ser que tu hermosa cabecita acabe separada de ese cuerpo raquítico.-escupió Mulciber.

Rosier, Mulciber y Avery tenían las varitas preparadas en las manos, pues conocían a la perfección las habilidades de Elizabeth. Ella sacó la suya de inmediato.

\- Yo de ti tendría más cuidado con eso, ahora que tu mamaíta está en una posición delicada intentaría tratar con más respeto a las familias de sangre pura.- le advirtió Rosier mirándola con desprecio.

\- No sé de qué mierdas estás hablando.- dijo Elizabeth con voz aguda, un sentimiento de pánico había barrido toda la felicidad que le embargaba unos minutos antes.

\- ¿Ah no? Pues yo creo que sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.- repuso él con sorna.

\- Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré encantado de recordártelo.- intervino Avery con una sonrisa macabra.- Tu madre, Bennet, está en una posición muy delicada con el Señor Tenebroso. No se fía de ella porque tu estúpido padre está en el Wizengamot y ella no parece querer hacer nada en su contra.

\- Deberías andarte con ojo, Bennet, o toda tu familia puede pasarlo muy mal.- continuó Mulciber- Sería una pena que los partidarios del Señor Tenebroso se deshiciesen de tu deliciosa hermana Jane, por ejemplo, sin antes haberla probado un poco.

Los tres soltaron una sonora carcajada mientras Elizabeth les miraba en estado de shock.

Sirius había escuchado las voces mientras estaba con Caroline, la chica de Ravenclaw con la que compartía una placentera sesión de besos. Al principio no les dio importancia, eran los estúpidos de Avery, Rosier y Mulciber y no le merecía la pena dejar lo que estaba haciendo para hacerles la puñeta. Pero cuando oyó la voz de Elizabeth se puso alerta, mandó a Caroline quedarse donde estaba y se asomó al pasillo. Oyó lo suficiente para abandonar su escondite y aparecer al lado de su amiga con la varita apuntando a los tres imbéciles que le estaban molestando.

\- Fuera de aquí si no queréis que monte una barbacoa con vosotros.- dijo con tono amenazador.

Los tres se miraron y decidieron que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra Black y Bennet juntos así que se marcharon dejándoles solos.

\- ¿Todo bien Bennet?- preguntó él girándose hacia Elizabeth, al mirarla vio la respuesta a su pregunta pintada en la cara pálida de la chica.

\- Sí… vuelve con tu cita, de verdad, estoy bien.- dijo ella con voz temblorosa- Yo voy a… iré hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Caroline.

\- Ve tú sola, yo tengo algo que hacer.- le dijo sin muchos miramientos.

\- Pero Sirius…- protestó la chica, pero él ya se había ido.

Elizabeth no había dado ni un paso desde que él había ido a avisar a Caroline, se había quedado estática y con un rictus de terror en el rostro.

\- Bennet.- dijo él tomándola del brazo con suavidad- Vamos, no son horas para andar por los pasillos.

Ella empezó a temblar incontrolablemente y se llevó las manos a la cara asustando a Sirius.

\- Eh Bennet, por favor, no me hagas esto.- suplicó él asustado- Bennet… ¿qué mierda te han hecho esos desgraciados?

La abrazó con fuerza sintiendo sus espasmos, no era propio de ella encontrarse en ese estado.

\- Háblame Elizabeth.-murmuró él con una nota de pánico en su voz.

Al escucharle llamarla por su nombre, ella reaccionó.

\- Me han amenazado, me dijeron que mi madre está en una situación delicada con Voldemort y que nuestra familia está en peligro.- sollozó.

\- No les hagas ni caso, tu padre es un mago muy poderoso, por eso está en el Wizengamot. Estoy seguro de que tenéis el culo bien cubierto.- la tranquilizó.

Ella se calmó un poco, se separó de él y se quitó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

\- Tienes razón, además no puedo estar por ahí como una llorica cada vez que enfrento algún peligro. Vuelve con tu cita Black, no quise interrumpiros.

\- La mandé de vuelta a su parte del castillo, nos hemos dado unos besos, no soy su niñera.- dijo él haciendo que Elizabeth se riese.

\- Desde luego no le estabas dando los cuidados de una niñera.

\- ¿Nos viste?- preguntó él alarmado.

\- Pues claro, ¿cómo iba a saber si no que estabas con una chica?

\- ¿Eres alguna especie de mirona?- preguntó él entre risas.

\- No estábais demasiado escondidos que digamos.

\- Ya bueno, ¿y qué hacías tú a estas horas por ahí merodeando?

\- Aprovechar la tormenta eléctrica.- dijo ella con una mirada enigmática, sabía que él conocía los pasos de la conversión en animago.

\- ¿Ya lo has conseguido?- preguntó él cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que le quería decir.

Ella contestó con un asentimiento dejándolo asombrado.

\- ¿Y en qué…?

\- Eso no te lo voy a decir.- le cortó ella.

\- Claro, así podrás espiar a gusto ¿eh? Mirona.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común el momento de risas con Sirius ya había pasado y Elizabeth le daba vueltas a lo que le acababan de decir los de Slytherin, la preocupación se reflejaba en su cara que aún tenía marcas de las lágrimas que había derramado hacía unos minutos. Al entrar en la Sala vieron a Fabian con una chica, él giró la cabeza para ver quien entraba y al ver la cara de Elizabeth se levantó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó agarrándola por los brazos.

Elizabeth se soltó con brusquedad.

\- Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar.- dijo yendo hacia las escaleras y subiéndolas con rapidez.

Fabian miró a Sirius en busca de respuestas.

\- En vez de estar haciendo el idiota con cada tía que se te cruza en el camino, deberías encargarte de ella, al fin y al cabo al que necesita es a ti.- le espetó con brusquedad dejándolo aturdido.

Cuando Sirius estaba ya enfilando las escaleras para irse a su habitación, la voz de Fabian lo detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué tiras piedras sobre tu propio tejado?- preguntó mirándolo significativamente.

Sirius se quedó quieto un momento, con un pie en una de las escaleras.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.- dijo girando la cabeza y sonriendo hacia donde se encontraba Fabian.

Segundos después desapareció escaleras arriba.


	19. El guardián

Los gritos de Elizabeth retumbaron en la habitación circular, seis ojos se abrieron de par en par y Lily, Scarlett y Fiona se levantaron asustadas a socorrer a su amiga que se agitaba asediada por sus pesadillas. Ya era la tercera noche que ocurría y Lizzie les había explicado por qué, pero no podían hacer nada más que ayudarla cuando les despertaban sus gritos de horror.

Desde la noche de su enfrentamiento con Mulciber, Avery y Rosier soñaba noche tras noche con multitud de situaciones en las que miembros cercanos de su familia sufrían muertes horribles a manos de figuras negras encapuchadas. Tras la primera noche de pesadillas habían tomado la precaución de insonorizar la habitación para que nadie aparte de ellas se enterase de los alaridos, pero resultaba desalentador ver a su amiga sufrir tanto y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Lily se sentó en la cama de Elizabeth y le pasó la mano suavemente por la frente.

\- Lizzie, despierta.- dijo en su oído en voz queda.

La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a sus amigas con las ojeras marcándose en su rostro bañado en sopor.

\- ¿Otra vez?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa triste y asintió.

\- Mañana cerraré el dosel y lo insonorizaré, no es justo que os interrumpa el sueño todas las malditas noches.- anunció.

\- ¡No se te ocurrirá hacer tal cosa!- bramó Scarlett.

\- ¿Por qué? Necesitáis dormir…

\- Lizzie, no vamos a dejar que sufras sola detrás de un dosel.- explicó Fiona- Eso no va a pasar te pongas como te pongas.

\- He pensado una cosa.- dijo Lily evitando la mirada asesina que le lanzó Elizabeth- La poción de dormir sin sueños…

\- ¡Ya te dije que no pienso contarle a la señora Pomfrey nada de mis pesadillas!- la interrumpió.

\- Lo sé, y hacer la poción nosotras tampoco es viable. Necesitamos materiales del despacho de Slughorn y es imposible entrar con ese trol apestoso que ronda su puerta.

\- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Lizzie exasperada.

\- Entonces, pensé en pedir la poción para mí.

\- ¿Con motivo de?

\- Soy hija de muggles, le diré que últimamente tengo pesadillas con que los seguidores de Voldemort me persiguen. Scarlett me pintará unas ojeras y seguro que me da un poco, la señora Pomfrey es maja.

\- Como veas.- dijo Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque sigo pensando que lo del dosel es mejor idea.

\- Como se te ocurra hacer lo del dosel me meto en tu cama y duermo abrazada a ti.- amenazó Scarlett.

Todas se rieron y se quedaron despiertas hablando, pues quedaba media hora para bajar a desayunar.

Desde la noche que había vuelto con Sirius tras el encontronazo con los Slytherin, Fabian había vuelto a ser el de antes de sus escarceos amorosos. Al día siguiente apareció con un disco de Lynyrd Skynyrd que habían sacado en abril y se lo puso en la cara a Elizabeth.

\- Esta noche en la sala común tienes una cita conmigo y esta pequeña maravilla.

De este modo dio comienzo un acercamiento que aunque Elizabeth recibió en principio con algo de rechazo, con la insistencia de Fabian consiguió la aceptación.

Mayo llegaba a su fin y el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw mantenía a las cuatro casas en vilo. Fiona entrenaba más que nunca y volvía cada día agotada, mirando a Potter con ganas de estrangularlo por la energía que parecía no extinguirse en él. Los merodeadores seguían haciendo de las suyas por todo el castillo con su club de fans siguiéndolos sin descanso. Remus parecía más agotado que nunca y Mary lo acompañaba con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

\- Oye Lizzie ¿tú sabes por qué tiene Remus todas esas marcas por la cara?- Mary se acercó a Elizabeth una mañana a la mesa de Gryffindor en el comedor durante el desayuno.

\- No, y te aconsejo que no preguntes.- le contestó su hermana observando a los merodeadores armando alboroto en la otra punta de la mesa.

Mary asintió, lanzó una última mirada a Lupin y salió del comedor a paso ligero.

La mañana antes del último partido de quidditch Fabian se aproximó a Elizabeth mientras ella ojeaba su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras bajo un árbol, se arrodilló a su lado y pegó la cara a su cuello.

\- Hueles bien, Chispita.- murmuró provocándole un escalofrío.

\- Es lo que tiene ducharse.- dijo ella sonrojándose ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó él incorporándose y oliéndose las axilas.- Huelo perfectamente.

\- No estaba insinuando nada.

\- Estupendo. ¿Te va a llevar mucho tiempo eso?- preguntó señalando el libro de Defensa.

\- Estoy echándole un ojo por encima, puedo dejarlo en cualquier momento.

\- Pues déjalo y vamos a dar un paseo, quiero relajar tensión antes del partido.- Fabian la cogió de una mano y la levantó.

Estuvieron paseando hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, llegaron juntos al comedor y finalmente Fabian se separó para acudir a los vestuarios a prepararse para el partido. Fiona se levantó como una bala en cuanto vio a Fabian irse y echó a correr por el comedor dejando un reguero de objetos que cayeron de su mochila abierta por el camino. Lily resopló y fue detrás de su amiga recogiéndolo todo y murmurando "maldito quidditch".

El partido estuvo decantado del lado de Gyffindor desde el minuto uno, Fiona se esforzó al máximo y metió más goles que nadie. Fabian lanzó un par de bludgers magistrales y Mark Hamilton, el guardián, paró casi todo lo que los cazadores de Ravenclaw le lanzaron. Los de Gryffindor jugaron de un modo tan compenetrado que el equipo contrario no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Para ponerle la guinda al pastel, Potter cogió la snitch de un modo espectacular que arrancó vítores atronadores de las gradas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff marcando el final de un partido ejemplar.

La fiesta en la sala común de la torre de los leones fue apoteósica, Potter estaba tan histérico que en uno de sus saltos se golpeó contra una de las lámparas del techo y sus amigos tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería inconsciente.

\- Le está bien, por mandril.- refunfuñó Lily observando la puerta, segundos después chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda en dirección hacia la enfermería.

\- Te digo yo que estos dos terminarán juntos.- dijo Fiona

\- Cuando el infierno se congele.- soltó Scarlett.

\- ¿No te has fijado en que se ha ido corriendo a la enfermería?- preguntó Fiona mirándola con incredulidad.

\- Es Lily, se preocupa por absolutamente todas las cosas.

\- Cuando pase lo que estoy diciendo, te voy a restregar esta conversación por la cara.

Scarlett se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una butaca que había quedado libre. La fiesta duró un par de horas más y ellas se fueron a su habitación antes de que Lily o los merodeadores apareciesen, ya eran las dos de la mañana cuando la pelirroja entró sigilosamente y se metió en la cama.

La primera semana de junio tuvieron la segunda y última salida a Hogsmeade, esta vez el grupo anterior se separó, los merodeadores fueron por su cuenta, Scarlett acudió con Adam Taylor y Fiona, Lily y Elizabeth transitaron las calles del pueblo mágico juntas. A mitad de viaje se les unió Fabian que estaba más unido a Lizzie que nunca.

Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en Las Tres Escobas, pero Elizabeth y Fabian se ausentaron del grupo para comprar un buen surtido de bengalas del Doctor Filibuster, cuando volvieron a la taberna aprovecharon algunas para darle un buen susto a Scarlett y su pareja, que charlaban acaramelados detrás de sendas jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. Los gritos de Scarlett resonaron por todo el lugar provocando las carcajadas de todos los presentes, incluídos los merodeadores que también estaban por allí. Sirius y Elizabeth compartieron una breve mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa que en cuanto ella miró hacia Fabian se desvaneció de los labios de Black. Scarlett por su parte persiguió a los dos gamberros por todo el bar obligándoles a volver al castillo un poco antes de la hora prevista.

\- ¿Viste la cara que pusieron? ¿La viste?- preguntó Fabian sin aliento cuando entraron corriendo en el hall del castillo.

\- Sí, nunca a Scarett le sentó tan bien su nombre.- contestó Elizabeth secándose el sudor de la frente.

\- Cuando nos pille nos va a matar.

\- Cuando estemos juntas en la habitación me va a dejar calva, lo sé.

\- Estoy seguro de que te defenderás con uñas y dientes, Chispita.

Entraron a la sala común y se sentaron en una de las butacas con el tocadiscos de Fabian, sumergiéndose en la vorágine de música que tanto les conectaba.

\- ¿Sabes que Pink Floyd tienen planeada una gira por Reino Unido el próximo invierno?- preguntó Fabian mirando a Elizabeth con emoción.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo empieza?- preguntó ella.

\- En noviembre, y estarán hasta el 14 de diciembre.

\- Pues estando en el colegio lo veo difícil para poder ir…- comentó Elizabeth con la decepción reflejándose en su rostro.

\- Difícil, pero no imposible. Ya veremos.

Pese a la buena tarde pasada en Hogsmeade, esa noche las pesadillas volvieron a asediar a Elizabeth. Se despertó inundada de sudores fríos y con la luz de la luna llena impactando directamente en su cara, se deshizo de las mantas y se levantó de la cama, iría a dar un paseo en forma de gato para despejarse. Salió de su habitación y después de mirar a ambos lados del pasillo y ver que no había ningún testigo, realizó su transformación.

Los instintos del gato se mezclaron con los suyos y su visión mejoró notablemente en la oscuridad. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a pasearse por el castillo en su forma felina, así que iba muy pegada a la pared y con todos los sentidos alerta ante cualquier aparición inoportuna, cuando al fin alcanzó el hall del castillo respiró con alivio. Pero la calma no le duró mucho, las voces de Dumbledore y McGonagall resonaron en las paredes y a Elizabeth se le paró el corazón, estaba segura que si ellos dos la veían lo descubrirían todo. Tan rápido como pudo se ocultó tras una de las armaduras que adornaban el lugar.

\- Es una pena que el pequeño Lupin tenga que padecer esto a tan temprana edad.- susurró la profesora McGonagall que caminaba al lado del director del colegio.

\- Es una pena sufrirlo a cualquier edad Minerva, pero hay que hacer lo que se pueda para aliviar su sufrimiento.- asintió Dumbledore.

\- Ese maldito Greyback y su obsesión con los niños.- se lamentó ella.

\- Un hombre lobo muy peculiar al que detesto profundamente.- dijo el anciano con gravedad.

Para ese momento Elizabeth estaba casi asfixiada de contener la respiración, acababa de enterarse del secreto de Lupin y se había quedado perpleja. Por su mente pasaron los momentos de ira de Sirius, su alteramiento cuando le acusó de llamar a su amigo lunático, su obsesión por proteger el secreto. Lo entendió todo. Ser un hombre lobo no era nada fácil en el mundo mágico, la gente los temía y los marginaba, los convertía en unos parias. Se sintió muy mal por Remus y decidió volver a su habitación, había pensado en seguir a la profesora y al director, pero finalmente pensó que sería mejor respetar la privacidad de su amigo.

Al entrar de nuevo en su habitación ya con su forma original, se encontró a Lily sentada en su cama acariciando a Bagheera.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó mirándola escrutadoramente.

\- No sabía que ahora te habías erigido como mi guardiana.- repuso Elizabeth con sequedad.

\- No se trata de eso, me has dado un susto de muerte.- replicó la pelirroja con amargura- Te oí chillar otra vez, después al levantarme ya no estabas y pensé que…

\- Pensaste que…

\- Cualquier cosa pensé.

\- No me voy a quitar de en medio por unas malditas pesadillas Lily, no te preocupes.- contestó ella dándole un ligero empujón.- Salí a despejarme un poco y de paso practicar mis transformaciones.

\- ¡Calla! Te pueden oir…

Justo en ese momento un fuerte ronquido de Scarlett resonó en la habitación, le siguió la vocecilla de Fiona murmurando en sueños.

\- No te preocupes, a estas no les despierta ni Peeves chillando a pleno pulmón con su voz de pito.- dijo Elizabeth riéndose.

\- De todas formas Lizzie, deberías hacerme caso con lo de la poción de dormir sin sueños.

\- No me gusta depender de cosas externas para poder dormir, de todas formas ya se acaba el curso y espero que en verano se me pasen las malditas pesadillas.

\- Pero ahora que vienen los exámenes te vendría bien dormir…

\- Ahora que vienen los exámenes lo que haré será lo de encantar el dosel, y no me mires así, no pienso destrozaros el sueño con mis alaridos en mitad de exámenes.

Lily arrugó el morro pero decidió no seguir insistiendo, veía a su amiga algo mejor desde que había espantado algunos de sus demonios y no quería desestabilizarla. Ambas volvieron a la cama, pues aún quedaban unas horas para el amanecer y al día siguiente tendrían que embarcarse en una intensa sesión de estudio para sus exámenes. A Elizabeth le costó algo más volver a dormirse, las cicatrices del rostro de Lupin no se le iban de la cabeza ahora que sabía la verdad, se sentía muy mal por su amigo. Aún así decidió no dar ningún tipo de muestra al día siguiente de sus sentimientos hacia la situación del licántropo y cuando iniciaron su sesión de biblioteca lo trató con normalidad.

Lily, Lupin, Elizabeth y Mary se apiñaron en una de las mesas al fondo de la biblioteca para escudriñar libros y apuntes, Snape estudiaba en la mesa de al lado y de vez en cuando echaba miradas envenenadas al grupito de Gryffindor que le había robado a su amiga Evans. La pelirroja parecía ajena a todo esto mientras pasaba página con impaciencia, los nervios empezaban a hacer que su pelo se encrespase y que le apareciesen pequeñas manchas rojas por la cara.

Tras un par de horas buceando entre libros, Elizabeth cerró el suyo de golpe, se despidió de los demás y se encaminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor dispuesta a echarse un rato en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala común. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, detuvo sus pasos abruptamente al encontrarse con Rosier, Avery y Mulciber al doblar una esquina. Se quedó congelada y se le desenfocaron los ojos.

\- Vaya vaya Bennet, ¿otra vez espiando en los pasillos?- la voz de Sirius resonó en su cabeza y ella se preguntó si era real.

Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros y asomó su cabeza por la esquina comprendiendo al ver a los tres Slytherin el motivo de la rigidez de Elizabeth. Ella salió de su estupor al notar el cálido contacto de las manos de Sirius y giró la cabeza lentamente hacia él. Black esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y empujó a Elizabeth para que siguiese caminando con él hacia el retrato que les abriría paso hacia su sala común.

\- Lo que has elegido espiar hoy es demasiado feo.- le dijo en voz queda para que no le oyesen las serpientes- Así que me veo en la obligación de evitarle ese daño a tus ojos.

Pasaron de largo al lado de los tres chicos y desaparecieron a través del retrato. Una vez en el pequeño pasillo previo a la sala común, Sirius rompió el contacto físico con ella y la enfrentó.

\- Que sea la última vez que te veo congelada por miedo a esos imbéciles Bennet.- le espetó en tono serio- Podrías tú solita ponerles en serios problemas con dos movimientos de varita, así que deja de jugar a la damisela en apuros, no siempre podré estar ahí para salvarte.

\- Nadie te ha pedido que…- comenzó ella empezando a sentir el calor de la ira en su interior.

\- ¿Que te ayude? Ya, pero no puedo evitarlo cada vez que veo esa expresión perdida en tus ojos.- continuó él molesto- Así que espabila.

Sin dejarle opción a réplica se internó en la sala común mientras ella asimilaba lo que le acababa de decir. Aunque Elizabeth ardía en ira, sabía que Sirius tenía razón, no podía temer a ese trío de inútiles. Su madre había tomado una decisión que no podía poner su vida patas arriba, tenía que pensar en ella y en su familia, la que permanecía en el lado bueno. Sacudió la cabeza y entró a la sala común, echó un vistazo y vio a Sirius rodeado de sus amigos. Cruzó su mirada con él por unos segundos hasta que Fabian apareció en su campo de visión.

\- ¡Chispita! ¿Acabaste ya de estudiar?

\- Eh… sí, terminé ya.

\- Vamos a pasear entonces, que hoy el día está precioso.

Y era verdad, el sol de junio calentaba los terrenos del colegio y una ligera brisa fresca impedía que el día fuese sofocante. Había muchos alumnos desperdigados por los campos aprovechando los descansos entre clases y libros para darle algo de color a sus caras.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer este verano?- le preguntó Fabian cuando ya estaban al sol pisando el mullido césped de la entrada a Hogwarts.

\- No tengo nada planeado, supongo que vaguear en casa.

\- Os haremos alguna visita.- comentó Fabian arrancando un hierbajo de un matorral.

\- Contaba con ello.- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo- Estoy pensando en invitar a Lily unos días a casa también. Fiona se va a España los veranos y Scarlett se pasa las vacaciones de fiesta en Irlanda con su millón de primos. Pero Lily tiene que aguantar al palo seco de su hermana...

\- Ah, pues cuando ella vaya vamos nosotros también y así montamos una buena fiesta.

\- Quizá se lo diga a Black, Potter y Lupin también, seguro que se apuntan.

Fabian arrugó el morro al escucharle mentar a Sirius Black.

\- Te llevas muy bien con Black.- comentó con voz neutral- Quien lo iba a decir, si hace un tiempo estábais como el perro y el gato.

\- Me ayudó en un par de cosas cuando tú estabas ocupado intercambiando fluidos con todo el plantel femenino de Hogwarts.- Elizabeth zanjó la conversación lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

Fabian levantó las manos en señal de paz y cambió de tema radicalmente. Hablaron sobre música y sobre los momentos que iban a pasar juntos en verano acompañados por su hierba mágica.

Los exámenes llegaron y todo el colegio se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera los merodeadores montaban su habitual jaleo por donde pasaban. Y como llegaron terminaron, pero el final no fue silencioso y los pasillos se llenaron del bullicio habitual con los merodeadores tirando bengalas del doctor Filibuster y petardos por doquier.

\- Qué raro que no estés celebrando el fin de exámenes acurrucada con tu flamante novio de Ravenclaw Scar.- comentó Fiona mientras las cuatro amigas se encaminaban a su árbol favorito al lado del lago.

\- Lo largué hace siglos Fi, era un pelmazo.- dijo la morena con hastío.

Un largo silbido sonó a sus espaldas.

\- No me lo creo, Scarlett O'Hara diciendo que alguien es un pelmazo.- aulló Sirius, que venía acompañado de sus tres incombustibles amigos.

\- Já, já Black. Regresa del pasado que aburres.

Sirius le revolvió el pelo a Scarlett y desvió su atención hacia Elizabeth.

\- ¿Qué tal los exámenes?- le preguntó.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Empollona…

\- Evans, yo no te lo pregunto porque sé que estarán perfectos, no porque no me preocupe.- dijo Potter con voz afectada.

Lily rodó los ojos, se encogió de hombros, sacudió la cabeza y aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar el sauce llorón que proyectaba una agradable sombra al lado del lago. Para su disgusto los merodeadores se les unieron.

\- Oye, Scarlett y Fiona sé que no pueden - comenzó Elizabeth- Pero el resto podéis venir unos días a mi casa este verano, vendrán los Prewett también y la fiesta estará asegurada.

\- Perfecto, así podré librarme de Petunia unos días.- dijo Lily aliviada.

\- Cuenta con Sirius y conmigo.- dijo inmediatamente Potter.

Sirius asintió.

\- Yo dependiendo qué días sean…- comentó Lupin con preocupación.

\- No te preocupes Remus, buscaremos días que nos vengan bien a todos.- le explicó Elizabeth, sabía que esos días no podían ser los de luna llena.- Además Mary estará encantada de que vengas.

Un ligero rubor encendió la cara pálida del chico.

\- Yo no creo que pueda.- se limitó a decir Pettigrew.

\- ¿Por qué O'Hara y Lovelace no pueden venir?- preguntó distraídamente Sirius observando a un grupo de chicas entre las que estaba Caroline, la chica de Ravenclaw con la que había compartido una sesión de besos en los pasillos.

\- Porque Fi se va a España y yo estaré ocupada con mi familia en Irlanda.- explicó Scarlett mirando hacia el grupo de chicas también con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vaya, me hubiese gustado jugar un rato al quidditch contigo Fiona.- dijo Potter con un puchero.

\- No te preocupes, tendremos todo el año que viene para entrenar como bestias.- dijo ella riendo.

Pocos días después el Expreso de Hogwarts les llevó de vuelta a Londres. Frank Bennet esperaba a sus tres hijas junto con Catherine y Lydia, las ojeras seguían debajo de sus ojos y las arrugas de su frente parecían haber excavado un poco más entre la piel. Elizabeth y Jane cruzaron una mirada de pánico antes de llegar hasta su familia, su padre estaba mucho más delgado y Catherine y Lydia se lanzaron hacia sus hermanas con evidente alegría y alivio. Dos meses en los que la casa estaría casi completa. Un año más y Lydia sería la última en entrar en el colegio. Un año más y Frank Bennet tendría que pasar los meses de colegio solo con sus pensamientos y sus problemas en el Wizengamot que cada vez eran más numerosos y más oscuros.

Unos ojos grises observaron partir a la familia Bennet con pesar. Otra familia destrozada por el lado oscuro.


	20. Perfect timing

El sonido de las tijeras resonaba en el baño mientras largos mechones de pelo castaño regaban el suelo de mármol blanco. Elizabeth se había cansado de su larga cabellera que había ya alcanzado más de la mitad de su espalda durante esos meses. Tenía muy poca paciencia desde que su madre se había ido y se había llevado con ella sus días de sueño reparador. Ese verano había padecido un fuerte insomnio además de las pesadillas y eso unido a su cabello fino y con tendencia a enredarse, había desembocado en un ataque de histeria y a que diese rienda suelta a su pericia con las tijeras. El resultado fue un corte de pelo garçon que solucionó el problema de los tirones de pelo, pero no el del insomnio.

\- ¡Lizzie! ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?- preguntó Lydia horrorizada al ver a su hermana aparecer por la puerta del comedor.

\- Oh dios mío Lizzie…- se lamentó Jane llevándose una mano a la boca.- Precisamente hoy que llegan todos...

Mary no dijo nada y Catherine la miró atentamente durante unos segundos.

\- Pues yo creo que está preciosa.- sentenció finalmente mirándola con aprobación.

\- Gracias Kitty.- dijo Elizabeth sentándose sin mirar al resto de sus hermanas.

\- Yo no digo que esté fea…- protestó Jane.

En ese momento entró el señor Bennet y contempló a todas sus hijas sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el pelo de Elizabeth.

\- ¿A qué hora llegarán vuestros amigos?- preguntó.

\- Ya deberían ir llegando.- comentó Elizabeth.

\- Jamás podría estar fea…- murmuró Jane mirando a su hermana.

\- Bien, están ya todas las habitaciones preparadas. Tu amiga Lily dormirá contigo Lizzie, y los chicos dormirán dos en una habitación de invitados y los otros tres en la otra.- explicó él.

\- Voy a ayudar a Baster con la merienda.- dijo Kitty levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina.

Una semana atrás, Elizabeth había enviado a Lyra con cartas para Lily, los Prewett, Lupin, Potter y Sirius Black invitándoles a pasar unos días en su casa, tal y como había prometido durante el curso. Habían quedado en llegar ese mismo día, 20 de agosto, a las 5 de la tarde y los Bennet estaban esperándolos en el salón principal de la casa, mirando atentamente a la chimenea. De repente sonó el timbre sobresaltándolos a todos. Mary dio un respingo y continuó mirando fijamente la pared sentada en la banqueta de su piano mientras Elizabeth se levantó con rapidez para ir a abrir. Tropezó con Baster en la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que fuese a descansar al salón antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga mirándola con alegría.

\- ¡Lizzie! - exclamó contenta soltando la maleta que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y abrazando a su amiga.- Estás cada vez más flaca.

\- Para no romper con la tradición.- murmuró ella sonriendo.

\- Te queda genial ese corte.- le dijo Lily revolviéndole el pelo.

\- De momento sólo os ha gustado a ti y a Kitty, el resto me miró como si acabase de comerme a mi primogénito.- Elizabeth cogió la maleta de Lily- Vamos, te llevaré a mi habitación.

Las dos subieron las escaleras hasta la segunda planta donde se encontraba la habitación de Elizabeth, justo enfrente estaba la habitación de invitados en la que dormirían Potter, Black y Lupin.

\- Vas a tener a Potter más cerca que nunca mientras duermes Lils.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco mientras entraba a la habitación de su amiga y echaba un vistazo alrededor. Era más grande que la suya pero no le sorprendió nada de lo que vio en ella. Estaba entera plagada de posters de los grupos de rock que le gustaban y de libros por todas partes. Bagheera dormitaba encima del edredón negro que cubría la cama y la luz entraba por las amplias ventanas.

Cuando dejaron la maleta de Lily, las dos bajaron charlando animadamente hacia el salón, al entrar se encontraron con que el resto de invitados ya habían llegado y las miraban estupefactos. Potter se echó a reír señalando a Elizabeth.

\- Vaya Bennet, cualquiera diría que has tenido una batalla a muerte con el secador de pelo.- dijo entre risas.

\- ¿Qué te has hecho Chispita?- preguntó Fabian estupefacto- No es que no me guste pero…

Elizabeth empezaba a enfadarse seriamente, le molestó especialmente el comentario de Fabian.

\- Lamento interrumpir esta interesante charla- intervino Sirius- Pero me gustaría dejar la maleta y salir a dar un paseo por Hertfordshire.

\- Ah, sí claro.- balbuceó Elizabeth.- Venid, os acompañaré a vuestra habitación, Jane, acompaña a los Prewett.

Todos subieron en tropel hacia las habitaciones, los Prewett y Jane pasaron de largo pues sus habitaciones estaban más allá del pasillo de la de Elizabeth. Sirius se quedó rezagado en la puerta junto con Elizabeth.

\- Te sienta bien el corte Bennet.- murmuró rápidamente antes de entrar a dejar la maleta.

\- Y van tres.- susurró ella sonriendo sin que nadie le oyese.

Antes de salir, el grupo de estudiantes se sentó a la mesa con el señor Bennet para disfrutar de la merienda que había preparado Baster. Mary pasó todo el tiempo con la vista fija en en plato sin levantar la mirada y sin mediar palabra con nadie, pese a los varios intentos de Lupin por entablar conversación con ella. Elizabeth en el otro lado de la mesa se esforzaba en ignorar a Fabian todo lo posible hablando sin parar con Lily sobre cómo había pasado sus vacaciones con su irascible hermana Petunia. James charlaba animadamente con el señor Bennet y Lydia le ponía ojitos a Sirius mientras él se inclinaba hacia el lado contrario al que estaba la pequeña de las Bennet, que cada vez se aproximaba más hacia él. Catherine miraba a su hermana Lydia dudosa entre imitarla como hacía siempre, pero le daba mucha vergüenza acercarse a Sirius.

\- ¡Lydia!- gritó Elizabeth de repente sobresaltando a todos los comensales- ¿Quieres dejar a Black en paz? Vas a hacer que termine cayéndose por la ventana acercándote así.

\- Calma Lizzie.- dijo el señor Bennet- De todas formas creo que ya terminamos de merendar, así que sois libres de ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Vayamos de paseo!- exclamó Lydia.

\- Tú te quedas aquí.- sentenció Lizzie.- Iremos los mayores.

\- Vamos Lizzie, no seas así.- intervino Fabian- Estoy seguro de que a Black no le molesta tener un poco de atención femenina.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la puerta, Lydia miró a su hermana brevemente, esbozó una sonrisa maligna y corrió detrás del Gryffindor. Elizabeth suspiró y siguió a la comitiva que se dirigía a pasar el resto de la tarde paseando por los campos.

\- No deberías enfadarte con tu hermana por Black, Chispita.- dijo Fabian colocándose al lado de Elizabeth.

Ella le lanzó una mirada gélida.

\- Y tú no deberías meterte donde no te llaman, Prewett.

\- Vaya, ¿ahora me llamas por mi apellido?

\- Me empieza a cabrear bastante esta actitud tuya con respecto a Black. - le espetó Elizabeth perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Y a mí que tú lo defiendas tanto, parece como si te gustase…

Elizabeth soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Esta sí que es buena. ¿Te pedía yo explicaciones el curso pasado mientras dabas vergüenza ajena por los pasillos?

\- ¿Por qué ibas a pedírmelas, si estabas muy ocupada con Black?

Elizabeth estaba a punto de estallar de ira, pero los demás iban tan solo unos pocos metros más adelantados y no quería llamar su atención chillando. Se limitó a lanzarle una mirada cargada de ira y apretó el paso para reunirse con los otros. Se propuso estar alejada de Fabian el resto del día, pero el chico pronto se la ganó con su gracia natural y volvieron a bromear como antes. Estuvieron paseando y descansando bajo los árboles hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando Elizabeth se levantó, sacudió la tierra adherida a la parte de atrás de sus pantalones y se dirigió al resto.

\- Vamos a casa a cenar, y después los mayores iremos a dar una vuelta por Meryton, hay un par de bares interesantes por la zona.

\- Yo también quier…-comenzó Lydia enfurruñada.

\- Tú te quedarás en casa con Mary y con Kitty, sólo tienes diez años.- la interrumpió Elizabeth.

\- Pero no es justo.- protestó la pequeña.

\- ¿Quieres que le preguntemos a papá qué es justo y qué no?

\- No hace falta.- Lydia se encaminó hacia Longbourn andando airadamente.

Lily, Elizabeth y Jane pasaron un buen rato arreglándose en la habitación de la mayor de las Bennet, bromeando y ayudándose unas a otras. Terminaron vestidas, maquilladas y peinadas y al salir hacia las escaleras se encontraron con los chicos, que las miraron de arriba a abajo impresionados.

\- Chispita, he de decir que una vez acostumbrado al cambio radical en tu pelo, te queda genial.

Fabian esbozó una sonrisa mirando a Elizabeth.

\- Ya, bueno…- Elizabeth carraspeó sonrojándose- Vamos a cenar que se nos queda fría la comida.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y Frank Bennet y las pequeñas se despidieron en la puerta de la alegre comitiva que partía a disfrutar de su juventud en algún bar de la zona. Terminaron en un local en el que ponían rock, Jane y Gideon bailando en pareja y el resto sentados en unos sofás. Fabian sacó de su chaqueta su pack para hacer porros y miró a Elizabeth con complicidad. Lily en cambio le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y pasó la noche enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo su amiga, Fabian, Sirius, James y hasta el responsable Remus se reían a mandíbula batiente de cualquier tontería.

\- Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así de bien.- comentó Elizabeth mientras observaba a sus amigos recostada sobre el hombro de Fabian.

\- Pues disfruta el momento, porque se acabó la hierba hasta dentro de un tiempo.- explicó Fabian frotándose los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica girándose repentinamente hacia el gemelo.

\- Porque sólo traje para ti y para mí, no contaba con que ellos se iban a unir a la fiesta.- contestó señalando con la cabeza hacia Sirius, Remus y James.

\- Ojalá Evans también se hubiese querido unir…- murmuró Potter observando a la pelirroja de reojo.- Pero me temo que es demasiado responsable…

Los efectos de la droga iban desapareciendo dejando paso a la modorra, Lily observó a sus amigos y decidió que era momento de ponerse en marcha y volver a Longbourne. Lily los levantó de las butacas a empujones e iniciaron el camino de vuelta a casa, rogando por que el señor Bennet no estuviese despierto. Pero al llegar a la mansión no tuvieron ningún problema, Elizabeth observó el perchero y vio que el abrigo de su padre no estaba.

\- No os preocupéis.- tranquilizó a sus amigos- Mi padre no está en casa, seguro que tuvo alguna llamada urgente del Ministerio… En estos tiempos siempre es así.

\- ¿Entonces podemos seguir la fiesta en casa?- preguntó Fabian animado.

\- ¡Ni hablar!- exclamó Jane- Mis hermanas están en la cama y os aseguro que si Lydia se entera, mañana lo sabrá todo Hertfordshire.

\- Sí… esa mocosa tiene la lengua muy suelta.- confirmó Elizabeth.

\- Tampoco pasa nada si nos vamos a dormir, de todas formas estoy algo amodorrado ya.- dijo Sirius frotándose los ojos.

\- A la cama todos entonces.- Lily encabezó la marcha por las escaleras.

Los días en Longbourne pasaron rápidamente, casi sin darse cuenta estaban cenando en el comedor de los Bennet la noche antes de irse. James le lanzó una albóndiga a Sirius que la esquivó mostrando unos reflejos felinos, la carne se estampó contra una de las ventanas y la salsa goteó en el cristal ante la atenta mirada de los comensales.

\- Tienes suerte de que mi padre no esté aquí Potter.- dijo Elizabeth.

Baster apareció por la puerta con un paño de cocina dispuesto a limpiar la ventana, pero Kitty se levantó, le quitó el paño y se puso a arreglar el desastre.

\- Pero señorita Katherine…- comenzó el elfo doméstico.

\- No Baster, ve a descansar, tú ya hiciste la cena.

Baster miró a Jane que le sonrió y le animó a sentarse en uno de los sillones del comedor. Aunque la sobremesa se alargó hasta más de las dos de la mañana, el señor Bennet aún no llegaba a casa. Fabian sacó unas botellas de whisky de fuego de algún lugar desconocido por el resto y estuvieron bebiendo gran parte de la noche. Salvo las pequeñas y Lily todos tenían un contento interesante para esa hora y a algunos les empezaba a entrar la modorra. Los tres merodeadores se arrellanaron en los sofás con Mary observando atentamente a Lupin mientras sostenía su vaso medio lleno de whisky, Lydia, Catherine y Lily se fueron a dormir, Jane y Gideon se perdieron por algún rincón de la casa y Elizabeth y Fabian decidieron salir al jardín a despejarse un poco.

\- Creo que me afecta más el whisky de fuego que cuando fumamos.- comentó Lizzie observando el cielo estrellado.

\- Yo te veo serena.- dijo Fabian mirándola fijamente.

Elizabeth giró la cabeza hacia él lentamente y observó sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó ruborizándose.

Fabian acercó su mano hacia el rostro de Elizabeth y tras un instante de duda en el que sus dedos permanecieron vacilantes muy cerca de la mejilla de la chica, la acarició.

\- Estás preciosa esta noche ¿sabes Chispita?- susurró acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella.

Elizabeth temió que el corazón se le saliese del pecho, ¿estaba pasando de verdad? ¿Fabian iba a besarla? Cada vez veía su rostro más cerca, los ojos de Fabian se iban cerrando poco a poco, pero aún se apreciaba el color zafiro que refulgía en la noche. Cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus labios, James salió tambaleándose por la puerta del jardín y se cayó por el pequeño tramo de escaleras provocando un estruendo. Ambos giraron sus cabezas repentinamente chocando y haciéndose daño.

\- ¡Maldita sea Potter!- chilló Fabian, frustrado- ¿Qué demonios haces?

\- No es mi culpa, estas escaleras aparecieron de la nada.- se quejó el chico.

\- Llevan ahí unos cincuenta años Potter.- murmuró Elizabeth frotándose el lado de la cabeza que se había golpeado.

\- De todas formas, ¿cuál es el problema?- preguntó mirándoles con suspicacia- ¿Acaso he interrumpido algo?

\- ¡No digas estupideces!- exclamó Fabian ruborizándose ligeramente- Sólo nos has dado un susto de muerte. Vamos a dormir.

Prewett lideró la marcha al interior de la casa y los otros dos le siguieron poco después.

\- Eh Bennet.- susurró James mientras accedían a la casa unos pasos por detrás del gemelo- Siento si interrumpí alguna cosa, no era mi intención.

\- No te preocupes Potter, sólo estábamos hablando.

Cuando alcanzaron las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores, Fabian ya había desaparecido en su habitación. Elizabeth se despidió de James y entró en su habitación donde Lily le esperaba metida en la cama ojeando un libro. Cuando entró por la puerta levantó los ojos y la observó con una mirada escrutadora.

\- ¿Qué me miras?- preguntó Elizabeth sintiéndose incómoda ante la penetrante mirada de su amiga.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que tienes la cara más roja que mi pelo.- explicó Lily con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

\- La noche es cálida.- explicó Elizabeth mientras se quitaba una de sus botas y la tiraba al otro lado de la habitación.

\- No tanto para que tengas esa cara, venga Lizzie, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- insistió Lily.

Elizabeth resopló, se quitó la bota que le faltaba, la lanzó hacia la puerta y se sentó en la cama con los pantalones a medio quitar.

\- Creo que Fabian casi me besa hace un rato en el jardín.- explicó al fin.

\- ¿Casi? ¿Por qué casi?

\- Porque el idiota de Potter se cayó por las escaleras al salir por la puerta y lo fastidió todo.

\- Ese Potter.- farfulló Lily- Siempre está en medio arruinándolo todo…

\- Estaba borracho Lily, como todos.

\- Yo no estaba borracha.

\- Todos menos tú.- concedió Elizabeth metiéndose en la cama con la camiseta que usaba de pijama ya puesta.

\- Bueno, eres tú a la que dejó sin su primer beso, si a ti te da igual no seré yo quien se queje.

Elizabeth bufó y se giró de espaldas en la cama dando por terminada la conversación.


	21. Cuarto curso

Unos ojos azules observaban el tren escarlata con ansiedad mientras unas pequeñas manos agarraban el manillar de un carrito cargado hasta los topes con todo el equipaje que iba a necesitar para su primer año en Hogwarts. La presión que ejercía con las manos teñía sus nudillos de blanco.

\- Kitty.- la voz de Elizabeth sonaba lejana, entre murmullos, como una radio mal sintonizada- ¡Kitty, espabila o perderemos el tren!

\- ¡Ah, sí!- exclamó la pequeña dando un respingo.

Mary, Elizabeth y Catherine Bennet se despidieron de su padre y de Lydia, que lloraba desconsoladamente ante la perspectiva de quedarse sin sus hermanas todo el curso. Jane ya había subido al tren hacía un rato, impaciente por encontrarse con Gideon, ese año estaba decidida a pasarlo pegada a él todo lo que le fuese posible. Los Prewett ya estaban en séptimo, el último año de Hogwarts y a Jane aún le quedaban dos años más.

Elizabeth notó cómo le tiraban de la manga cuando el tren escarlata se puso en marcha, giró la cabeza y se encontró con Catherine agarrada a su cazadora vaquera.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar sola como a Mary?- preguntó la pequeña ante la atenta mirada de su hermana.

\- Oh, vamos Kitty, tú eres muy sociable no vas a…

\- ¡No!- exclamó ella- No… yo sólo… sigo el ritmo de Lydia, pero yo sola no…

\- No hay necesidad.- intervino Mary mirando a Lizzie- Sin importar la casa en la que esté vamos a estar una de nosotras para acompañarla.

\- A menos que…- comenzó Elizabeth provocando un bufido de Mary.

\- No va a quedar en Slytherin, aunque a ti te lo parezca no es la copia de Lydia.

\- ¿Y tú crees que Lydia entrará en Slytherin?- preguntó Elizabeth con el ceño fruncido.

\- Por algo era el ojito derecho de mamá…- murmuró Mary.

Las tres hermanas permanecieron en un silencio incómodo tras la mención a su madre, la mirada de Elizabeth se ensombreció y Mary la miró asustada.

\- Eh… bueno, deberíamos buscar un compartimento antes de que los merodeadores nos dejen calvas o algo así, ¿no creéis?- las palabras salieron atropelladas de la boca de Mary y con un tono de voz que no parecía el suyo. Catherine miraba alternativamente de la una a la otra sin entender de dónde había salido aquella oscura mirada de su hermana.

\- Sí, será mejor que busquemos algo.- la voz de Elizabeth sonó especialmente grave mientras arrastraba el baúl en busca de sus amigas.

\- Mary ¿qué…?- susurró Kitty siguiendo a Lizzie a una distancia prudencial. Mary se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Tras pasar por varios cubículos llenos de alumnos, Elizabeth encontró lo que estaba buscando. Lily, Fiona y Scarlett charlaban animadamente y sonrieron al ver entrar a su amiga cargada con Bagheera y su baúl.

\- ¡Lizzie!- exclamó Fiona- Lily nos estaba contando vuestras aventuras durante el verano.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué les has contado exactamente?- preguntó ella mirando a Lily con los ojos entornados.

\- Ya sabes que yo los temas personales se los dejo a sus protagonistas, así que no te pongas en guardia tan rápido.

\- ¿Qué temas personales?- Scarlett, que había estado evaluando el nuevo look de Elizabeth detenidamente salió de su estado contemplativo y miró a ambas amigas alternativamente.

\- Deja que os presente a mi hermana Catherine y que ella y Mary puedan sentarse, ya hablaremos de ese tema en otro momento.- sentenció Elizabeth dando el tema por zanjado.

Catherine entró la última y lanzó una tímida sonrisa a las amigas de su hermana mientras Mary se colocaba en el asiento con Tara encaramada en sus rodillas.

\- Pues esta es Catherine.- la presentó Lizzie mientras se esforzaba en colocar los baúles en su sitio con Bagheera maullando a sus pies.- Catherine, ellas son Scarlett y Fiona, ya te hablé de ellas y a Lily la conoces de este verano.

\- Oye Catherine…- comenzó Scarlett.

\- Podéis llamarme Kitty, Catherine suena demasiado… melodramático.- la interrumpió la pequeña.

\- De acuerdo entonces, Kitty.- continuó Scarlett con una sonrisa de amabilidad- ¿A qué casa te gustaría entrar?

\- La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado Gryffindor… pero no sé si valdré, no me considero una persona muy valiente.- comentó con timidez.

\- Yo creo que el sombrero mide el potencial- intervino Fiona - Puede que tú no te lo veas, es lógico siendo tan pequeña, pero no vas a ser siempre como eres ahora. Irás madurando y ese valor que piensas ahora que no tienes, te lo dará el tiempo y las cosas que vivas.

\- Lizzie ya encajaba en Gryffindor con mi edad…- repuso Kitty.

Las cuatro mayores se rieron recordando a la Elizabeth de once años.

\- Bueno, tu hermana es uno de esos extraños casos demasiado evidentes.- comentó Lily- Pero Scarlett y yo por ejemplo no pegábamos nada en Gryffindor, de hecho yo no estoy segura de encajar del todo aún…

\- La verdad es que yo nunca entendí cómo no terminaste en Ravenclaw.- añadió Scarlett mirándola con curiosidad.

\- El sombrero dudó un buen rato entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, pero al final… aquí me tenéis.

\- Yo al principio era una llorica presumida Kitty.- explicó O'Hara- Ahora sigo siendo igual de presumida pero le echo más morro a todo.

Las seis chicas soltaron una carcajada.

\- Yo creo que también era una Gryffindor de manual desde el principio.- dijo Fiona.

\- No te creas, yo lo dudé seriamente antes de tu primer partido de quidditch, cuando estabas muerta de miedo balanceándote en la cama.- la contradijo Elizabeth riéndose.

\- Me gustaría haberte visto a ti en mi pellejo, reina de los valientes.

\- No gracias, prefiero mantener mi culo a salvo fuera de una escoba y sin pelotas asesinas dirigidas hacia mi cabeza.

\- Como ves Kitty, todas tenemos momentos de debilidad y cualidades que no parecen encajar con nuestra casa del todo.- dijo Lily mirando a la pequeña.

\- Yo no.- contradijo Elizabeth.

\- Vale, todas menos Lizzy la Gryffindor perfecta.- se burló Lizzie.

\- En realidad debo reconocer que no siempre soy tan valiente- añadió Elizabeth sorprendiéndolas a todas- La noche que Scarlett salió del cuarto de baño despeinada y sin maquillar me dio un susto de muerte.

\- ¡Serás tonta del culo! - se indignó la mencionada entre las risas de las demás.

\- Pues eso Kitty, que seguro que tienes potencial y en algún momento te sale la vena rebelde propia de la casa de los leones.- concluyó Elizabeth lanzándole a su hermana una mirada tranquilizadora.

Para cuando el día fue avanzando y casi habían llegado a Hogsmeade, Lily miraba hacia la puerta del compartimento con asiduidad frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Qué te perturba Lily?- preguntó Scarlett observando el nerviosismo de su amiga.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A mí? Nada…

Elizabeth abrió un ojo, había estado dormitando el resto del día pero la pregunta de Scarlett había despertado su interés.

\- Pues yo creo que sé lo que es nada.- dijo observando a su amiga con suspicacia.

\- Nada es nada.- aseveró Lily empezando a impacientarse.

\- Yo creo que echas en falta la visita habitual de los cuatro de siempre.- sentenció Lizzie.

\- ¡Yo no echo en falta eso!- exclamó ella ruborizándose- Es más, si no aparecen nunca más estaré encantada de la vida.

\- Pues yo no.- añadió Scarlett con rotundidad- Siempre es una alegría ver los ojos de Black.

\- ¿Sólo los ojos?- preguntó Fiona con picardía.

\- Y el pelo, y la nariz, y la cara, y el cu...

\- ¡Eh! Que hay niñas delante.- la cortó Elizabeth.

\- Convengamos que lo tiene bonito.

\- Pues no lo sé, no voy fijándome en esa parte de la anatomía de las personas, asquerosa.- replicó Lizzie.

\- No sabes lo que te pierdes.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Scarlett dentro del tren, pues un ligero traqueteo y el pitido de la estación informó a las chicas que ya estaban en Hogsmeade. Catherine se separó de ellas para acompañar a Hagrid y al resto de alumnos de primero hacia las barcas que les llevarían de camino al castillo. Las demás se montaron en los carros tirados por thestrals.

Una vez sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor en el comedor, Elizabeth miró alrededor buscando a Fabian. Si a Lily no le había pasado desapercibida la ausencia de visita por parte de James y sus amigos, a ella le había extrañado que el Prewett más cercano a ella no hubiese hecho ni el amago de ir a saludarla. Lo localizó sentado junto a su hermano, con las cabezas muy juntas como si estuviesen tramando algo. El alivio traspasó cada poro de su piel, por un momento había pensado que volverían a la dinámica del año anterior y que estaría coqueteando con alguna alumna.

Las puertas del comedor se volvieron a abrir y, encabezados por la profesora McGonagall, aparecieron los alumnos de primero que temblaban como hojas en hilera. Elizabeth observó a Catherine que miraba a todas partes con el terror reflejado en sus ojos. No se preocupó por ella, al fin y al cabo una de las ventajas de pertenecer a la familia Bennet era que no tardaban demasiado en llamarte para la selección, pronto tendría su casa asignada y ya no viviría en la incertidumbre.

Cuando McGonagall pronunció su nombre, Kitty estaba tan nerviosa que tropezó en las escaleras y cayó de rodillas, Elizabeth se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a caminar hacia su hermana, pero una fuerza extraña dirigió su mirada hacia Dumbledore que la estaba mirando fijamente y negando con la cabeza a modo de advertencia. Elizabeth se volvió a sentar y vio desaparecer los ojos vidriosos de su hermana bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador, demasiado grande para su cabecita.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Catherine se quitó el sombrero y Elizabeth sonrió aliviada al ver que las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos habían desaparecido dando paso a la felicidad más absoluta. La pequeña corrió hacia la mesa de los leones vitoreada por el resto de sus compañeros y se sentó al lado de su hermana que la abrazó.

\- Jo Lizzie, cuando me caí casi me da algo ahí arriba.- susurró Kitty mientras el resto de alumnos eran elegidos para las distintas casas- Casi me echo a llorar, pero cuando ha dicho Gryffindor se me pasó todo de golpe.

\- Además no ha tardado nada en colocarte en esta casa, conmigo estuvo un rato.- explicó Lizzie- Y eso que yo soy la Gryffindor perfecta.

Cuando terminó la selección, Dumbledore dio paso al banquete y las mesas se llenaron de los manjares habituales.

\- Qué raros están esos cuatro.- comentó Scarlett mirando hacia el lado de la mesa en el que estaban los merodeadores charlando entre ellos.

\- Ten en cuenta que hace poco han estado con Lily y Lizzie durante las vacaciones.- explicó Fiona- Potter no ha tenido tiempo de echarla de menos.

\- Dejad de hablar de ellos, no vaya a ser que los invoquéis.- dijo Lily molesta.

\- Hablando de tíos guapos, ¿os habéis fijado en el buscador de Ravenclaw?- preguntó Scarlett observando la mesa de las águilas.

\- ¿Lynch?- preguntó Fiona - ¿Qué le pasa?

\- ¿Eres ciega o qué te pasa?

Fiona se giró y buscó entre los comensales de Ravenclaw a Aidan Lynch, era un chico con el pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes. Al mirarlo con detenimiento Lovelace entendió a qué se refería su amiga.

\- Supongo que es algo guapo.- dijo escuetamente la rubia provocando un bufido de Scarlett.

\- Yo no puedo vivir con unas amigas tan ajenas a la belleza masculina, de verdad.

\- No somos ajenas a ella, lo que pasa que no tenemos la necesidad estar hablando de ese tema constantemente.- Elizabeth habló mientras echaba un vistazo a la mesa de Ravenclaw.- Y sí, es bastante guapo, me suena de haberlo visto, creo que va con nosotras a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ¿no Fiona?

\- Sí, aunque es difícil enterarse de algo en esa clase con Potter y Black armando barullo alrededor.

El buscador de Ravenclaw dirigió la vista hacia ellas y se encontró a las cuatro amigas mirándolo fijamente, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas y desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

\- Fantástico, nos ha pillado mirándolo a las cuatro.- comentó Lily entre risas.

\- No creo que sea algo nuevo para él, es bastante popular.- dijo Scarlett quitándole importancia al asunto.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y al terminar todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas zonas. Fabian interceptó a Elizabeth por el camino y la rodeó con un brazo.

\- Chispita, perdona por no haberte ido a visitar en el tren ni en la cena, pero tenía algunos asuntos importantes que comentar con mi hermano.

\- No te preocupes.

\- ¿Todo bien estos días?

\- Sí, la Elizabeth oscura permanece dormida por el momento.- comentó la chica entre risas.

\- Me alegro, y así seguirá, que tenemos que planear el concierto de Pink Floyd de diciembre.

\- Creo que eres demasiado optimista, no veo cómo vamos a poder salir del colegio para ir a verlos.

\- Ya veremos.- Fabian le lanzó una de sus sonrisas matadoras y se fue junto a su hermano.

\- Veo que Elizabian va viento en popa.- Scarlett se acercó a ella dando saltitos.

\- Perdona, ¿Eliza qué?- preguntó Lizzie estupefacta.

\- Elizabian, tu relación con el bollito de Fabian.- explicó Scarlett dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

\- Joder… como digas eso en alto cerca de él te estrangulo mientras duermes, quedas avisada.

\- Oye ¿cuál es la contraseña?- interrumpió Fiona mirando el retrato de la Señora Gorda con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¡Grindylow! - exclamó Lily- Me lo dijo Frank Longbottom durante la cena, al ser el prefecto lo sabe antes.

El retrato se abrió y las cuatro subieron hacia su habitación.

\- Bien, ahora que estamos las cuatro solas, ¿qué es eso de lo que no quisísteis hablar en el tren?- preguntó Scarlett mientras dejaba libre a Archibald y buscaba en su baúl el pijama.

\- Eres implacable ¿eh?- dijo Elizabeth riéndose.

\- Desembucha.- la apremió.

\- Hubo un casi beso entre Fabian y yo este verano.- Elizabeth no se andó con rodeos.

\- ¿Casi beso? ¿Por qué casi? - preguntó Scarlett que se había quedado parada en bragas delante de sus amigas.

\- Porque el idiota de Potter lo arruinó todo cayéndose por las escaleras e inteterrumpiéndoles.- sentenció Lily con cara de fastidio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ese idiota, se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine. - Scarlett indignada se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación dispuesta a salir a cantarle las cuarenta a James.

\- Scarlett…- la llamó Fiona.

\- ¡No me pares Fiona! Ese idiota se merece un escarmiento.

\- Scarlett querida, que vas en bragas…

La airada joven deshizo sus pasos y se puso el pantalón del pijama.

\- De todas formas no hagas nada Scarlett, no quiero que precisamente ellos empiecen a vacilarme con Fabian, y menos aún estando las cosas tan en el aire.- dijo Elizabeth.

\- Jo, es que, qué rabia.

\- A mí no me importa, si tiene que pasar ya pasará.- Elizabeth se metió en la cama con Bagheera y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente comenzaron las clases, coincidió además que tenían Transformaciones con los alumnos de Ravenclaw y por lo tanto con Aidan Lynch. Cuando las cuatro amigas llegaron a la puerta del aula había unos cuantos estudiantes esperando a que llegase la profesora McGonagall.

\- El bombón de Ravenclaw está guapo hasta recién levantado.- susurró Scarlett con una sonrisa pícara mientras se acercaban al grupo de alumnos.

Aidan les echó un rápido vistazo y siguió hablando con sus amigos. Las cuatro amigas se colocaron en la fila de alumnos a esperar a los que quedaban por llegar. Tras unos minutos aparecieron los merodeadores armando un escándalo por el pasillo.

\- ¡Te dije que esa mierda explotaría en cuanto la dejases al aire!- chilló James mirando a Peter, ambos tenían las cejas chamuscadas.

\- Bueno, bueno James, no te pongas así, esas cejas os dan un aire interesante.- se burló Sirius estallando en carcajadas inmediatamente después.

\- Sí, qué gracioso ¿eh?- dijo James ofendido- No te reías tanto anoche cuando tenías el culo en llamas por esa manía tuya de jugar con el fuego.

\- Eh, eso ha sido un golpe bajo.- se quejó Black.

\- Bonitas cejas Potter.- comentó Elizabeth cuando los cuatro chicos las alcanzaron.

\- Casi tanto como tu nuevo corte de pelo Bennet.- contraatacó él con borrándole la sonrisa de la cara a Elizabeth.

\- Uff, eso me ha dolido hasta a mí…- dijo Sirius poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- No te preocupes Black, te haré reír de nuevo echándole un bonito maleficio a cejitas Potter.- comentó ella levantando la varita y apuntando al de gafas.

\- Déjalo, no vale la pena.- Lily la detuvo cogiéndola por la manga de la túnica.

\- Oh, gracias Evans, sabía que precisamente tú no dejarías que esa psicópata desfigurase mi bonita cara.

\- Cállate cejas, no hagas que me arrepienta y le deje dejarte calvo.

La llegada de McGonagall interrumpió la discusión y todos entraron en el aula para comenzar con la clase. Los alumnos de cuarto notaron una subida de nivel considerable en las distintas asignaturas, al año siguiente se enfrentarían a los TIMOS y los profesores ya empezaban a prepararles.

La última clase del día para Elizabeth, Fiona y los merodeadores fue Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y el profesor Kettleburn decidió que sus alumnos ya estaban preparados para lidiar con unicornios adultos. Fiona se acercó a uno de los ejemplares mirándolo extasiada, era muy difícil conseguir ver uno y era la primera vez que la mayoría de los alumnos entraban en contacto con ellos en persona. Aidan Lynch se dirigió resueltamente hacia el mismo unicornio que había elegido la rubia.

\- Parece que brilla con luz propia ¿verdad?- comentó el chico acariciando el lomo del animal.

\- Sí, la verdad es que es mi animal favorito.- dijo Fiona mirando al de Ravenclaw de reojo.

\- Os vi a ti y a tus amigas mirándome durante la cena de ayer.- Aidan soltó la frase como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Ya, estábamos hablando de ti.- Fiona contestó sin ningún pudor dejando al chico estupefacto unos segundos.

\- Ah, y ¿puedo preguntar por qué hablábais de mí?

\- Puedes preguntar.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Pues que puedes preguntar, pero eso no significa que yo te conteste.- Fiona zanjó la conversación y se fue hacia la zona donde Elizabeth estaba echándole una buena reprimenda a James por asustar a uno de los unicornios.

\- Ese Potter es incorregible.- se quejaba más tarde Elizabeth en la sala común.- Empezó a darle palmadas en los cuartos traseros al unicornio y a chillar como si estuviese arreando vacas por el campo.

\- Es idiota perdido…- colaboró Lily, que aunque no había presenciado la escena siempre se animaba a criticar a James.

\- El pobre unicornio salió corriendo, le tendría que haber dado una coz en toda la boca por imbécil, pero bueno ya me encargué yo de pegarle la lengua al paladar por enésima vez y de darle una buena patada en el culo.- contó Elizabeth.

\- Pues a mí se me acercó Lynch a preguntarme por qué le mirábamos en la cena.- comentó Fiona mientras ojeaba su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?- preguntó Scarlett incorporándose repentinamente en el sofá.

\- Le dije que le mirábamos porque estábamos hablando de él.- Elizabeth soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta de su amiga mientras Scarlett y Lily la miraban horrorizadas.

\- ¿¡Y qué te dijo!?- Scarlett chilló la pregunta haciendo que todos los presentes en la sala se girasen a mirarlas.

\- Joder, pues qué me va a decir, que por qué hablábamos de él, y le dije que podía preguntar pero eso no significaba que le fuese a responder y me largué.- finalizó la rubia.

Scarlett respiró aliviada y Elizabeth se cayó del asiento ahogada entre las risas.

\- Fiona, te adoro.- le dijo en cuanto pudo respirar tras el ataque de risa.

Las cuatro amigas se fueron a dormir con la sensación de que habían empezado bien el curso. Elizabeth no había pensado en su madre en todo el día y eso era buena señal, sólo esperaba que a lo largo del curso no tuviese que enfrentarse a ninguna mala noticia que enturbiase su buen ánimo, algo complicado porque la guerra seguía fuera de los muros del castillo, y poco a poco se iba filtrando dentro.


End file.
